Rosealinda Saphrina Deloca-Mikealson
by Kelskels030501
Summary: Rosalinda Deloca- Mikealson AKA. Isabella Marie Swan is actualy not in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen but Elijah Mikealson and also one of the first Vampires to egoist.When she gets a call from Rebekah asking her to come to new Orleans to visit her she also finds out her true love is in new Orleans she e was a supernatural beaign before a vampire she was a suductres
1. Season 1 Episode 1 Always and forever

Rosalinda/Isabella POV

I was sitting at the cullens manchine thinking of my time with my real family.I bet your all confused im not actually Isabella Marie Swan im Rosalinda Saphrina Deloca-Mikealson married to Ellijah Mikealson second oldest in his family after Finnik he got daggered by Niklause and he begged me to run and i did im actually over 1000 years old and have been running from nic for a hundred years. i was also turned with the Mikealson as Esther loved me as her own. i had blonde hair and sky blue eyes and im a hybrid half suductress and half vampire i hardly used my powers as a human but i use them now for food but men always stop and stare which Eli never liked.

***Flashback***

Mississippi River, 300 years ago

Rebekkah and Nik were at the back of the ship bellow deck in the shadows whilest i was stood next to ellijah at the frount we heard 4 men enter the ship and slow made there way down the ship whilest one of the men said "where in hell is everyone" and the man next to him replied " Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit..." he looked around an dsaw nik's coffins "...what do you make of that." he continued another man repllied "open it up" he hesated but opened and saw Finn and Kol when i heard a door swing open and i see bekkah in the shadows and i nod at her and she grabs the man closest to her and drinks his blood then it's my go and i take one of the men back next to Ellijah and drank him dry when Nik took the last one makeing him self a complete mess the last man was trying to escape when bekkah stopped him with a napkin in hand and her Vampire face still on she said "Hello" the man turned around whilest bekkah was wipping the last of the blood and letting her face go normal " Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long Journey. Can i eat him, Brother" she said looking towards me and Eli i took his arm as we were coming out of the shadows "I'd rather you didn't" he said with a slight smile on his face Elijah looks in to his eyes "There is no reason to be afraid, and do exactly as i tell you, you will remember nothing" he said and the man replied "I will remember nothing" when Elijah starts to speak again "We've had a very long journey wherein which we lost our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings on to the shore" he finished when the man butted in "what kind of hell demons are you?" he asked when bekkah said "We're vampires, Darling. The Original Vampires: Rebekah, Elijah that lovely women is Rosalinda..." he was stood in a trance looking at me which eli wrapped his arm around my waist"...our brothers Kol and Finn..." she said nodding to the coffins "...May they rest in peace." she said before getting intrupted "are we saving the best till last?" he asked and bekkah continued "and our half brother Niklause" she said and i continued "ignore him;he's a veazt" i said and the man looked at me in aww as my voice lurred men in Niklause came out of the shadow with blood smeared all over his chin and a man in his arms and he spoke "we fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive Hungry on the shore of our new homeland?" he asked me and i shrugged and i spoke back to him "Niklauze, your mannerz are,az alwayz, without equalz. Zir, would you ve zo good az to tell us where it iz that we have landed?" i asked and the man and he replied "The French Coloney of louisiana ,Ma'moff the shores of a town they have named New Orleans" he said and Eli nodded " Thank you so much. Oh, i do recommened you find yourself further assistance with the luggage. My Sincere apologise" and with that i took elijah arm and we started our new life in new orleans.

*** End Flashback***

i was pulled out of my flashback with my phone ringing and i saw the ID i answered the phone

**Bekkah** _Rosalinda _

_Rosie how have you been _

**fine bekkah how about you **

_Rose what happened to your accent and im good _

**a witch gave me a necklace to hide it as im in hideing from my dear brother in law and your half brother**

_cool well guess who i just got of the phone with?_

**Who?**

_Elijah_

**Ahhhhh, Really why hasnt he called me **

_well he doesnt have your number and he wants us in new orleans and marcel is alive_

**wow thats alot of info to take in **

_yep shall i come pick you up_

**ye forks washington come to the Chief police house then follow my scenet to a diffrent house i might of hung out with Cold ones and one of them belives im dating him so**

_im gonna need your help_

**okay sis TTYL**

_ye love ya _

**Bye **

_See-Ya_

I hung up and when and got change time to reveal my self to the cullens.I got in to the shower did my hair and teeth and went under my bed were all my prober clothes were i took out a red corset with black skinny jeans and red bootd i als got on my leather jacket and did my make up and hair naturaly straight and i ran to the cullens. When i got there Esme was there to greet me "hello Bella, come in" she said letting me in "hey Esme could you call a family meeting" i asked and she nodded and everyone was down in 3 seconeds flat we were in the living room all sat down everyone looking at me " i havent been entirely true with you all im Not human and im not isabella Marie Swan" they all looked confused and edward spoke up "Love, you cant be a Vampire you aren't cold nor pale you have blood and you heartbeats" and then Carlisle spoke up "Edward they are another breed of vampire there called the Original Vampire and then there is the family that is over 1000 Year old that the others are scared of as there the first vampire to ever be created by theire mother or the original witch Esther Mikealson and she had an affair with a werewolf and she had a son from him and called him Niklause but people call him today Klaus, he has two older brothers Elijah and Finnik and a little sister Rebekkah and two little brothers Kol and henrik but henrik got killed at the age of 11 by werewolfs thats why there mother decided to change them" and i smiled "ow Carlisle you know alot about my family dont you" i said and he nodded "the VOlturi meet Niklaus and his sister Rebekkah... wait did you say your family" and i nodded "yep im a Mikealson" and i took of the necklace that held my really features and accent "im actually Rozealinda Zaphrina Deloca-Mikealzon Wife to Elijah Mikealson" i said and they all looked dumbfound and then i heard a voice behined me "dont forget zizter in law to the annoying hyvrid Niklauze kol and finn and the wonderful Revekah Mikeazon" she said in a really bad French accent "bekkah keep to the Anglaise, Mercie" i said and laughed and hugged her tight "good to see you again Carlisle" bekkah said "you too Rebekah". Alice then perked up "bella you have great fashion sense when did it change?" she asked "i've alwayz had great fazhion zenze i juzt had to hide from niklaze" i said and she nodded then bekkah phone rang "Elijah" she said and i started to jump up and down and edward growled

**Bekkah** _Elijah_ _**Rosealinda**_

_Hello Sister_

**Brother**

_He's Willing to give up everything _

**Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you **

_already see it. He spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage You know, the last time i saw him like this it lasted 200 years, and we still had to use a bit of rosealinda powers._

_**I rememver that.**_

_Rosealinda?_

**_Hello Love how have you vou been?_**

_Fine Considering i had a knife in my heart, how are you my love?_

**_im ok_**

**Ok, let's get back on him to his tember tantrum and come any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity.**

_He was so close when he heard the babys heartbeat, i could see it in his ...he wanted...he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if i was to return him to sanity, he just lost marcels trust. So im almost out of time to get the girl._

**_Well, nothing new there for Nik lozing peoplez trust iz there, and did you zay Nik got some one knocked up?_**

Bekkah giggled and Eli was chuckling

_Rose i dont think thats away a lady is meant to talk especially one as lovely as yourself. _Edward was looking furious

_**Elijah, i havent veen alady in over 300 years when we was on that zhip and in new orleanz **_

**Wait... get her? Have you lost your mind? Are we running an orphanage?**

_ Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life i'm not letting anything happen to the baby._

_ **i think it'll be wonderful to have a baby in the houze Bekkah think of all the zhopping**_

_i have got to go and talk to Marcel goodbye Sister goodbye love_

**_zeeyou Eli_**

**bye brother**

and with that she hung up "well we can go to new orleans and help Elijah with the women i dont trus her" bekkah said and i agreed so new orleans here we come.


	2. Season 1 Episode2house of the rising son

hi heres next chapter there will be a voice over which is in bold.

Rosealinda/Bella POV

I was with bekkah sitting at charlies when i felt a really bad pain in my heart like get stabbed i screamed out in pain and bekkah was by my side "whats wrong" she worried and i couldnt speak she laid me down on the couch so i could relax and a few minuets later i was fine. Me and bekkah packed our bags and put them in her red ferari and we speed to New orleans to Meet Elijah.

*** Mikealson Mansion, New Orleans***

We got to nik house while bekkah was leaving a message for Eli as he hasnt been picking up his phone "Elijah, if not answering your phone is apart of your clever plan to get us back to this godforsaken city, then well done we're here, and we're worried. Now pick up before i Kick in your bloody door" she said and i giggled at the last part. We walked up to the door and opened it up and walked in were a women was stood with a fire iron "Who the hell are you" she said rather rudily and bekkah looked at me and i shrugged "oh, you must be the maid. Our bags are in the car- get them, will you?" she asked and the girl put down the rood and smiled warily at us "Hello, not a maid" she said and i just watched them both glare daggers at each other when bekkah spoke up "Right, You're that werewolf girl my brother, klaus, knocked up. i was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miricale baby bump. Guess you not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" she asked and i snickered "you have your brothers manners." she said with a smirk and i finaly spoke up "and his temper too so watch it. Were's Elijah" i asked "beats me. He's long gone." Hayley said and me and bekkah shared a look "What do you mean 'Long Gone'" bekkah said rather pissed we drove all the way down here and eli not being here "well one minuet he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decision got me into- he was all poetic about how we're family- and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that what i get for trusting a Vampire" she said and that doesnt sound like Eli and bekkah was thinking the same thing "Elijah is not any Vampire, and he doezn't break means Niklauz has done something Klaus like." i said then bekkah began shouting "KLAUS! Get out here and tell us what you have done with our brother you narcissitic back-stabbing wanker!" she screamed and i laughed when a door opened "Enough with all the shouting little sister, and wounderful to see you again rosealinda..." he said kissing my hand "... i should have known. I assume the six dead Vampire were your doing?" he asked he and she nodded and i giggled "Trying to Victimize two poor, innocent girlz juzt trying to find there way to the Quarter. Zo zorry were they Friendz of yourz? Oh, thatz right you don't have any friendz" i said smirking at the end and he glarred at me " i do have friends. i have Marcel. You remember him Bekkah dont you? of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what kind of punishment he comes up with for you" he said smirking and bekkah answered " I dont care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesnt welch on Deals. What did you do to him?" she asked him "Perhaps he's on a holiday... or taking an autum nap , go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I" he said and i glanced around bekkah linked her arm around mine and was getting ready to leave when she turned around and said "I remember Everything."

***Flashback Bekkahs Pov"

NEW ORLEANS 1820

I was walking through a doorway into a room filled with people all dressed up in the finery they all nodded my way as i walked past and i nodded back **"I remember how the drunken fool of a gouvernor hid away all of our vampire sins for exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties he threw, as if to impress you" **i watched nik walk of with two young ladies and i walked up to the gouverners son who i gave a chasetly kiss **" i remember finding a moment of affection with the gouverners son ,Emil. And i remember that even Elijah was More happy"**

***Upstairs (still in flashback***

Roselinda POV

Me and Elijah was kissing when i looked further down the hall and saw Niklaus feeding of two women "Niklauz He'z gone too far" i said to Eli and he sighned "Niklause there is no hope for you is there?" nik was about to replie when bekkah came down the hall and asked "are we interrupting" and looked between the brothers "Yes" niklause said "No" ELi said after and bekkah talked to Elijah and i "Dearest Elijah, Rosie. You only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and i are in love. Please, let me turn him?" she asked and klaus chuckled "Rebekah, the gouvernor has graciouzly agreed to hide a lot of our indizcretionz" i said and looked at ELi and he continued "It would not do to turn his son into one of us" he said and bekkah looked so sad "_Please. _For me?" i was about to answer when nik butted in "It's not going to happen, Sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food." and then emil decide to talk up "how dare you, sir! you would do well to treat-" he got cut of by Nik grabbing him by the throat when elijah talked up "Brother-" and he didnt and walked over to the stairs and bekkah screamed "Niklaus" and i rushed over to him "Niklaus,Wait!" but before i could finish my sentence bekkah is screaming no at hima dn he throws Emil of the balcony were he fell sevreal storeys and died instantly and i look at Eli who was holding a sobbing Bekkah and nik walked of i walked over to bekkah and wisoered sothing words in to her ear and hugged her all night.

***End flash back***

when bekkah finished her storey nik spoke up "Well, he wasnt goo enogh for you" and bekkah butted in "No one was ever good for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" she asked when nik phone buzzed he chcked it and got up to leave when i stopped him "where are you going" i asked " It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." he replied and bekkah butted in " Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." and he looked at her with a smirk " I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." he walked to the door and before leaveing turned around and said "Oh, and welcome home, little sister, and rosealinda" and i replied "salaud (AN Bastard in french used word refrence)" bekkah chuckled when we knew he wasnt hear and i looked at her and she nodded and turned to hayley "You, wolf girl. we're going to zearch this house inch by inch until I find what my evil Vrother of sort has done to Elijah. Vous aidez (AN you're helping)" and said and she seemed to understand and we walked down the staircase when bekkah began to talk "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." we walked into a dusty adn cobbwebbed filled cellar room and looked around when hayley spotted the coffins "you think Klaus killed them?" she asked and bekkah said "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." she said ponting out her when hayley said incredulously "he keeps your coffin on standby..." and turned to me "...dont you have one" and i shook my head "he likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably dissapoint him and well Rose power helps her alot and he knows that daggering Elijah will hurt her more than being daggered as there soul mates and can feel when everone was hurt" she said and i was looking for elijahs coffin "Elijahs isnt here..." i said throwing a nearby vase at the wall "...he must've stashed him elsewhere" i said sobbing and bekkah hugged me "I feel sick" hayley said "welcome to the family love. you should of run the second you relized Elijah was gone" Bekkah said and hayley replied "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me." she said "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run." bekkah said and she was right we continued looking and couldnt find anythig helpful so me an dbekkah searched for a young witch at Roussea's.

Me and bekkah speed around her and she thought it was marcel when we stood behined her hang up pots and bekkah spoke up "sophie brother, Elijah, told use about you. Know who we are" she asked and sophie nodded whilest saying "Yeah, I know" and i spoke up "Then you know we need to talk" and she nodded and lead us to the cemetery and bekkah talked whilest i walked behined feeling alone as i missed Elijah "So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah." she said and sophie spoke " I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules." what has happened to sweet inocent marcel i thought "Marcel? What do you think _I'm_ going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?" bekkah said and sophie had a smug look on her face "Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." bekkah looked at me and said "Who?" i gave her a significant look and it looked like she knew "Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago." and sophie sighned and nodded" Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant." bekkah looked ready to snap " I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away." she said like its the best idea ever and sophie looked sad and i spoke up "bekah i think they practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of there witch ancestors. Without access to them, they're powerless. If they run, they are leaving their legacy behind – their home, their family." and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow " Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about." and i nodded and agreed and sophie decided to be all smart ars " I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?" and i shoke my head " Were here for Elijah. The instant we find him, were gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history." i said and sophie looked at me "Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware." bekkah shooke her head " You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son."

***Flashback New Orleans 1820 bekkah pov ***

We were all dressed in black walking behined a horse drawn carridge " **we were there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... or so we thought." **A man wipped a young black boy who in each lash screamed out in pain"**Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned."** nik stepeid out of the procession to turn and look at the young boy who was on his knees in so much pain he saw an apple on the floor and threw it at the man that was wipping him with a fierce ook of hatred in his eyes. THe man was so infuriated he turned around ready to whip him again when klaus grabbed something of the ground an threw it with vampire strength at the man, which hit him in the forehead and he fell of the horse. Dead. Me, Rosealinda and Elijah was stood of the side watching as klaus aproched the boy and said in a gentel tone "What is your name?" and the young black boy replied "Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me... then it took her."Nik crouched down before the boy so he could look in to his eyes and a small smile graced his lips " You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?" he said and the boy looked confused "Marcellus?" he asked nik nodded " It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means 'little warrior'." nik stood up and held a h

and out to Marcellus who hesitates first bur then smiled and took his hand and stood up then elijah said to us "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all." and kisse dthe top of Rosealinda head.

***end flashback***

Rosealinda Pov

"Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do" and then me and bekkah walked of.

We went on to a balcony were we saw Marcel and nik kill a young women for betraying her friend and bekkah looked lost in thought "you okay" i asked her and she nodded and we heared a noise behined us and saw marcel "Rebekah and Rosealinda Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy adn daddy in law." he said and bekkah spoke up "I thought you were dead" she said and marcel looked sad for a minuet "You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?" and i answered his question "Elijah. I think Klauz haz done zomething to him." and marcel looked at me "Stop. Stop right there. First as always you have got a brilliant accent and i see you still got your brilliant good lucks and second If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well." i shrugged and nodded and he continued " i said to nik 'There is nothing going on between us. I swear it, on my life.' but he didnt belive me by saying 'Your life means something to me. Give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case' and i told him of my feelings 'I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not –' but he wouldnt hear any of it ' And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but I am the constant. She's my family.' and i told him what he always tell him 'You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire.' and he replied 'And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be.' so that is what happened" he finished adn rebekah said"Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him." but he shook his head "I'm not scared of anyone." he replied bekkah threatened him"If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself." and i agreed with her"nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for." he said and speed of the balcony.

***back at the Mikealson Mansion***

i was watching hayley makeing sure she was fine after the little stunt she pulled earlier when nick came in followed by bekkah "Do you have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!" he said to hayley rasing his voice at the end but she stood her ground "Leave her be Niklauze" i said and then hayley told him "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put our little baby out of its misery." and he Vamp speed over to her and pins her to the door by her neck when bekkah rushes over to them "Nik! NIK!" she said and pushed him off of her and i walked to them and said " Keep your handz off her! Zhe iz pregnant, for God's zake! All of this vluster about not wanting the child, and then the zecond zhe tells you zhe'z ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want zomething. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."i aid hugging him and he hugged back kissing the top of my head and when i let him go he sat on the steps and we sat on ever side of him as Hayley went to bed for a nap and he said "I gave Elijah to Marcel" and i looked at him "Que (AN what)" and he looked at me and bekkah "Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering."and bekkah looked at hima and said "You bartered our brother?" nik nodded ": I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." and he got up and left i went upstairs to the room i could find elijah clothes in and got in bed and went ot sleep as we have our work cut out for us.

i hope you all enjoyyed it

~Kelsey xoxo


	3. Season 1 Episode 3 tangled up in blue

No-one Pov

Hayley is sitting on her bedroom floor, holding a thick book in her hands, reading. Klaus, Rebekah and rose alinda are standing in the living room thinking of the previouse day Elijah (voiceover) says "August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality."

whilest Rebekah is thinking of the night before when she killed all the vampires protecting the werwolf Elijah Continues"However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus."

Klaus is in thought of when he poured petrol all over the vampires and burnt them "He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I,as their eldest brotherand my lovely rosealinda, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if we fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness."

Rosealinda's Pov

I walked over to the couch and sat down with a glass of wine and watched bekkah and nik banter

" I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." bekah said and i shock my head giggling at her imaturity

" Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child. " Nik said and i butted in

" Oh, I am zo moved by your nevfound zenze of fatherly dutiez towards the verevolf carrying your hyvrid vun in her oven." i said and bekah gigled when hayley walked in and glarred at me

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." she said rather pissed of and nik answered her

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." i looked at bekah who looked rather pissed at him she picked up a pencil that was on the desk next to her and threw it at nik who caught it just before it impale in his face and Hayley spoke up again

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." i looked at bekkah who i sure was thinking the same as me that our little loup-garou (An Werewolf in French) has a crush on elijah before i said anything nik started to speak again "In the front, if we're being specific.

" i shook my head at him and he looked right back at me and smirked " You three said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" before nik could answer my phone rang and i checked the ID _Edward _ it read and my face paled abit more bekah and nik looked at me with a questioning look

"excusez-moi" they nodded and i zoomed up in to my room i put on the necklace that made me sound like bella

**Edward** _Rosealinda/Bella_

**Bella, love are you there **

_yes im here edward what do you want _

**love please tell me were you are Charlie doesnt remember you neather does anyone at school **

_Edward i told you to leave me alone _

i was intrupter with the door being knocked on "ma'm, Mr Mikealson sent me up to check on you." a maid who i reckognise as millie asked "yes Millie im fine thank you tell Niklaus ill be down in a moment and please tell Rebekah that it's him she'll understand" i said "yes ma'm would you like a drink ready for you" she replied and i covered the speaker "yes please can i have a glass of O please that's all Millie" ok ma'm" i heared her scurry away

**Love who was that **

_someone _

**love im going to find you i love you **

_Ed..._

the he hung up on my i took of the necklace and walked downstairs to hear bekkah say

" And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." i walked in and they looked at me

"are you ok rose" nik said giving me my drink "oui, Gracias. Nik." i took the drink and sat down bekkah gave me a sympathetic look

"Nous parlerons plus tard" (AN we will talk later) she nodded bekah was the only one to learn french apart from Elijah when hayley made her self know

" That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" she sounded rather nervouse

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." and i chuckled and she shrugged her shoulders i finished the rest of the blood and nik said

"And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." i looked at him with a eyebrow raised

" And vhat's Plan B?" i asked and he looed me straight in the eye and said

"War."

***THE ABATTOIR***

I was with nik going to see Marcel when he walked straight in to his (Our old) house when a man marcel was stood with finished saying somtheing about nik i wasn't listening to

"Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones." he said and i shock my head and muttered

"Qu'est-ce une bite" (An(bite prononced as b-EE-t) what a dick) nik smirked at me the young man who i now learent was alled Thierry turned to marcel and said

"I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too." when nik butted in

"Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact—" and i giggled which was really alluring to Thierry as it was his first time hearing my giggle when i stopped he stood up straight and looked confused

" All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire, this lovely women is rosealinda klaus sister-in-law, the original we have in a coffin wife and also a french seductress they're also guests here. Peace, all right" marcel said and they both nodded and marcel turned to nik and continued on talking

" All right. What you need, my brother?" nik looked at him and said

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah and Rosealinda is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it." he said smirking and i hit the back of his head and said

"je ne suis pas travaillé jusqu'à "(An- im not worked up) nad he smirked at me whilest i glared at him and marcel looked at me

"I'll say." and the thierry had to but in

"We're not gonna have 4 Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers." if only they knew and i said to him

"Iz that an accuzation againzt an Original?" adn nik looked mad

"yeah" he said rather smugly Nik whent storms at Thierry, ready to kill him when marcel stopped him

"What did I say about peace?" he turned and looked at me and nik

"Come on. Walk with me." Nik held his arm out to me which i took nik looked back and smiled smugly at Thierry whilest Marcel guided us out of the room. we walked out along the balcony of the building and i thought about all the past memories when nik broke the silence

"You inner circle man lacks a sense of humor." i stiffed a giggle and marcel noticed and looked at me

" He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?" i nodded and nik replied

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" marcel didnt look impressed

"Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?" nik looked serious

"You understand I had to ask." marcel nodded and we continued to walke around.

***THE FRENCH QUARTER***nik hung up and

i was still with nik in the mansions cellar talking to bekkah

**Bekkah **_**Nik**__ Rosealinda_

**Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?**

_Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "no". Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers._

**Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth?**

i laughed at her

**_Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us._**

**So, war it is, then.**

_**Indeed.**_

_Do you know what to do with the witch?_

**I believe I do.**

_**Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step.**_

_****_nik hung up and faced the vampire that we had down in the cellar guarding the vampire nik held hostage called Joshua. Nik turned to Josh and said "I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?"

Joshua looked scaresd of him " Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy." i giggled nik looked at me and i smiled at him nik grabed a pitchfork and staps the unknown vampire with it.

"What did he do to you, anyway?" josh asked klaus,

"It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example, drive this through his torso." nik romeved the pitch fork and copeled josh to stab the vamp and josh obeyed but looked confused about what he did,

"That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway." he said i looked at him adn started to speak

"It's called mind compulzion..." josh turned and looked at me

"Vampirez can compel humanz. Originalz, like my family and I, can also compel vampirez, and no one can compel Originalz. You following...?" joshua nodded at me

"good"

"That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser." nik said to josh

" But I never had my guts drained out of me." josh said not even trying to hide his curiosity

"Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we" nik replied Klaustoke back the pitchfork and ran it into the vampire, twisting it in his guts.

*** 5 mins later***

niks phone rang and he pulled the pitch fork out of the vampire and gave it to josh and he sat next to me and but it on loud speaker

**Bekkah** **_Nik_**_Rosealinda_

_**Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make. Well?**_

**You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?**

_ Oh, do tell._

**She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?**

**_Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?_**

**Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy.**

_Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan._

**I told you you'd be pleased.**

**_Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic._**

they both hung up and me and nik made our way upstairs.

MIKAELSON MANSION WITH BEKKAH ADN SOPHIE

Sophie, Rebekah, me and Klaus are all in niks study argueing " Are you out of your mind? No way." the little with yelled

"It's very zimple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator zpell to help uz find my huzband" i said

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." she said to me

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." nik said

"Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues." bekkah said making stupid gesters sophie seemed to be in shock and she finally spoke up

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" she asked rather impatiantly

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." bekkah said getting rather angry i looked at the lil sorcière "AN witch)

" Let me cut to the chaze. Davina has Elijah. You sorcière, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. ve don't know vhere zhe is. Ergo, ve need magie. (AN magic in FRE)" i said and sophie had to go all cocky

"Davina would sense it." she stated

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." she said rather bitchly

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." she exclaimed when nik slammed his hand on the table makeing me jump klause stated " Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." sophie looked ready to cry

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" nik said

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." sophie said looking down

nik went to find marcel and i went with bekkah to ROUSSEAU'S

we were sat at trhe bar talking to cami "And so then we moved back here to be closer to my brothers because—let's face it—family's important, right, Camille?"

"Cami. I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been in here before? both Your face looks so familiar."she asked

"You must have zeen uz out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He'z a pal of ourz... zort of. I heard he had a crush on the vlonde vartender at Rousseau'z." i said smirking

" I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills." she said and i nodded

"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment." bekkah said and i remebered her telling me about the blound boy back in mystic falls

"Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?" cami said

" I like you, Cami. Most girlz have the unfortunate tendency of being petits crétins pleurnichards." i said

" Thanks... I think." she said

" Hey, we're supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" bekkah asked

(cami smiled and shrugged

me and bekkah moved to a booth and rang nik

**Bekkah**_**Klaus**__Rosealinda_

**_Little sister._**

**Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight.**

**_Dare I ask?_**

_Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?_

**_Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted._**

**Meaning?**

**_We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong._**

he started to tell us what he did to the vampire to make him go and destroy the witches imgrediants and flip the tables, also that he saw katie and thierlittle cœur à cœur (AN heart to heart) and that he tryed to stop niks vamp going in to the witches shop but he didnt listen

"But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive..." he explained more of Thierry killing the vampire

"Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?" he said

THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA

Me,Rebekah and Klaus enter the party, bekahs arm looped in to niks arm, ,looking at the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests." Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." nik said we all spotted walking in wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looks pleased, but Klaus' smile fell

"What's she doing here?" he asked i looked at him and said

"Vhat Vetter Vay to distract Marcel than to put hiz very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampirez? Me and Rebekah crosses the courtyard to greet Cami.

"Hello, darling. You look precious." bekkah exclaimed i noticed marcel looking at cami from the balcony

"This party is ridiculous, but I think I did well with this dress." she said and i agreed cami and nik made eye contact and she nodded at him

"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" xami ask bekkah and i stiffed a laugh when nik walked over

"He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning." he said

"You clean up pretty well yourself." she said flirting with him i look a better who shrugged

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." he said

"You two chit-chat. we need booze." she said draging me of"

Shall we? nik asked

"Okay." was the last thin i heared

(Klaus offers his arm and Cami takes it. Rebekah approaches the bar.)

"Two Scotches, please." bekkah asked the bartender whilest i sat down and saw marcel walking over "You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" he asked

"I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." she said

" looks good on you, Bekah." he said to her adn she glared at him i saw nik adn cami watching us i concantreted and listened in to there converstation

"The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel." Cami said to Klaus

"I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history." he replied with a lil joke in there

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch." cami said and i held in my laughter but klause didnt

"It's as though she invented the term." he said Cami gazed at Klaus; he seemed drawn in for a moment but caught himself, spotting Marcel getting ready to approach them and walking away from me and bekkah

"Listen. Pardon me for a moment." nik said and walked of and i saw marcel walk to cami adn i stopped listenin

Me, bekah and nik walked across the courtyard

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" nik asked bekkah

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voilà." she said to him when we saw diego entering and he saw marcel adn cami dancing he walked next to marcel and wispered something to him and he excuse himself from cami "Our cue to leave." bekkah said and we walked of

Me and bekkah was in the cemetery with Sophie when she loked shocked

" Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going."she said

"You can't. zhe'll zenze it." i exclaimed

"No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment." she said bekkah grabbed the paper that had black sand on and threw it to the side"You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed."

MIKEALSON MANSION

Rebekah was sat at the piano and i was sat on the top of it and she was playing a scater of noses lazaly nik entered and she sat up

"Well, tonight was an epic failure." she said

"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." he replied and i looked at him

"Are you mad? Katie died before Zophie could complete the Zpell." i said

"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie." he said and my eyes widedned

"You what?" bekkah shouted

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him." he said

"Sophie trusted you. we trusted you against all our better instincts."she said more calmer

" Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us." he did have a point

" Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us." bekkah said and a tear came to my eye and bekkah got up adn hugged my side

"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself." he said and i looked up at him

"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. You disgust me." bekkah replied

Rebekah toke a sip of her bourbon, then sets it on the piano and dragged me up to her room so i could tell her about my phone call with edward

*** 2 hours later***

i sat in my room listening to hayley type away on her laptop and nik walk in to her door way

"I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us." he said

"Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks." Hayley replied

klaus paused a minuet and countinued "You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

"He was kind to me" hayley replied and that sounded alot like ELi to me

Noone pov

Elijah (voiceover) said "There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption..." Niklau was getting ready to leave when hayley spoke up

"Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl."she told the hybrid who slowly turned around and he smiled a genuin smile slowly

Elijah (voiceover) continues "...Yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe."

THE FRENCH QUARTER

Rebekah is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly disheveled. She sees Marcel, and turns the other way but runs into him there. "You're following me." she stated to marcel He walks toward her, backing her up against a store front."Maybe you're just in my way." he replied and walked of and the female original shut her eyes


	4. Season 1 Episode 4 girls in new orleans

No-one's POV

Klaus (voiceover) says "My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. Now, we have returned to find the city has a new king, who rules with the aid of a powerful girl. They've taken possession of my brother, Elijah. A coven of witches want this girl for themselves; they seek to enlist my help, using my unborn child as leverage, though I suspect they have ulterior motives. So, I've made a plan of my own: I will free my brother, and reclaim the city for my family. Then, I will be king."

ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH; DAVINA'S ROOM; MIKAELSON MANSIONEdit

The young witch Davina is kneeled infrount of a coffin with the oldest brother and takes out the dagger that has been plundeged in to his heart Klaus countinues (voiceover) "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."

Niklaus was in an office looking at a painting along with the waitress

" No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." The young women asked

"Because I enjoy your company. And I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her—he thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman—a girl, really, one with vast potential—held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women—protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami—does that sound evil to you?" the Hybrid replied

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally." She said to him and Klaus smiled at her

"I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer." Klause asked the blond women "Okay, what are we writing?" she asked

"My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." He replied to her

" Excuse me? My private life is–" she started before getting cut of by Niklaus

"Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." Shoch and fright crossed over Camillies face

"WHAT?" she shrieked Klause speed over to her and held her against the wall and compeled her

" You're frightened. Don't be." He said and she was no longer frightened of the Hybrid

"I'm not scared anymore. That's... amazing. How did you...?" cami asked with a puzzle exprecian

"It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel." He answered and cami just stared up at him in aww

ROSEALINDA POV

I was in the mikeason manner sat next to bekkah as she typed away on her laptop and the Werewolf was sat looking through a book talking to the elder "I told you Agnes, I feel great!" Hayley said "You are overdue for a checkup." Replied the elder witch" What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!" Hayley replied trying to make a joke "A lot of vomen would kill to have a child. It ztrikez me as odd that you're not taking vetter care of yourz." I said to her and bekkah looked up from typing and nodded "I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it." Said Agnes Hayley looked in thought for a minuet and then rolled her eyes " Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is." She huffed Agnes and Hayley left me and bekkah and we was looking at a satellite photo of the French quarter when the door opens and Niklaus walked in "Please, sisters, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?"" he asked and i rolled my eyes ashe poured hiself a scotch "Someone has to find Elijah, even if we have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans." She snapped back to nik "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." He said and i just looked at him and watch bekkah type on her computer "I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin." She said "Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance." He said and i smiled bitterly at him and said "Az uzual, your pover gravs are more important than rezcuing your brother." I said to him and he shrugs "I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." I glared at him and bekah gave him a tight smile.

NIGHTWALKER

Me and Bekkah when to one of the nightwalkers bar as Diego and Josh was talking about getting a daylight ring and something about nik when bekkah says to them "You and me both." Diego stands up and claps his hands together and walks towards me and bekkah "Look alive, boys. We got ourselves two high-class Original vampire." He said with a smirk "Mmm, a real charmer. What if we told you we could help you out with your little Klaus problem, in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip?" Diego's face went serious "Like what?" he asked "You might have heard the rumorz that Marcel and bekkah were quite the item, back in the day. He zeemz to have moved on, and I'd like to know with who." I asked and Dego scoffed and turned back to the bar "You've seen him with the bartender." He said and bekkah looks at him as if he grew two more heads "What, that plain-Jane that he carries on with? Only a blind man would choose her over me. There must be another girl in his harem." She said He just shrugged and shooke his head "Look, we just need the tiniest bit of closure. And then we can leave New Orleans and we'll be sure to take Klaus with us, which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier?" she asked Diego sighed and spoke again "Look, Marcel's got a full plate. If he's seeing some other hottie, she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by." He said and me and bekkah smiled at him "And that, milady, is all I got." He said and i nodded.

ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH

Me and bekkah walked in to a church were a priest was cleaning up he looked up at us and then went back to what he was doing could you say impoli (AN rude) "Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour." He said to us and i looked at bekkah who shrugged "we don't much care for ghosts. I am, however, fascinated by window shutters. we've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters." I stiffed a giggle which went unnoticed by the priest "Are you really interested in shutters?" he asked her "I can azzure you it'z her current life obzezzion, Vhat's your name?" i asked him and he replied "Father Kieran. And you are?" i was about to say when bekkah said "mildly curious." The father sighned deeply i noticed a red stain on the wall "Vhat happened here?" i asked and the sighed again "St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now. Since the night of the seminary students were killed... by one of their own. You're standing on blood." I looked at the floor and noticed the red mark i moved of the mark on the other side of bekkah "I'm not squeamish. Where's the attic?" she said "Like I said, the church is closed." bekah moved herself right in front of his face and compeled him "Where is the attic?" she asked and he answered " Past the sacristy, up the stairs." She smiled and gestered for me to follow "Thank you. Now, forget we was here."

IN THE ATTICK

We found the door " I knew it!" bekkah exclaimed She tried to enter the room, but she couldn't i looked around and saw Elijahs coffin i walked over to it and bekkah followed his eyes were open and he was looking straight at me " mon amour" (AN My love) he sent a memory in to mine and bekkah head, using a memory of when we us three were going to an opera at New Orleans in the 1880s as a backdrop. we are dressed in 19th century finery and standing in front of a horse and carriage. "What the bloody hell?" she asked and i heared a noise behind me before i turned around i heared the voice i've wanted to hear for ages " Rebekah, language, please!" he said adn bekkah got so excited she squeled "Elijah!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug when they were done he walked up to me and gave me a passionet kiss an di wrapped my arms around his neck we pulled away because bekkah cleared her throught "i've missed you my love" he said "never leave me again" i said to him "never" bekkah walked up to use and all three of us hugged us three were all the closes to each other bekkah pulled away and i had my head on eli chest "What is all this?" she asked "You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans' society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory that only you I and rosealinda share. Also, I needed to know it wasn't another one of Davina's tricks." He said "Vell, how are you even avake?" i asked he smiled down at me "Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the dagger's power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new!" "So, pop us into the attic and we can find a way to get you out!" she said and he looke at us "I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah, This girl, Davina, she's...curious. Willful, too." He poured us all a drink and continued " Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley, and her baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace. " he handed us our drinks "In the meantime, I need you to look after Hayley. She is our family now, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection." He held out his glass for a toast "Swear to me, Rebekah, Rosealinda" He returned us back to reality, where we were still standing in the doorway, looking at him in his coffin a tear came to my eye "we swear." We turned to leave.

WOODED AREA IN THE BAYOU

I was with bekkah looking for Hayley to protect her wolf i see some men walking passed a women who looked like Hayley she began fighting the two men she killed the first one but the seconed man was huge and she couldn't get out so me and bekah speed behind him and snapped his neck "Have to say, I'm impressed." She said " How did you find me? " Hayley asked "Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?" bekkah asked the young hybrid " Witches, warlocks, whatever." I notied some more men with flashlights adn i pounted it out to bekkah "There're more of them. Run!" i said and she was weary first but i gave her a look so she knew to run bekkah muttered to herself but i hear it "If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into..." and we were both shot in the heart which parilized us adn Hayley saw us "Rebekah! ROsealinda!" she screamed she was shot on the shoulder which cause her to pass out and fell on to the ground and i the passed out.

***1 hour laer***

Me and Rebekah awaken from passing out after being shot in the heart with an arrow. I pulled out the arrow groan, and i sat up adn i saw find five or more bodies, all dead and bloodied bekah looked around "What the hell?" she muttered she got her self up but breathing heavily and she gave me a hand and we looked around for Hayley "Hayley? HAYLEY?" we couldn't see her so we went and rand nik he finaly answered and sounded pissed

K: What do you mean, 'She's missing?'

R: What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl.

K: Keep looking. I'm on my way.

BAYOU CLINICE

Me and bekah walked in to the clinc were we was meeting nic and i saw the Dr on the floor next to a used syringe when klause came in "Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" bekkah said smirking and i just giggled "Who took her, Rebekah?" he said to calmyly "we don't know." She replied "What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" he said sounding more mad "We don't know! we had an arrow in our heart. If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then–" she said and we got cut of by a wolf howling " Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is." Bekkah said and i shook my head at her we made our way outsideand Hayley came out of the forest in tourn and tattered clothes. She looks dazed and exhausted, we all ran up to her "Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened." Nik said being impatient "I can't remember." She sounded really tired klaus examined Hayley for wounds "You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you." He said " One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" she said and nik looked confuse " No, not that fast."bekah and i ran over to Hayley wraped an arm around her protectively "Leave her alone!" and we was thinking and then it hit me "itz the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your zyztem, it can heal any wound." Nik turned and stared at me "Your own child healed you." Bekkah said and nik smiled at the thought " How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" bekkah questioned her "I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me." Hayley said rather quiet nik got right mad and angrily pointed to Hayley "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–"nik said getting rather protective "It wasn't Sophie–" bekkah said but got cut of by Hayley "It was Agnes." Nik looked more pissed "Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" and i thought about Eli "Not if Elijah gets there firzt." I said "Elijah? Did you find him?" she asked abit to excited an di glared daggers at her when she wasn't looking at me and nik noticed and smirked at me "He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you." Bekkah said Hayley smiled at that "Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." She asked and we get ready to go she tried to walk but stumbled and nic got her " Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you. " he said to her we all walked back to the car Hayley in niklaus arms.

Noones pov

Davina is sat touching Tim's broken violin. She turns sadly toward her windchimes, and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak, and turns, startled. She is walking toward Elijah's coffin when she hears his voice—he was stood behind her grey from not feeding "It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk." They both gave each other small smiles


	5. Season 1 Episode 5- Sinners and Saints

Season1 Episode 5- Sinners and Saints

Noone pov

Rosealinda (voice over) said " My family and I are the first vampirez in hiztory, the Originalz. Three hundred years ago, we helped to vuild the city of New Orleanz. We were happy here, a family. Recently, a coven of witchez lured my brother-in-law back, using his unborn child as leverage. My husband , Elijah, tried to help him, but he betrayed him to his enemy, the vampire, then, he's been held prisoner by a powerful witch. My brother-in-law seeks to manipulate others to procure my release. But, I have my own plan. If this witch proves to be an enemy, I will stop her. By whatever means necessary.

***Davina's Attic***

Elijah is standing in the attic, focusing on Davinas pulsing carotid artery. His skin looks very gray as a result of not feeding while he was daggered "You're the one they call honorable." The young which said and Elijah smiled at her " Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you?" was his reply "You don't look well." She pointed out " Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well. Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches." He told her "And why should I trust you?" she asked the original vampire"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood." He stated "Why not? I'm the only one here. " she asked with a speak of confusion in here voice "Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child." He reassured toke a hat pin and pricked her finger with it. A drop of blood clung to the end of the needle, and she places the drop on Elijah's lip. After a moment, Elijah's skin returns to it's normal complexion. Davina looked pleased

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Rosealinda Pov

" We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." Nik said to the young witch " I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." She said sounding scared " Then who were they?" bekkah asked "They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby." She told use "What kind of vision?" i asked "She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one." She said and i looked confused and nik pretty much read my mind "Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" he asked "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." She said and i whispered to bekkah who sat next to me "Defentaly Nik child" and we both laughed "Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second." He said sounding rather pleased "Sophie, look, we promised Elijah that we would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me and rosie just how extreme this faction is?"she said "Elijah's talking to Davina?" she asked "Yeah. As ve speak, I imagine." I said "I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." Sophie said "Do tell." Nik said "I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches." Before she started her story there was a knock at the door and one of the maids got it and talked quieltly before comeing in to the room leaving the guests in the hallway

"Mr. Mikealson there is a family in the hallway looking for an Isabella swan there called the cullens" whilest she said that i was taking a drink if water and i started to choke on it and bekkah looked at me "Is it them" she asked and i nodded "why he did come looking for you he must defiantly want to go out with you" she said "i didn't date him he stalked me and watched me sleep" i said and she giggled "Rosie what aren't you telling me" nik asked "its some...friendz you could say from when i was in hiding and a cold onetook a fancie to me and watched me sleep and wouldn't let me be" i told him "invite the cullens in" he told the maid i looked at him and threw my glass at him the cullend walked in just a nik caught it "thats not nice rosie" he said to me and then turned to the cullens "I'm Niklaus Mikealson this is my family i belive you are looking for a girl" he said and i glared at him "rosealinda i belive its you there looking for but bewarned Cullens she isn't the same" nik said when Carlisle spoke up "Niklause..." he said and nik cut in "pleas Klause, Niklause is the name my father gave me" he said "Klaus why would we be wanting Rosealinda she doesn't look like the young lady were looking for" he said "well she was hiding from me and well she oversly used witchraft pleae o and talk in the kitchen.

I lead the cullens in to the dinning room were a few hybrids were dotted around with maids and waiters "Mrs Mikealson would you like a drink" Millie asked "no thank you Millie" she nodded and walked off "please zit" i said and we all gathered around the table the table was square so it went like this:

Carlisle

Esme Emmett

Jasper Rosalie

Alice Edward

Me

" I know you all have queztionz for me but i told you in forks to leave me alone and i told Edward over the phone" i said And they all looked down at the table "Bella we love you please come back to use please you are not Rosealinda" alice said holding my hands "Ali, im zo zorry but i am Rozealinda it was all a liar in Forks i did love you all but i wasn't in love with Edward im zorry" i said "Bella can we all ask you a question please" Carlisle asked and i nodded "ok Alice you can start" he said and alice looked at me and thought but when she saw my outfit: a purple courset a black leather skirt with purple wedges and Elijahs blazer as i got a bit chillie "when did you het awesome fashion sence apart from the blazer" she said "Alice, im over 1000 years old and i'm from Paris what do you think" i said and she squeled "so you have seen fashion change through time" and i nodded next was Jasper "why do some of these people smell of a mixture of vampire and Wolf" he asked "i was waiting for that question, there hybrids Niklaus of 'creation'" when i sais that nik, bekkah and Hayley walked in "how are you doing Rosealinda"nik asked i nodded and aa compelled woman came over to nik and held out her wrist an dhe nodded to her and drank it i looked at the cullens and saw there face full of disgust "ignore him he iz the devil reborn, anyway let carry one Ezme your question" she nodded and looked at me "who is in you family and how are you related to them" i nodded "well there is Mikeal, Ezther, Finnik, Elijah, Niklauz, Kol, Revekah and Henrick and i would say Hayley and the miracle baby thats in her although Mikeal, Ezther finnik, kol and Hennrick are dead and henry was only a boy and then niklauz gave away Elijah to marcel for a peace offering and then Nik is just a bâtard (AN bastard) bekkah is an awesome best friend Hayley shes cool and im starting to think of her as a sister but i don't know her that well and then Elijah..." i paused and saw my family looking at me "...what can i say about Eli, he is a proper gentleman and has still got his humanity unlike nik and he is the love of my life nobdy can compare when he was daggered if elf dead inside but know i feel better except the pull at my heart" i finished "wow" Esme said and i nodded with a few tears in my eyes and bekkah gave me a side hug i hugged her back Hayley looked at me "i didn't know you thought of me as a sister" i nodded to her and she hugged me and i hugged back "ok Carlize your question" he nodded "whilest i was with the Volturi i got told about the original family is that your family" he asked "yes our family is the original family we are the line of the first vampires in existence. All vampires are descended from us. we are the most powerful vampires in the world. We were created by Esther, wife of Mikael,and the original witch by his request. She is the one who also placed the Hybrid Curse on Niklaus." I said and he nodded next was Emmett "How strong and fast are you and what can kill an original and also what kind of powers do you have?" Emmett asked "well we get stronger and faster the older we are so we are always the strongest only a certain wooden stake can kill use called white oak but we burnt the tree down and nik likes to keep the ashes to dagger his family if they try to cross him but if you are a normal vampire any wooden stake to the heart and all vampires can compel humans but only use originals can compele all specie and we don't burn in the sun because of these bewitched rings we can also turn off our empotion im also ½ seductress so i would say watch out and nic is the original hybrid" i looked at rosealie "well mine isn't a good question but could you ever forgive me for being such a bitch to you i was just geolouse as i thought you was human" she asked me "es rosealie i an forgive you" i said and i smiled at her and now it was Edwards question "how coud you let some one ruin your soul" he asked "my soil isn't worried." How please may you leave im sure we have other problems thatnk you for comeing. And they let

Lafayette Cemetery –

Me and bekkah walked in to the cemetery walking around when we saw Hayley and Sophie argueing we saw Hayley bloke the exit and said "Listen. The whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. Your sister's the one that told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter, into the bayou. And, last night, I'm pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life. So, I'm coming with you. " Rebekkah and i got further in and bekkah spoke up "Could you two be more idiotic?" she asked an dthe both girls looked up at her "Two can play the follow-game, you know! You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going." She continued and Hayley butted in "So distract them. Because unless you wanna see lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?"me and Rebekah stares at her, annoyed. Sophie rolls her eyes and sighed resigned to having Me, Hayley and Rebekah tag along.

When bekkah phone rang when she answered we heard alot of music and men fighting:

K What's the matter Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?

R What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?

K: According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar.

R: Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, and we're keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please?

And bekkah hung up her phone

No-one POV

Davina's attic –

Elijah was still fiddling around with the violin as Davina packed her suitcase "So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?" he asked the young witch "That's was the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out." She replied "And then what?" he questioned further" They're punished, and I'm free." She answered and Elijah looked curious "From Marcel? " he asked "Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal." Davina said smiling slightly "Is that what you want? To be normal?" he asked her "I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I... " she started to get tears n her eyes "hurt people. Even when I don't mean to." Elijah looked sympathetic to her and looked at her "Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them." He said hopeing to make her happy "There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt." She said " And who is that?" he asked her she let out a loud sigh "Sophie Deveraux." Elijah looked shocked of the new information he was learning

The Bayou –

Rosealinda POV

ME, Sophie, Rebekah and Hayley were walking around the Bayou to look for the dead witches "So, this Harvest thingy—tell me more." Bekkah said with a curious look on her face "Klaus said to wait." Sophie said and i looked at her "Yez. He alzo zaid to ztay out of the vayou and yet here we are, amongst the crawly, vuzzy creaturez." I said and Hayley finally spoke "We're here."we had reached the place where the witches were killed. They're bodies were bloodied and ripped apart, and a dismembered head lied near the bodies. Sophie, looked sick, kneeled down to dig around her bag for the ingredients she needs to consecrate her fellow witches " Whoa." Hayley exclaimed Hayley and i saw a huge pawprint in the mud. In a nearby tree, there wer three bloody scratches in the bark "Is that a wolf track?" sophie asked there was a crunching noise, like footsteps, nearby "Who's there?" bekkah called out The person approaching use is a male vampire – Marcel's informant, Tomas "What the hell? two Original?" He ran away with vampire speed, leaving use girls standing and gaping

Big Auggie's Bayou Bar / Davina's attic / The Harvest – "There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" – "I do, Marcellus." Edit

Bekkah was on the phone to Nik again

K Let me understand this: against all logic, you, Hayley and rosealinda went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?

R: Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost.

K: I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction.

Ro:are you zmiling Niklauz

Rebekah: doesn't matter about that rose I'm on my way.

She hung up, and swated a mosquito that has landed on her arm.

Noones POV

DAVINA'S ATTIC

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith. We were so stupid." She said to the original vampire "So how did it begin?" she asked "We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud. " she started

FLASHBACK

It's night now, and the four girls are led into the Lafayette Cemetery by the elders to start the Harvest. There are birdbaths with liquid that is lit on fire burning around them "Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith." Bastianna said The girls kneel in a row in the middle of the crowd of people.

DAVINA'S ATTIC

"Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preperation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice." Davina said

FLASHBACK

The first girl stands up to begin the Harvest, but is interrupted when Sophie runs into the cemetery

No! Stop! Bastiana, stop! You have to stop, Bastiana, please don't do this!" sophie shouted A male witch wraps his arms around Sophie to restrain her, and covers her mouth with his hand so she can't intervene or scream anymore Davina [voiceover]said "Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything." Bastiana said "To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith?" The girl nods in response, and holds out her hand for the blood sacrifice. Instead, Bastiana slits the girl's throat, and the young witch falls to the ground. The other three girls start to scream in terror, but they're also restrained so that they can't run away. Davina's mother stares straight ahead as her daughter screams

DAVINA'S ATTIC

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen." Elijah asked "Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us!" Davina said

FLASHBACK

The next witch is pushed forward, and Bastiana slashes her throat with the knife as well, despite her protests "No, no!" Davina said "Monique Deveraux." Bastianna said "NO, NO, NOOO!" Davina shouted A man forces Monique forward to be sacrificed next Davina [voiceover] said "I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something."sophie asked "What is wrong with you!?" Jane-Anne looks worried, but does nothing

DAVINA'S ATTIC

"But no one did." She said "And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened. " Elijah pointed out and divina nodded "Yes. Someone finally did." She sighned

FLASHBACK

" Monique, run away! Run away!" sophie screamed A shrill whistle can be heard, and a group of vampires, led by Marcel, infiltrates the cemetery and they start killing the witches "Marcel." Sophie shouter

BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR

"You're the one who stopped it." Klaus asked "Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and he asked me to stop the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked. But I was too late." Marcel said

FLASHBACK

The vampires are still attacking the Elders. A vampire bites Bastiana and feeds on her until she dies, and when her body falls to the ground, so does the magic knife in her hand. Another vampire bites and kills Davina's mom. Agnes picks up the knife from the ground, and grabs Monique and slits her throat with it. Davina screams, hysterical and trying to break free. " No, Monique! Nooo! Let go of me! Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it!" Davina screamed she fights against the guy holding her. Marcel watches her fight against him as she headbutts the guy in the face, so Marcel kills the man and grabs Davina protectively "I got you." Marcel said

BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR

" There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" Marcel asked Klaus and he smiled slightly "I do... Marcellus." He said "I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits." Marcel somberly said

FLASHBACK

Marcel is still holding Davina, while Sophie kneels on the ground, holding Monique's body in her lap. Sophie looks up at Marcel and Davina, and Davina holds her hand out toward Monique. A light inside Monique leaks out of her body, and into Davina's outstretched hand, and Sophie and Marcel stare at her in amazement

DAVINA'S ATTIC

" Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors." Davina said "So... the Harvest was actually working?" Elijah asked Davina "Something was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back? But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life. " she replied

Big Auggie's Bayou Bar –

Rosealindas POV

" And if they you do, you lose yours." I heard Nik say to Marcel and he replied "And Davina loses her life." Me and Rebekah showed up and joined them "Isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two?" she asked with a smile "Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." He said fake slurring his words "I haven't zeen him this luzhy zince the '20z." I said and bekkah agreed "So you came to take him home?" Marcel asked " Why else would we be here?" she asked back I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me. I know better. " i looked at her in confusion and she shook her head "I hope so, because you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of me." She said back "Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson. You do not wanna be on the wrong side of me." He shot back to her the two stared at each other intently.

NOONE POV

"Elijah?" Davina called out Elijah came out of hideing "I'm pleased you stayed." He said "You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" she asked "I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you." He said " Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" she said to him "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath." He told her " And I'll fight the witches until mine." She said to him

Mikaelson Mansion –

Rosealinda POV

Rebekkah was pouring me and her a drink whilest we talked to Hayley "I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?" bekkah said "I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there. But sometimes, when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going." She said Rebekah gave Hayley a sympathetic look and hands her a drink. Hayley side-eyes her, and Rebekah suddenly remembed that Hayley is pregnant and couldnt drink, so she drunk Hayley's glass in one gulp, and then drank her own "Oh, right. Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind." She said and Hayley rolled her eyes " And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulouz pair of bootz traipzing through the bayou for just anyone." I said to her and she smiled whilest me and bekkah laughed when the frount door opened and nik came in "Nik, finally. What–" she got cut of by the door opening again and Elijah walked in and bekkah ran to him and hugged him he smiled over at Hayley and looked over ot me i got up and walked to him "mia amore" he said and kissed me i kissed back when i pulled away i noticed Hayley had left "Elijah! You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" she asked and i laughed i looked up at Elijah and he smiled at me "Excuse me, just a moment." He said "Where's he going?" she asked me and i shrugged we listened closely and watched him go through the patio door "You're back." Hayley said "I'm back." He said and i looked at bekkah and then a loud slap came and i looked at bekkah who was trying to hold in a giggle "Don't make promises you can't keep. Welcome home." She said.

Mikaelson Mansion – Study –

The Mikaelson siblings me and Hayley were in the study, where Elijah stood behind the desk and me in his arms and explains everything that he has learnt from Davina that day "Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina."

FLASHBACK

[In the back room of Rousseau's, Jane-Anne and Sophie are both sobbing and arguing]

Sophie: I swear, I had no idea that the Harvest could possibly be real!

Jane-Anne: But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong, and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe. And now my daughter is dead.

Sophie: Please tell me how to fix this.

Jane-Anne: Now that Marcel has Davina, how we are even supposed to find her? If we don't finish the Harvest, Monique and those two other girls are dead for real.

[Sophie steps toward her sister and grabs her hands]

Sophie: Look at me. You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back. It'll be our little secret. We'll do it together. I'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires, find Davina, stop Marcel and finish the ritual once and for all. Even if I have to slit Davina's throat myself.

PRESENT DAY

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." Elijah said

[As they speak, Sophie kneels in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying


	6. Season1Episode6- Fruitofthe poision tree

Season 1 Episode 6- Fruit on the poision Tree

(Rosealinda Deloca-Mikeaslon S-Z B/W- V )

Rebekah (voiceover): "My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we called New Orleans home. Now, we've returned, drawn by a witch who seeks to use my brother Klaus' unborn child as leverage in a brewing war. But his quest for power has turned brother against brother, leaving our family more divided than ever. Now that Elijah has returned, can our family unite to face this new threat?"

MIKAELSON MANSIONEdit

Rosealindas Pov

Klaus and Elijah sit opposite each other in the living room, both reading. Klaus was reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah is reading one of his mother's grimoires with his arms wrapped around me with a dead girl lays on the coffee table as we listen to classical music. After a moment, Rebekah entered "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?"she asked "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Nik asked not looking up from his book "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Eli replied "And what's this business?" she asked gestures to the dead girl on the table Elijah replied"This is a..." he used gestures as though he's searching for a word "...peace offering." He finished "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish."nik said "And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth." He replied and i giggled Klaus rolled his eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestured to the girl "Not this nonsense."Elijah said "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Nik asked grinning "Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet." Bekkah said Elijah looked up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood driped onto the floor "Ah, yes." He agreed Klaus started to read his book aloud [recites "A Poison Tree" by William Blake] "I was angry with my friend" Klaus looked at Elijah " I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe:I told it not, my wrath did grow And I watered it in fears, Night and morning with my tears; And I sunned it with smiles, And with soft deceitful wiles. And it grew both day and night," nik looked at Eljah and then Hayley walked in rubbing her pregnant belly "Til it bore an apple bright. And my foe beheld it shine. And he knew that it was mine, And into my garden stole" Klaus watched Elijah set down the grimoire and follow Hayley into the kitchen he looked at me with a questioning look and i shrugged and gesteured for him to continue " When the night had veiled the pole; In the morning glad I see My foe outstretched beneath the tree." I listened in to there conversation In the kitchen, "Good morning." I could hear the smile in the way he talked "Hey." She replied and i heard the back door open and a bag getting dragged "Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" Hayley asked when bekkah voice added "Speaking of, add bleach" she said and stomped through in to the living room and got rid of the girl "You know, I do hope my siblings and Rose were hospitable to you, in my absence." Elijah asked "In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer." I heared a long silence "Oh...milk. They've been fine. Your siblings and rose are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that." She said and I smiled "I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns." He said "They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting." Hayley replied "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem." He told her "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?" bekkah said "Probably no one." He said and i walked in to the kitchen and heated up some blood and i saw Hayley giving him aquestioning look i sat at the table infrount of Hayley "Alright, potentially everyone." He said and he held out his hand for me to take which i did.

MIKAELSON MANSION

I was up in my and Eli room just laying there in each other arms listening to bekkah scrubbing the floor and nik reading his poetry "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Bekkah said to nik "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!" he said and i smiled up at Eli who smiled back down at me and flipped me over and kissed me and i was laughing we heard bekkah and Nik laughing downstairs probably hearing us laughing "shall we go downstairs love?" he asked and i nodded and we went downstairs "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Eli said we sat on the love seat and he ot esthers Grimoirea and flipped through it "What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" bekkah asked "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell." Rebekah, I and Klaus look at each other in confusion "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from zophie Deveraux?" i asked stunned "Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Me nik and bekkah smiled at him "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He pointed to Rebekah and thinks for a moment "You stay here and watch Hayley." And he looked at me "and you can come with me and niklaus" he said and kissed my head and me and Eli walked out but i heard bekkah and nik "How did I get elected super-nanny?" she asked "More importantly, who put him in charge?" he said and then followed me and Elijah out of the room

DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOMEdit

Elijah and i arrived at Davinas attic and he leaned against the doorway and knocked on the door. Davina smiled at him Elijah held up pages of the grimoire in a cloth "I made you a promise." He said and she smiled at him "Come in!" she said smiling "Hello im Davina" she said to me and i smiled "im Rosealinda and thank you for freeing Elijah" she smiled and nodded at me Davina spreaded a page of Esther's grimoire on her table "It's a spell of unknotting?" she asked Elijah "This is a sanguinum knot. The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control. This is one of my mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page."he took my hand and walked to the door "A spell of your choosing, next time." He said and smiled to her and then we leaved

Mikealson Mansion

Elijah, me and Klaus find Sabine on the floor of the kitchen and Elijah helps her up "What happened?" Elijah asked "It was Agnes." She rubbed her head as she looks around "Her men took Sophie." She continued "Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots." Nik said Elijah looked at sabine "Where is she?"he asked "If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her." She said to use "Izn't that obviouz?" i asked her "Look, I know she's a little...coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the one ones who can do important spells." She said to use "Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah asked "You know about that?" she said to Elijah confused "Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know."he said to her "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three...there is no three." Klaus said to the witch "I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him, talk." Elijah said

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY #2 hours later

Klaus and Elijah and i had found Sophie, and we break Sophie free from her chains she gruned in pain " Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when..."she started "Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love?" nik said to her "It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature." She said me, Klaus and Elijah are both stunned and furious "It's for a miscarriage." Elijah said sophie nodded "So, how much time do we have to fix this?"nik asked "It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests." She said "I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?" Nik asked her " You won't! There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."That's precizely why we need to unlink you from Hayley. No more danger toward her or the child." I said sophie shook her head in confusion "No, what? If I am not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal!" she said to Elijah "We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands!" he said and sophie is outraged

MIKAELSON MANSIONEdit

Elijah adn i ran into the room with Sophie, whilest Rebekah stood to greet us " What the hell is she doing here?" she huffed "I'm trying to help." She sighed bekkah looked furious "Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"she asked him and i spoke to her in a calm tone "Revekah, let her do what zhe can." Sophie spoke again "I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs. [to Rebekah] I'll text you a list." Elijah nodded at her in encouragement, and she finally relents and bekkah smiled patronizingly "Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl." I looked at her "ill come as well bekkah" i said and she smiled at me and the Rebekah stomps out of the room, and shoves the towel she was using into Elijah's chest as she left i kissed Eli and went with bekkah.

JARDIN GRIN VOODOO SHOP

Rebekah and i were frantically rifles through bottles and jars, looking for the herbs we need to help Hayley, when the door opened and marcel came in "Isn't this Katie's shop?" he asked and bekkah stoped and rolled her eyes whilest i was still looking and she then went back to looking "She leave you the keys in her will, or maybe it's just Help-Yourself Tuesday? What are you doing here?" he asked us "You know, I read if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite a vampire-repellant? Wards off even the most resillient pest. Why are you here?" she said to him "Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But, everytime I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!" he said back looking at both of use "Well, luckily for you, your "cookiez"are the last thing on our mind." I said "Oh, I can see that!..." and he walked up to bekkah "Though, I can think of a time when things were different." He said and i looked a bekkah and went back to searching "Maybe once. Not anymore." I found the herb we needed "Camphor, found it!" bekkah sighned a sigh of relief and we quickly left

MIKAELSON MANSIONEdit

We were back home and Hayley was wrapped in a towel sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Rebekah and i stood behind her, checking her temperature, while Elijah assists Sophie in helping with the herbs Elijah removed his coat "She's burning up! We need to do this now." He said "Get her in the water!" sophie said Elijah jumped into the pool andi helped Hayley in to the water . Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and followed us in "I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help." Bekkah said "Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down." Shehanded Hayley a drink "Drink this!" she looked at Elijah and me "You're going to have to get her heart rate down." She said and "How do you zggezt we do that?" i asked "Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure." She said and me and eli stood on Hayley side "This is never gonna work." Bekkah said he lifted Hayley up bridal style to help abit whilest i wipped the sweat of her head "Davina will break the link, we just need time." Elijah said Hayley clong to Elijah and groaned as she gasps for breath i whispered southing words in to her eye using my powers whish helped abit more and eli smiled at me.

NOONE POV

DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM / MIKAELSON MANSION SWIMMING POOL

Davina is sitting on her bed, studying the spell intently. She stares at the sanguinum knot on her vanity, and after a moment, she stands up and walks over to it. She picks up the knot with both hands and takes a breath "Phesmatos omnio legares cardate..." davina whispered

[In the swimming pool, Hayley hyperventilates]

"I can't breathe!" the pregnant wolf said "Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of Rosie voice"the older original said "you'll be okay, you'll be okay" Rosealinda whispered

DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM

" Phesmatos omnio legares cardate sangorium." Davina whispered again The clock on her table chimes as it hits 09:00PM

MIKAELSON MANSION SWIMMING POOL

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Hayley screamed

DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM

The knot in Davina's hands floats in the air and begins to unknot itself

MIKAELSON MANSION SWIMMING POOL

Sophie starts to gasp as the linking spell begins to lift. Hayley continues to groan in pain

DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM

The knot completely unravels itself in midair, and Davina smiles and giggles in happiness

MIKAELSON MANSION SWIMMING POOL

Rosealinda POV

Sophie looked up at the sky "I just felt it lift."

Rebekah sighs in relief. Hayley starts to calm down, and Elijah looks stunned. Hayley stands up on her own, but still leans against Elijah. Sophie removes one of her earrings and pokes her palm with it. Hayley doesn't get injured. Elijah holds her hand and he and Hayley stare at each other. Rebekah notices their shared moment, so Elijah and i quickly lets go and leads Hayley out of the pool " Come on, let's go." Elijah said "Elijah...as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." I grabbed Hayley and kept her in the pool a little while longer and Elijah zooms out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we NEED to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!" Sophie said Elijah dialled a number into his phone and raises it to his ear "It's me, where are you?" he waited for an answer and i let go of Hayley and watched elijahl "Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He said and hung up and turned to Sophie "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes." He said "Rosei are ypu comeing" he asked and i nodded and got my coat and shoes on and Sophie nodded at him, and Elijah picked up his jacket and shoes and held out his arm for me and we walked away. Sophie and Hayley turn to get out of the pool, but Hayley stops Sophie at the steps "I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you." I hear Hayley say

MIKAELSON MANSIONEdit

Rebekah walked into Elijah's and mine bedroom as we finishing getting dressed in dry clothes, and stood in the doorway smiling "The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans—" she started but got cut of " Not now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when we return?" he asked and we walked toward the door in a hurry Rebekah face turns serious " I won't be here when you return." I stoped in my tracks and so did Elijah "That sounds like a goodbye." He said " ...I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it. [tears up] You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."she said he looked at her, and then walked toward her "Then you should stay." He said to her Rebekah shook her head This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it. I just want to be free." She said Elijah looked at her sadly "Well, then, go". he kissed her on the cheek " You are free! " he said i hugged bekkah "i love you bekkah always remember that" i said and kissed her cheek she hugged me back "i know rosie tell me if you need me to hurt the cullens" she said and we laughed Elijah and i left.

ST ANNA CHURCH

When we was outside the church i heard Klaus, Agnes, and Father Kieran arguing "You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message Don't. Touch. My. Family." Elijah and i enterered and agnus was up against the wall and we approached them " Leave her." Elijah said Klaus pulled Agnes into a headlock and stands back as he watches Elijah and i walk down the aisle "he gave his word nik" i said Father Kieran stood up to greet Elijah and i "You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's "Toodle-loo, Agnes." She deserves it! " he said "Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word." Elijah said Klaus glared at his brother as he considers it. After a moment, he lets Agnes go klause opened his arms wide My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun." He said and i giggled and they looked at me and i shrugged whilest eli smiled at me and then he staredat Agnes in the eyes "Oh, not exactly." He said and then Elijah zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, threw a second man up into the air, and does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. He turned to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stares in horror, and Klaus grins proudly behind her and i was just looking at him in shock but then smiled as that was one of the mostsexiest things i ever saw him do " Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own." He said and the he grabed Agnes in a chokehold and pushed her backwards "Nobody hurts my family and lives." He snaped her neck, and turned to leave "No one."

MIKAELSON MANSION / REBEKAH'S RED CONVERTIBLE

I was sat with Elijah and he rung bekkah as we couldn't find Hayley anywere

R- Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah.

E- [worried] Is she with you?

R- What the hell are you talking about?

Ro: Hayley's gone, where is she?

R- WHAT?

At that moment Klaus walked into Hayley's room anxiously and joined us

Klaus: Marcel was here.

Elijah adn i looks stunned, and he absently drops the phone from his hand


	7. Season 1 Episode 7- Bloodlust

Noones POV

Klaus (voiceover) said "My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. Unlike them I am a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf. 300 years ago we helped build New Orleans. Now we've returned. Drawn back by a coven of witches, who've threatened the woman carrying my child." Agnes said "That baby will bring death to us all." And Klaus (Voiceover) continued "My brother Elijah dealt with them." Elijah looks at agnes and says "No one hurts my family and lives." And Nicklaus still continues (voiceover) "We thought Hayley would be safe." When Marcel came to the door and Hayley answered it "I am Marcel. I don't think we've met." Elijah rang rebekkah

E: Hayley's gone. Where is she?

R: What?

K: Marcel was here.

Klaus (voiceover) finished "We were wrong."

ABATTOIR: Fight Night –

In the courtyard of the Abattoir, hundreds of vampires have concregated in a crowd as they talk to each other and drink. Marcel appears on a balcony, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these" he held up a daylight ring "...a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!"All the vampires form a circle as they wait for the announcement of the fighters " Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!" Marcel annoncedcFelicia and Otto fight, as the rest of the vampires cheer them on. At one point it appears that Otto has the upper-hand, but ultimately Felicia wins the fight."Damn, girl! Not bad!" Marcel praises Suddenly, Klaus and Elijah and Rosealinda enter the courtyard. Klaus walks behind Felicia and snaps her neck. The whole room goes silent "Good evening! I'd like a word." Klaus says to marcel "What do you think you're doing?" he askes "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give it to us or ... we kill everyone here. Starting with you." Elijah stated "You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands." Marcel said outraged "Your home, iz it?" Rosealinda said outraged "Love calm down..." Elijah says to rosealinda and then looks at marcel "The girl! I will not ask again." He says to Marcellus "I assume you're talking about Hayley? Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?" he asked "She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends." Niklaus said "Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Hayley, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Hayley isn't here, then where is she? Marcel asked him

THE BAYOU-TYLER'S CAR -

Hayley woke up in the trunk of an SUV with her wrists bound. She tried to kick out the back window to escape. Tyler stoped the car and got out to check the trunk. When he opens it, he tries to grab her, but she fights back by kicking at him "Seriously?" he asked the pregnant wolf "Tyler?" she asks "You don't wanna fight me, Hayley. You know you can't beat a hybrid." He pointed out He ziptied her ankles so she couldn't run away "Aahh! Let me go, you backstabbing half-breed piece of shi-" Hayley says before getting intrupted by tyler "Shut up!" he snapped Tyler pulled Hayley out of the trunk and throws her over his shoulder. As he walks down the road, his hybrid eyes come out due to his anger and frustration

ABATTOIR: Fight Night –

Rosealingda POV

Elijah and Niklaus were sat in the backgarden whilest i got us all a glass of scotch and blood i walked outside and placed them on the table and Elijah placed me on his knee and took us both a glass and he handed me mine whilest nic took his " Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah asked "You do realize they can hear you?" Nik asked "You do realize I don't care?" Elijah shot back and i started to laugh and eli looked at me and kissed me i started to kiss back when Marcel appeared followed by a few Vampires and the witch named Sabine "You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box." He said and i glared at him but he ignored me and to to nik "But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl." He then looked at me and said "Rosealinda a group of cold ones named they... ermm...Cullens wanted to talk to you and the one with bronze haired looked rather pissed" i grouned and put my head on Elijah chest "They don't leave you alone do they Rosie" nik said smirking at me "who are the cullens Rose" Eli asked "tell you later" i said and he nodded Marcel turned to leave but Klaus spoke up "Where are you going?" he asked "I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep."He said Elijah looked at the witch "Can you find her?" he asked "I can try." She said

THE BAYOU-WEREWOLF ENCAMPMENTS

Hayley POV (AN sorry if not good xoxo)

Tyler drops me on the front stoop of a little shack "What is this place?" I asked him "The armpit of Louisiana. " he told me and he pulled out a knife from his pocket "What are you gonna do with that?" i asked getting curius "Depends on you." Was his answer He cuts the zipties on my ankles "Hey, you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard." I reminded him "It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I've met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves." He told me "Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." I told him "You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah,I know all about it. I've been roaming around the bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned!" he said and pause He pulled down my sweater-sleeve so we could see the birthmark on my shoulder "This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here [gestures around him], this is all that's left of them." He continued we both look around, and see more shacks and tents made of blankets. I spoted a girl standing nearby "Hey!" i say and the woman was startled and ran away "Help me!" i leaded "They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding, because they were persecuted for decades by vampires." He informed me Another werewolf, appears "Is that her?" the man asked "Yeah, Dwayne. Get her inside." Tyler said "Tyler? Tyler!" i screamed

ABATTOIR—COURTYARD

Rosealinda POV

Whilest Sabina was doing her witchy voodoo i went and found the cullens "Hello Cullens what do you need?" i asked and they all had pleading look in there eyebut only Edward spoke "Love, please. Come back to use we all love you more than you no, please come back, i know i have done bad things but i did it because i love you" he said "Edward, you might love me but i love someone else have done for over 1000 yrs" i said and Elijah and Niklause came over "We have found Hayley mon amoire" he said and i sighned a breth or realife and he looked at the cullens "hello im Elijah Mikealsin nice to meet you"he said and i walked to nik "what happened to him he is changeing alot its kinda creepy " i asked and he shrugged his shoulders "zuch good help" i muttered "We need to go" nik said and i nodded and we left to find Hayley Sabine waved her hands over a map, where a puddle of Klaus' blood traced from their current location, to where Hayley was "She's in the back country. Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou." Sabine said

THE BAYOU-WEREWOLF ENCAMPMENTS

Klaus, I and Elijah continued our search for Hayley near the werewolf encampments "You seem quite determined to find the little wolf." Nik said towards Elijah "If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down." He said and i stopped and watch the two argue and lent against a tree "Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch." Nik said and i looked at him and glared "If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake!" Elijah said and Niklaus sniffed and looked arouned "Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of...Tyler Lockwood." He said and i was confused "Who? I asked and they both ignored me and i huffed "And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?"Elijah asked "He wants revenge because I went after his girl." Nik said "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?" Elijah asked him and Nik replied "Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." Klaued pulls a blanket out of the abandoned car and sniffed at it "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off." He said and i asked "Anything elze that you would like to zhare?" adnd they both looked at me "Well, there was this business with his mum." He said and Elijah looked outraged "You killed his mother. Wonderful." he looked a t niklaus "He needed to be taught a lesson!" he argued "And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" he asked him "So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is exquisite—" he said and i looked pissed "Niklaus, so help me..." Elijah said "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." He said and he vampire speed away and Elijah looked over to me and dodnt say a word and he continued looking for Hayley. And i decided to go do some shopping to calm down.

When i got to my first shop there was a few of marcels men who looked at me and glared i looked at all the clothes and saw a couple of dresses i like and picked them up i alsi got a variety of skirts i paid for them and continued shopping until i was bored and my phone rang EDWARD it read in bold and i hung up and then i got a message

Bella,

Please come talk to me in the woods. ASAP

Edward

Whilest i was walking to my car i walked past the church an dbeard arguing i walked inside to see marcel against the wall "You're so hot when you're angry." He said to the young women and then i saw her thling him to the side abd he bounced of and was in heaps on the floor "Ahh." He screamed "You used me!" said an awfully famliya voice...Bekkah Marcel got up and said "I'm pretty sure that was mutual."she looked at him "Beguiled by your charms, I slept with you, like a fool, led you to our home, and then you took Hayley?" she said " Whoa, I didn't take anybody! Alright? I already sorted this out with your brothers. But, it begs the question: Why'd you come back?" he asked "If Klaus learns it's MY fault you found your way to the plantation—" and to say i was shocked "You really think I'd rat you out? Come on!" he carased her face "If you think that I'd ever, in a thousand years, do ANYTHING to hurt you, you've got me confused with Klaus." And with that i couldn't listen anymore so i quickly left and put all my things in my car and went to the woods and sniffed out Edward

When i got in to the middle of the clearing i saw all the cullens "yes?" i asked "we have a slight situacion" Carlisle said "yes and why am i here?" i asked "Its Victoria" when he said that i froze and didn't work "Explain" and they began to explain about the random killings.

***2 hours l8r***

After 2 hours of explaining we were think of battle stragtagise and what we can do when my phone rang and it read Elijah i answered it "hello love" i said and then what happened next shocked me "Rosealinda its Hayley" she said and i looked worried "Were is Elijah?" i asked and she heaatated "Klaus" she said and i began getting angry "vhat do you mean Klaus" i asked "he bite Elijah" she said "im gonna kill that good for nothing bastard i have anoth problems at the moment befor nik trys to kill anyone were are you im comeing" and she gave me the address and i went but apologised to the cullens first to talk to Niklaus!

THE BAYOU- DWAYNE'S SHACK

Nobody POV

Elijah and Hayley were looking around the abandoned shack. Hayley shuffled through old photos "You don't have to help. I can dig through the werewolf antique show on my own. Besides,..." she said looking at his neck wound "...shouldn't you put some kind of ointment, or something, on that?" she asked him "The bite won't kill me. Like Niklaus himself, it's more than a nuisance than anything." He told her "Good, 'cause I'm eventually going to need a ride home..." she said smiling at him "And thanks, by the way, for staying out here. You didn't have to." And he smiled back "I know. But, you said the people of this village are the only family you have left. I can relate" he said with a serious face "You're thinking about Klaus." She pointed out and Elijah sighed "Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him. In the thousand years that we have been together, my brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts. But, then again, so has Rebekah, So has Rosealinda. So have I." He told her "So did I, the last time I was in Cabo." Elijah starred at her confused "We've all done bad things. It's just, most people die before the list gets embarrassing. But, don't for a second compare yourself to Klaus." She told him The two stared at each other intensely. After a long moment, they both looked away awkwardly "It's like a freaking hot box in here, I'm gonna get some air." She said to him Hayley left to walk out onto the porch. When she gets outside, she finds a Bible laying on the corner of the porch. She picked it up and began to flip through it. After a few moments, Elijah joined her outside "Someone left this here." She said to him "What is it?" he asked "A Bible, with a family history that goes back generations." She said The two pore over the the Bible's pages. There are many names and birthdates documented, the last of which is Andrea Labonair 6 June 1991 "What are these names? Who is Andrea?" he asked her intently and Hayley said with her voice filled with shock "I think I am... That's the day that I was born."

MIKAELSON MANSION

Klaus is staring out the window and drinking scotch when Rebekah enters the living room "I thought you were leaving us." He said to her "We both know this family can barely function without me. Where are Elijah, Rosie and Hayley?" she asked "I left them in the bayou." He said in a bored tone "Why?" she asked when the door burst open "You Barztard" came a voice when they both looked at the door they saw Rosalinda

Rosalinda POV

"You Baztard" i shrieked and they bith turned to me "Ahh, Rosie you have found out" he said with a smirk "found out what?" bekkah asked and he turned ot her "Elijah and I had a bit of a row. Haha, Hayley's conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother was never one to resist a pretty face! So, one thing led to another, and I bit him, left them both stranded in the swamp." And i growled at him "Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?" bekkah asked "My "wickedness" is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." He said to her me and rebekkah glared at him in resent "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon." He said to bekkah whilest pouring himself a drink " Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?" she adked him "You're my family. Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?" he said and say on the coffeetable in front of Rebekah, who sat on the couch "You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister?" he finished "How should I know why Marcel does what he does?" she shot back "You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you. Is he plotting against me?" he said to her rebekkah glared at him and got in his face "My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up." He stated and nik sighned "Perhaps we will. After all," he points and leans in toward Rebekah aggressively "you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me! As soon as they've seen the error of their ways, and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that" he told her and nik got up and walked away and bekkah muttered to her self "You never let me forget." And i went and sat next to her and we caught up on absoulutley nothing.


	8. Season 1 Episode 8 the river in reverse

Season1 Episode 8-The River in Reverse

Rebekah (voiceover)said " My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we called New Orleans home. I was happy here. For a time. Now we've returned, only to find a miracle. And with it, a new responsibility,but our family has many enemies. These threats should have united us, instead Klaus has driven us apart. My brother expects my loyalty as he has for a thousand years. But now perhaps it's time to make a different choice. "

Rosalinda POV

Mikaelson Mansion

24 hours earlier.

Klaus bite a woman's wrist. Rebekah sat opposite to him, drinking something out of a cup and i was sat at the side waiting for a phone call to tell me how Elijah is as i have been asked to watch nik and bekkah Between us there is a table full of food."Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" Nik asked bekkah "No, should I have?" she asked "He's been misteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings." He said to her "If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you." She replied " Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain. " she told her viciously "On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return. "and i looked at her and she shot me a sorry glanze "Oh, come on Rosalinda, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!" he said turning to me "Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I or bekkah will end up on the wrong zide of your toxic hyvrid teeth." I shot at him "Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for Rebekahs indiscretions is the dagger."Rebekah smirked as she got up from the chair. "There is something fundamentally wrong with you." She left the room and i got a phone call

Hayley _Rosalinda _

_Hayley what is it?_

Its Elijah he insisted i didn't ring as your trying to keep the devil in line but i need your help its got a lot worst. Please come and help use we are at the Bayou

_Ok ill be there ASAP_

In the Bayou

I just got out side an old ran down shack when i heard Elijah call my name "Rosalinda!?" and iw alked in to see a very irritated Hayley and Elijah loking a little disappointed "Hayley, I'm sorry. I thought you were Rosaelinda.

Hayley: Rosalinda wow she looks different Elijah asked her concerned "Did I let you enter my thoughts? I'm not well. I should go. This is..." he said and she cut him of "This is fine, Elijah. You're sick, I'm taking care of you... and i got a little help" she said and i came out of the shadows "Rosa" he said with a smile i walked over ot him and sat on the bed and cuddled in to his side "its okay amore i can help a bit now" and he kissed the top of my head and he suddenly went stiff "We're being watched." He said and Hayley went outside. I laid next to Elijah who fell asleepwith me in his arms and he projected his thoughts with out himself knowing

ELIJAH'S MEMORY

I am sitting in a bathtub, Elijah enters the room. I threws the sponge to Elijah who cought it. And i giggles."Assistance, please, good sir." I asked him "No, I'm much happier taking in such a wonderous view. It's perfection." He told me smileing "Niklaus is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight." I said "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." He said "It would take a hundred witches to put him in his place. Besides, he only ever listens to you. I joked "Yes. He certainly needs a little discipline. Spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come." He told me and he leaned down and kissed me

PRESENT DAY

Elijah grouaned in paid "Rosie, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with all these memories all at the same time" he said "What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you?" Hayley said to him who was sat at the foot of his bed "There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price." He said an i shook my head "So you're having weird retro sex dreams? Get over it, I'm staying." She told him and i giggled in to his chest "What about our visitor? What does she want?" she asked him sitting up I'm guessing she's the one that left the mistery Bible on the doorstep last night. Would be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why." She said and i loked at her "Hayley, you came here to gather an information about your family, not to play nurzemaid to a vampire with a temperature. Please, find her. Learn what you can." I said and she shook her head "No, I'm staying." She said and i shrugged

2 Hours later

Elijah was breathing loudly. Hayley sat on the bed with her hand on his forehead and i was still in his arms as he wouldn't let me go when he started to talk abou Celeste my best friend and hand-maid and he thinks it his fault she died "Celeste. Forgive me. I'm sorry." He said out of the blue and i noticed he was a sleep an i concentrated and got in to his mind

ELIJAH'S MEMORY

Klaus and another man are standing back to back, revolvers in their hands and i amd in a room waching them and i gave the orders in french as they walked away from each other i counted down "Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux." Before i said Uno they both turned around and shoot each other and nik remained unharmed and the other man fell down with a headshot "Is that it? Is this the best New Orleans has to offer?" he asked and i shrugged when another man drags the corpse to a pile of other dead persons. Elijah appeared and gave me a kiss "Brother! Please, this is high folly. Is it not enough, you have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Do you want to bring our father upon us?" he asked nik and i shuddered at the thought of mikeal "Relax, brother. I've sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals." He said "You did what? Have you forgotten? Celezte is one of those that you recklezzly point your finger at?" i asked "Who's Celeste?.. wait..." and i gave him a look an dthen he remembered "oh yes the maid you befriended who cares" I toke a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groaned with pain and i smirked "You care about her. Well, that is unfortunate. I hear they're rounding up the towns witches as we speak." He said

PRESENT DAY

Elijah startles up scared. He screamed loudly, Hayley seemed worried."Elijah?" she asked "Hayley don't Elijah was still in an hallucinates. He didn't realize he's harming Hayley."Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard." He said and Hayley spoke again "Elijah?" she asked scared "Hayley don't talk to him" and she sent me a quizzing look Elijah jumped up and put his hand around Hayley neck and she started to fight for air whilest i tried to get Elijah of him and he flung me back neck.. Suddenly someone stabed Elijah in the back. It's another werewolf and i heared Hayley gasping "Oh thank you! I thought I was going to die." She said then my eyes started to drop "Bella" i heared someone shout and then i blacked out

In the Bayou

My eyelids flickered open and i saw the Cullen clan and i grouned and then i heared noises outside and i noticed the voices as Hayley but i didn't listen "What are you doing here " i asked "We was worried i couldn't see your future" Alice said then that means my neck snapped "im a vampire i would surrive" i told them "and if not i have tones of witches to help me" i said and then Edward spokenup "see i told you it was to dangourous for you to be with these people ome on lets all go back to forks" he said and i shook my head when the door opened and Hayley and Elijah walked in and Eli walked over to the bed "im so sorry mia amore about snapping your neck" he said and i smiled "it's fine you were still halucanating if anyone is to blame its nik" and he smiled at me and turned to the cullens "Hello he said i belive we have meet but i didn't know your names" he asked and i looked at Hayley and got of the bed and walked to her "you know he is to polite for his own good" and she laughed "Im Carlisle Cullen my wife Esme, my Sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper and My daughters Rosalie and Alice" he said and Elijah nodded "how do you know Rosialinda?" he asked and i grouned " im takeing hayley to the car" i said and when i left the cullens started to tell him my story but i messaged him

_I didn't date Edward he stalked me _

_Rosie xoxo_

When i got in to the car i let Hayley in the frount an di got in the back and Elijah came out of the woods ater half an hour "Finally" i said and he looked at me "You had quiet they adventure two stalkers at the same time" and we all laughed and he set of driving when hayley started speaking " So thanks for the ride. " she said and Elijah smiled at her "Quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say? I'm sorry I tried to hurt you, I would never want that. On ever of you" he said looking at me and i smiled at him "Elijah, tell me what happened to Celeste." And i looked heart broken and Elijah looked at me and i knew he cared for her aswell "That's not important." He said and she looked at me as she saw him looking at me "It is important. Thousand years of memories and that's what breaks through your fever brain? I wanna know. Show me!" and he sighned and i nodded to him

Elijah layed his hand on the back of Hayley's head. And i concentrated to watch

ELIJAH'S MEMORY

Elijah walked past the bathroom door and smelled something of he opened the door and saw Celeste lying in the bathtub underwater, dead. Elijah lifted her up, lays his forehead on hers. He screamed and i came rushing in holding up my skirt and stopped in my tracks and began crying i walked up to Elijah and sat down on the floor near the bath with my head on elijahs lap crying

PRESENT DAY

"It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch. Courtesy of my wonderful brother." He said and hayley looked shock "She died because of Klaus?" she asked and he looked at her a brief seconed She died because of me..." he said and i cut him of "Elijah..." i said and he continued "Because I cared too deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reigns while Celeste consumed my every moment. I had abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste payed the price." And i looked at him "we both did Elijah Niklause is just a selfish baztaerd" and hayley spoke "I don't get it." She shoke her head. "Why are we here? Why are you trying to put together your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken? "she asked "To me, the very definition of the word "broken" suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task: My brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then tell me what value would I be to my family, to myself, to ... to your child?" he asked and she put her hand on his and he looked at her "Please, Hayley. You've seen what happens." And he held her hand and then left the car and i followed

Mikaelson Mansion - Inside –

" Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" i heard bekkah say "I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!" he said and Elijah walked in me following "Niklaus, don't you dare!" eli said "Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!" he said and i finally had enough "This has nothing to do with Hayley." Elijah Declared and i spoke up "why do you think Elijah haz a thing for Hayley he doesn't like her that way why cant you see it" and he looked at me "you are just to blind my the love you have for him to see it there both falling for each other" and i glared at him and sat on the couch were a human comes in and my veins come out and i start to drink the human whilest listening to the rest pointing with the dagger at Elijah nik said " to answer your question brother. It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father!" i glared and growled at him when he said that "Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" rebekkah said and i got of the human an dhe walked of "Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me - to believe in me - to believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there. And the three of you... you can stay here together... and rot." He handed the dagger to Elijah, who toke it. Klaus leaves the house. And i went up to my room and watch Klaus and hayley

Mikaelson Mansion - Outside -

"You're coming with me, little wolf." He says to hayley " Why would I go anywhere with you?" she questioned "Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose..." He opened the car door. "As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car." Hayley stood up and got in the car.


	9. season 1 episode 9 reiging pain in NO

Season 1 Episode 9-Reigning Pain in New Orleans

Klaus (voiceover) spoke "My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. In our absence, a new king arose. Now I've returned and taken his kingdom as my own. I had hope this would bring our family together. I was wrong."

Mikaelson Mansion

Rosalinda POV

A blue truck was parked outside the plantation house. Movers are packing up what appears to be a big painting into the truck and i was stood with Elijah and bekkah. Rebekkah looked at the workers and said !Absolutely not, I paid for that!" and i looked at her and i Said "Pleaze, you never paid for anything in your life." And she scowled at me and said to me "I hardly see how that's relevant..." and then turned to Elijah "Nik's just punishing us." And Elijah sighed "Well, we've hurt him. Deeply, it would appear." Bekkah looked at him "We believed the worst about him, the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth." And Elijah started to walk away and bekkah loked at me and then him "Where do you think you're going?" she asked and he replied "To make sure Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes. Niklaus is feeling vindicative, we cannot trust that she is safe." And he left without asking me to come which he never did i looked at bekkah and she walked iver and hugged me and i hugged back "Niklaus might be right" i whispered to her.

1 hour later

Elijah rang us asking for help as there was two many men but i got a call from esme asking me to go round so we could talk about Victoria and she'll cook me sommet so i agreed but Elijah didn't say anything which surprised me. I got in my car and drove to the cullens.

***CULLENS MANNSION***

I walked up to the door and knocked and alice answered the door and hugged me which if gave back she lead me in to the house and everyone was in the living room "Hi Everyone" i said and they all replied with a chorus of Heys or hiyya i sat down on the couch and looked at them all "So what are we going to do about Victoria?" and they all looked at me "We have got the quilliten wolfs helping and we was hopeing you could get help of your family" Carlisle said i bit my lip and sighed "ill see what i can do were not on best terms with Niklaus but im sure bekkah will and Most likely Elijah i'll ring nik" i got out my phone and rang nik on the 4th ring he answered

_Klaus _Rosalinda 

_Rosie what a Surprise i thought you all hated me after takeing away all your belongings._

Rebekkah is furious with you but i and Elijah understand.

_Ok love, what do you need i know its not a social call._

Nik, i need help.

_What with?_

Cold ones, There is a red head named Victoria is starting a newborn army to kill me and the cullens so please niklaus help me your the first person i rang so thats how despite we are.

_Why didn't you ring Elijah...or are you starting to realise i was correct? But i will help you Rosie._

Thank you Niklaus, i must get of i do hope you let us keep are velongings.

_Ill see love, See ya _

Good bye.

And with that i hung up "we will be haveing hybrids and Niklaus so we should win" i said and they all smiled at me "would you like something to eat hun" esme asked "yes lease and ill ring bekkah" she smiled and walked in to the kitchen.

_Rebekkah _Rosei **Elijah **

_Heyya Rose whats up_

Is Elijah there

_Ye why_

I need help, well me and the cullens,

_Rosie whats up_

Er well sort of,

**Rosa whats wrong **

Cold ones are after me

_Wow we leave you for 2 hours and a cold one wants you dead what you do hand them up in a club with the sun reflecting of them_

No, its when i was in forks a red head got her mate killed as the cullens were protecting me so we killed her mate and now she would like me dead

**Ok what do we need to do?**

We need to go back to forks, and...

**And... **_and..._

And i have got Niklaus help.

**ok thats fine were should we meet you?**

Cullens mansion bekkah knows were it is.

_We will be there you better message nik and ill be there in 15 bye Rosie_

See ya 

And she hung up and i noticed esme had bought me in some past bolognaise "Thank you" i got my phone and messaged nick

**Meet Cullens in 15 Bekah and Eli will be here**

**BEHAVE! **

**Rosie xoxo**

I got my plate and began to eat when i was finished i checked me phone and i hade a message

**Ok on my way **

**Don't i always**

**Niklaus**

I smiled and leaned against the sofa when Emmett plopped down next to me "bellie... i can still call you bellie right?" he asked and i nodded "oui" and he smiled "well bellie will you play COD with me please" and i looked at him and smiled "fine" and he went to get his xbox and set it up downstairs "Em, remember i have over 900 years on you and i have lived with three men" and he looked at me and smiled "fine but there was boy who was 17 who i could never beat but he hasn't been on in a while he was called 'KM10thCenturyandolderthanyou' i aked him what it meaned and he said fanily joke." I looked at him "Did you say KM?" he nodded "wow you went against Kol Mikealson my brother in law and he got killed by the doppleslut and her Scooby gang" and he looked at me and smiled "he was awesome" and i nodded "ar we gonna play" and he nodded and smiled.

After 10 Minuets i had Killed Emmett 38 times and he had killed me 23. We were gonna start another round when the door was knocked on and esme went to answer it "hello im esme" and i went over to the door and saw Niklaus "hello love." Adn i looed at him "nik" and esme let him in "so whats happening" he asked "were waiting for Bekkah and Elijah and then we are going to forks. To Kill the red headed bitch" i said and Niklaus smirked. The door was knocked on again and Edward answered the door and he lead Elijah and Rebekah in "Rosie are you ok" she asked and i nodded when she noticed Niklaus "Why is he here?" she asked "he is here to help bekkah i need the red head dead" i said and she nodded adn Nik and bekah were growling at each other "ENOUGH!" Elijah shouted "We are going to help Rosalinda as a Family so no arguing or bitching –Rebekah- or biting –Niklause- we wil try and be a family and not spoilt little children. For god sakes you to we are over 1000 years old we were the first vampires to be ever created and everyone is scared of use but if they find out how we are as a family they will use that against us so please for once get along if not for each other then for Rose she is the one that has always helped you rebekka, when we was human nobody would come near you as they were scared of father, Finn, Me, Niklaus, Kol and some were scared of Henrik she helped us all through our little brother death and Nik she helped you when Father beat you as i and finn didn't know she has helped this family in the past and know we need to help her she is your sister, My Wife"(AN what do you think i'm scared its not that good) he said and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and i kissed him and he kissed back, when i pulled way i looked at him "Merci Elijah" he smiled and kissed my head bekkah came over and hugged me "ill do anything for you Rosie and you know it." She said and then Nik came over "you are and always will be our sister" he hugged me which shocked me, bekkah and eli but i hugged back "Thank you Niklaus." He kissed my head "So when are we liveing?" he asked i looked at Alice "In 3 hours so go and pack" we all nodded and we left

**The Next xhapter isnt going to be one of the episodes but after that chapter then it will go back on to the episodes :)**

**i want to know if you would like ROsealinda and ELijah to stay to gether so here are the options**

**a)Elijah and R0sealinda stay together  
>b)rosealinda get with Klaus<br>c)Rosealinda get together with a diffrent charcter (YOu tell me who)  
>d) ROsealinda get together with a made up charcter (You decide)<strong>

**polls on profile**


	10. Newborn Attack

Newborn Army Attack

We have just finishing packing the rest of our suitcases i looked at my outfit to make sure i would be fine i had on black leather jumpsuit that zipped from bottom of my stomach to the top of my bust bit with out no straps it was hard to breath in it but i didn't mind oh, and i was going to hurt bekkah for picking this out but i also had red 7" heels on and red leather jacket and i looked over at Elijah and he looked at me and walked over to me "Rosalinda im sorry about everythong that has happened i know that hayley is takeing up most of my time but im just trying to keep her safe from Niklaus" he said to me and i smiled at him "c'est bien Eijah, i understand Nik has gone crazy it's really ok" i said to him and he smiled down at me and leant down to kiss me and i kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

There was a fake cough and me and Elijah looked up and saw bekkah there smiling "you two okay now" she said and i nodded and she smiled at us "come on we need to go" i nodded and me and Elijah got our bags but Elijah toke mine and carried it for me "Merci" and we walked down the stair case of the mikelasin mansion.

Niklaus said that he would me us here as he lived in the french quarters we were stood on the porch waiting for the cullens and Niklaus, bekkah came out with 3 cases and i laughted at her "what?" she asked "how many cases" she shrugged looked at her outfit she had on skinny jeans and a pink courset pink converse an dleather jacket "Nice outfit" she said and i glared at her "you picked it out" before she could answer 4 carscame down the drive and parked up nik got out of his car first "brother,Sister and Rosalinda how nice to see you again" bekkah glared at him and opened his boot and put our bags in the cullens then came out of there cars "the mutts know we are comeing back" Edward said looking at me "okay...were is hayley and who is going in what car?" i asked "and Elijah walked up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist "well if you sniff hayley is in Niklaus car" Elijah said and i nodded and all of us-Rebekkah you and i- are in Niklaus car and the cullens are in theres i nodded gain i went to the house door and locked it and then got in to Nik's car and we drove to the airport.

AT THE AIRPORT

We just got to the airport and Elijah was helping a young man put all of the luggage away. I was sat on the hood of the car bored and talking to rebekah "So Rose, what got Elijah and you how you were this morning" she asked and i laughed and you could see everyone ears twitch listening to use an di saw Elijah smirking at me and i loked at bekkah and she had a smile on her face "Well? You seem closer than you have for a while" she said and i smiled at her "he was just apologising for not spending alot of time with me since he has been undaggered and i was telling him it was fine as you got a psychotic brother" i said and i looked at nik "i can hear you two you know Rosealinda" Nik said smirking at me "what you gonna do dagger me" he raised an eyebrow at me and i heard bekkah giggling.I looked at Elijah who was smiling at me "You never know chéri. Although i do have a soft spot for french ladies" he said smirking at me "stop flirting with my Niklaus" i said to him and walked over to Elijah and he wrapped his arms around my waist and i kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck "Brother, Rose. We don't want a show" Rebekkah said smirking and i glared at her " i'm hungry" i said and a flight attendant came out of the plane an dgave em her wrist "Niklaus have you compelled these people?" Elijah asked his brother and he shrugged " Eat up" he said and i glared at him but i took her wrist and drank.

I stopped when i was full and gave her abit of my blood to heal and the cullens looked at me in disgust "How could you drink from a human" Edward said "it keeps me stronger" and i smiled at him a dazzaling smile and he looked away and i grabbed Eli hand and we made our way on to the plane. I walked around looking at the plane when i entered it was like a normal plane but the further back you got it changed the was a door that was a red and black lounge with a massive TV with a red U couch with foot rest and a coffee table and a bunch of DVD's i then went to another door were it showed a bathroom and a door in the bathroom that there was abedroom and another door which properly lead to the lounge when i looked all over the plane i walked to the bar i found and got us (The Mikealson) a drink and some animal blood in a cup for the cullens Nik and Eli had a scotch and i got me and me and bekkah had a Dragon's Heart Martine which had mezcal, rum, ginger liqueur, elderflower cordial, mint-citrus syrup, blood orange juice, lime, Angostura bitters and a lime slice on the side i but them on trays so i had 2 martines 2 scotches and 7 animale (bear) blood for use. I carried the tray in to the lounge and sat it on the table and they all thanked me and i sat next to Elijah with my drink adn he got his and sat me in his lap and i layed my head on his chest "thank you Be-Rosealinda" Carlisle said "its fine i was bored" and he smiled at me and i smiled back bekkah was looking at a magazine when she gasped and sped over to me and squealed and i raised my eyebrow and she shoved the magazine in to my hand and i saw a satin pink Princess dress ( product/satin-princess-dress/brand/christopher-kane/000000000003840121?cat1=new-women&cat2=women-new-dresses&cat3=women-new-dresses-cocktail ) that was $2654.60 "Wow that... wow" and bekkah nodded "i wanna get me one in black and you one in white and then you could wear your black Giuseppe Zanotti trainer Wedges and your black leather jacket and i would wear the same but Black and Hot Pink" i laughed and nodded at her " so your saying you want us to go Clubbing and also i would love to have that dress its georgeus" i said takeing a sip from my Glass she smiled "OH Thank you Than you Thank you... Niklaus where the little wolf" she asked him and he looked at us "Sleeping" he said in a monotone voice and bekkah looked at me "he's probably mopeing about this baby caroline" i looked at Elijah "A young Vampire Katerina changed about a year ago" i nodded "okay" i shook my head and i layed it back on Elijah chested and put my legs on Rebekkah who looked at me and i smiled and she laughed at me.

Hayley woke up and was sat looking through a baby magazine and me and Elijah went for a walk around the plane and we just talked and laughed. When he stopped and i looked at him with my eyes shineing up at him and smiling he leaned down and kissed me and i kissed back he ended pushing me up against the wall and we carried on kissing but next thing i know is that i have a soft bed under me and Elijah is takeing of my clothes and im takeing of his.

AFTER LEMONS STILL ON PLANE

When we were finished i had my bag and looked through my clothes as Elijah ripped my onsie i got on my underwear Hot Pink Leather skater skirt white boob top and hot pink Leather jacket and 8" stilettos Elijah was in another suit i walked over to him and kissed him he picked me up and i shrieked an dhe zoomed to the lounge were everyone was watching us and Niklaus was smirking at us Elijah sat down with me in his lap "Did you have fun, Brother?" he asked and bekkah was trying to not laugh "go on rire soeur (ANsister laugh)" and she just laughed and i looked at hayley who didn't look impressed neither did the cullens "You to Stink" Bekkah said and i laughed and Elijah chest was vibrating "Au moins je reçois quelques" (AN At least i get some) and she gwapped at me and said "Je faire avoir des rapports sexuels, quand je veux vous devez vous rappeler que nous sommes Vampire Sœur Cher je dois toujours avoir des relations sexuelles" (I do have sex, when i want it you have to remember we are Vampire Sister Dear i have forever to have sex) we both began to laugh and everyone was looking at use "get over yourself bekkah" i said and she laughed again and Niklaus huffed "women... more importantly FRENCH women can get annoying especially when there talking in frech" and i looked at him "Just because i taught bekkah all the french i know and Elijah some and i didn't teach you everything your just jealous" i said and he looked at me and glared i smiled at him and used my power so he wasn't mad at me i fluttered my eyelashes at him an dhe now looked abit happy "rosealinda Saphrina deloca- Mikealson that was not nice" he said and i looked at him "what wasn't Nice Niklaus" i said " you know what i mean i bet you didn't use it on Elijah" he said smirking and Elijahs Chest was vibrating with him chukling "i have never used it on Eli. But others AKA your Mother thought i bewitched her son to love me" i said and Nik looked at me "i remember that you blew a casket when she tried to arrange a marrage between Tatia and my dear brother" and i and bekkah laughed "she also thought Rosie was going to bewitch her sweet innocent Rebekah to turn against her family" bekkah said and we nodded and Rosalie looked at us "how did you two meet?" she asked and that shocked me but i smiled and thought back to it "well it was...

FLASHBACK 10th century

Moi, ma mère, mon père et sa petite sœur were getting on a boat to go to the new world i was six and my sister was four. My daddy was carrying our luggage on to the Ship my mother told me and my sister we could look around aslong as we were careful so i took her hand and we went to the bottom of the deck and looked over the edge and watched the dolphins swim by the boat when they were gone i said "wazn't that fantastique" but when i looked down she wasn't there i started to panic.

I picked up the frount of my dress and ran around the boat when i knocked in to a body and fell down "Je suis monsieur Désolé" i said looking up at the young boy -about my age- who looked at me "No, im sorry My lady" he said holding out his hand and i took it "Mercie" i said blushing "why is a pretty girl like you running around a ship" he asked "My petite sœur Diamanta haz ran of" i said and he smiled at me "Please let me help" he said "im Rosealinda" i said curtsing "im Elijah" he bowed "you've very kind Elijah" i said an dhe smiled at me "let me get my brothers to help "Merci" he held out his arm for me to take and he lead me to two boys "Finnik ,Niklaus could you help use look for Rosealinda younger sister she has seemed to wonder of" he aske the two boys and they nodded "Mercie you all are very kind" i said and they smiled at me the smaller one "Hello, Im Niklaus but pleas call me Nik" he said and bowed "Rosealinda Very nice to meet you" and i curtsied and the older one came up "im Finnik..." he kissed my hand "...what does your sister look like?" he asked "she lookds like me but her hair is a darker blond and her name is Diamanta" i said and they nodded and we all looked for her i was running with Elijah and we ran to the back of the ship i looked around and saw Blonde hair in pigtails at the ery back "Elijah i see her" and we ran to her "Diamanta" i called she turned around and saw me "Rosie" she called and ran to me and hugged me "please Diamanta never run of again" i hugged her when we pulled away Elijah was smiling at us "diamanta this is Elijah he helped me look for you" i said and she cursied "Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur genre" she said (AN nice to meet you kind sir) "nice to meet you to"she smiled at him "lets find my brothers tell them we have found her" he said and i took her hand and she gripped on to mine an dwe walked through the crowed.

We saw Nik and Finn and we walked to them Diamanta was hiding behind me "Thank you Nik and Finnik for helping me find my sister" i said and they nodded "it was our pleasure" Finnik said "why are you on the ship" Nik asked and Diamanta spoke to them "were going to the new world" she said "so are we" Elijah said smiling at me. "Rosealinda, Diamanta déjeuner" (AN lunckh) My mother called "sorry but we must go hopeful we will see you again and thank you again for helping me" i said and kissed Elijah cheek and ran of with Diamanta whilest she giggled"

END OF FLASHBACK

"aw, thats sweet" Alice said and i smiled and looked at Elijah "Rosealinda, What does Dia-man-ta mean in French" Emmett asked and i giggled "Diamanta means Diamond i actually suggested it and my mother loved it as Diamanta was like a jewel to us because when my mother gave birth to me she got told she could have anymore kids but she did and i was ecstatic i loved Diamanta alot and when she goes missing i paniced a lot" i said thinking about Diamanta i touched the necklace that she got help with ather to make me for my wedding day "thats a pretty necklace" Esme said "thank you it was from my sister she made it herself well with my fathers help" i said smiling "when did you to start dateing" Jasper asked "Elijah asked to court me when i was 18 which Esther didn't like but mikeal didn't care as long as he had strong heirs and with me being a seductress he found it better that if we had any daughters they could seduce them selves into rich families and marry rich men which i found stupid" i said and i thought about mine and Elijahs Human life "did you ever have Chidren" rosealie asked and i nodded my head and Elijah hugged me "yes mikeal killed her though to get back at us for running from him we compelled a human couple to treat her as there own but he found her and killed the humans and Aimee our daughter" I said and Rosealie looked at me with sympathy "she was born a year after we was wedded and a year before we was turned she stayed human but was going to change at the age of 20 we asked the couple to look after her when she was 15 and visited her ever 2 weeks and i gave her a vile of my blood for when she was going to turn" i said and i had tears down my face and i had my face in Elijahs chest and bekkah moved to hug me "What does Aimee mean then" asked one of the cullens and nik said "Much loved" Rosie picked it out and everyone loved it. He said but i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

AT FORKS

"Rosie wake up" somebody said and i looked up to see Elijah looking at me. "Have a nice sleep" Nik asked me and i glared at him "come on Love we have landed Eli said and i nodded and took his hand and we walked of the plane and it was raining "Same old forks" i muttered and the cullens nodded in agreement a boy with blond hair and blue eyes was talking the bags i looked at the boys closer (AN At the beging of the story Rose and rebekah compelled everyone to forget but im goung to do it of how Katherin to do it the forget her when she walks away so everyone now knows her true appearance and will only remember her when she talks to them) and noticed it was Mike "Oh, Dear lord save me know" Elijah looked at him "when i was here that boy followed me around like a golden Retriever" Elijah laughed and i glared at him i walked to rebekah "whats wrong with you?" she asked "humans and Husband" and she laughed i glared at her "sorry" she said Elijah walked over to use "love, sorry" i looked at him andhe smiled at me and rested his forehead on mine "I Love You" he said and i looked at him "Love you two" i got of leaning on the car and kissed him but i got pushed back on the car and we kept kissing and everyone was laughing "Okay okay you both love each other now if you want to have sex OFF MY CAR!" bekkah shouted which caused the staff to look at us and which also caused mike to look at us and recognistion was on his face "Putain (Bitch)" and she looked at me and smirked i grabbed Elijahs hand and got in to his car we drove to the cullens mansion were we were staying at.

CULLENS MANSION

When we got to the Cullens it was just how i remember it all Glass. We walked in and bekkah looked around "This is Nice" she said "thank you" Esme said coming in to the house "we made it ourselves" she said to use, i walked back out with Elijah and Got our bags from the car "you sure you want to stay here love?" Elijah asked "Yes, it'll be fine" he nodded and he took His bag whilest i got mine and Nik's Hybrid got Klaus's, hayleys and Bekkahs "Nik cant go 2 days with out he?" i asked Elijah "probably not love he said chuckling and we went back in to the house "what are the sleeping aregments?" Elijah asked coming in to the house, and everyone looked at us as we sat on the love seat and i sat next to Elijah with his arms wrapped around me "well we have 2 spare room next to alice and Jaspers room and we have two rooms near Edwards Room ill let you four Decide who sleeping were" Carlisle Said and we nodded "thank You Carlisle" Rebekkah said " I Think that Me and Rosie should be next to each other so i can wear her clothes so then Elijah would be with Rosealinda so Niklaus can go next to Alice and Jasper and hayley can also go in the room next to Niklaus" Bekkah said " I don't mind" i said "thats Fine with me" Nik said "okay so that is sorted lets go take our clothes upstairs and then we can go out for Dinner" Elijah said and i nodded "we will go hunt whilest you are out" alice said and i nodded "come on Rosa lets go get changed" with that bekkah dragged me upstairs. I got in to the onsuit shower and did my hair when i got out bekkah had out a dress for me and she went in to the shower. I did my makeup with pink eyeshadow, Pink lipstich, Eyeliner and i painted my nails pink, My dress was hanging on the door of the wardrobe it was silver with one sholder and it was tight until my hips, it also had a pink cardigan and pink heels when i was done i did my hair in to a bun with a plat eitherside. When i was done bekkah came out and i did her hair and make up, which consisted of purple lipstich and eyeshadow also Eyeliner i did her nails purple and a loose french braid she got in to her dark purple dress with diamantes on the chest she added it with purple cardigan and purple heels. We was done when there was a knock at the door "Oui?" i asked and Elijah entered "are you two ready to leave?" he asked uses and we nodded i took Elijah arm and we walked down the stairs "You look lovely mon amour" he said "Mercie" i said "Where is Hayley?" i asked "shes asleep she was tiered so it just us 4" he said and i nodded we was downstairs and the Cullens were getting ready to leave and Nik was sitting there on his phone "bel- Rosealinda you look lovely" Alice said "thank you Alice" i said and she smiled at me "Niklaus are you ready?" bekkah asked nik and he nodded and got of the Chouch and we made our way to his car with Him and Elijah in the Frount and me and bekkah in the back.

AT BELLA ITALIA

We pulled up to bella Italia and i took Elijah's arm and we all walked in to the restraunt where a Hostess was stood "Hello We would like a table for four" Nik said and the hottest nodded and lead us to a table in the middle of the room. Elijah pulled out my chair and he pushed it in when i sat on it and i smiled at him and he smiled back to me and then he sat next to me and the Hostess gave us our menu "Rose shall we get a glass of wine?" bekkah asked "yes bekkah that will be fine" i replied smiling at her and she smiled back Nik and Elijah seemed to be in a deep conversation "are we going shopping tomorrow?" i asked bekkah "yes ofcourse" she said. The waitress came over "what would you like" she asked "2 glasses of red Wine and i will hae the spaghetti Bolognaise" Bekkah said "i would like the Spagetti CArbonara Please" i said and she nodded and looked at Nik and Eli "i would hae the lamb please, loe" Nik said "steak Please" Eli said "would you two like a drink" she asked them "2 scothes" Nik said and she nodded and walked off "when is the Fight?" i asked "in two days" Elijah said and i smiled and nodded at him "so bekkah we can go shopping all day tomorrow." I said to her and she smiled at me

AFTER DINNER

We had just finished our food and was making our way to the car and back to the Cullen Mansion when we got back it was late so we decided we would go to bed so we all went to our bedroom and got in to our PJ's i had on silk Pj's on and i aid in bed and Elijah got in after me after undressing so i cuddled into his side and hi kissed my head and i fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.

NEXT MORNING

The next Day i woke up but tried to get out of bed but Elijahs arms were wrapped Tightly around my Waist "were do you think your going" he asked me "well i need to go get a shower and go Shopping with bekkah" i said and straddled him an dhe chuckled "and i was going to ask bekkah if we should take Hayley with us as she was inside all day yesterday" i saidand he smiled at me "that wouldbe ni" he said and pulled me down so that we were kissing when i pulled away "i have to shower" i said and got of him and walked in to the bathroom i got in the shower and did my hair and body when i was done I got in a dressing gown and got out of the shower i walked in to my room to see Alice there smiling "yes Alice" i asked "i come to get your clothes out like old times"i tried to protest but she went in to my closet and got one of my clubbing dress that just covered my butt and was Hot Pink along with hot Pink 10" heels "Alice im not wearing that when im going Shopping with Rebekkah" i said and she frowned at me "come on bella you always wore what i got you out" she said and i zoomed to her and had hold of her neck "don't call me Bella and i only let you then because i was fiding so get over it" and i threw her to the side and i walked in to my closet and got out a knee length Turquoise Dress that tied in to a flower on the Right side and was thrillie at the bottom, i picked out a Turquoise Bag and Turquoise heels and i got my short Leather Jacket i got changed and put on my Lapis Lazuli Heart Necklace my Wedding Ring and Turquoise Bag and placed my purse and Phone in i then did my Makeup i put on some shiny Eyeshadow Macara and Eyeliner also some pale lipstick. When i was done i walked downstairs into the Kitchen and made a fry up for us i was done bekkah came downstairs talking to hayley "Rose i asked our little wolf if she wanted to come and she agreed so its us three our going shopping" i nodded and smiled "i made Breakfast Please Enjoy you and the lil hybrid need to eat" i said smirking at her and she shot playful daggers at me then we laughed "Thank you Rosealinda" she said "Please call me rose or rosie, we are pratacly family it's not everyday day you find out the big bad nasty dick of a hybrid is going to be a daddy" i said and she smiled at me and began to eat along with bekkah and i "this is beautiful" Hayley said "she always knew how to cook it was funny with Tatia she tryed to wreck her cake when we were human and she flipped" and i laughed and Elijah and nik walked in "what are you laughing about?" Niklaus asked whilest Elijah walked over to me and kissed me "we were talking about when we were human" bekkah said and i nodded "well were finished so we are going shopping" i said nad put our plates in the dishwasher and got my bag kissed Elijah and got in the car shortly followed by bekkah and hayley.

When we got to the mall we went around tons of different shops i was looking around the rack of tops and saw a grey jumper saying 'A Unicorn Made Me Do It!' and i put it in my basket for hayley.I got a t-shirt for bekkah saying 'Ditched the boyfriend but kept the shirt' as she always got a lover bekkah come over to me and smiled "Hey rosie i found something for you and she pulled out a top that was white and said 'FRENCH' and a picture of fries underneather and i laughed "mercie Bekkah" i said and she smiled and we looked through some more tops as hayley walked over i picked out a floral belly top and looked some more and found a pink blazer with jewls on the collar. We then walked over to the skirts "Thank you for bring me shopping" hayley said "no problem your family" i said and smiled at her then we started to look through skirts and i found Light Blue High Waist A-Line Flared Denim Skate Skirt and placed it in my basket i then got a Stretchy Knit Pencil Skirt with Elastic Waist Band and i couldn't find anything else so i moved on to the trousers and shorts i got some Skylar Windsor Wine Sateen Shorts and True Religion Joey Low Rise Rolled Short i then got some Quiz Ripped Effect Skinny Jeans along with red PAIGE skinny jeans,Hudson Jeans, Nico super skinny jeans in cinnabar Rock and Rags Essentials Womens Leggings also i Brave Soul Women's Jeggings some H&M Biker pants bekkah was with hayley looking at mertanal clothes i walked to the dresses and got a Madam Rage Bright Blue Bow Front Skater Dress and a ONE SLEEVE BLACK RUFFLE TUTU DRESS ALEXANDER MCQUEEN also a Monsoon Delilah Dress i then got a few heels that was Tabitha Simmons Black Suede Aura Sandals, Sergio Rossi Manhattan, and some ALDO Nean Pumps i got some coats thats were i got a Burberry Engineered Suede Jacket With Patent Trim and went to the check out and it came to about $11,281.55. When i had everything i waited outside for bekkah and hayley. When they came out we made our way to Victoria Secret i got a Add-2-cups Push-up Bra in limited Edition Lac also i got a Faux-Leather & Lace Cheekini Panty also Plunge Multi-Way Bra it all came up to $163.00 when we were finished it was lunch so we went to subway and ordered our food and eat. When we was done we went home "shall we go clubbing tonight?" bekkah asked "ye i would love to what about you Hayley wanna come have some fun?" i asked and she nodded. When we got back to the cullens house we were all laughing and chatting like all friends we Walked inside and everyone was there watching us "bonjour" i said and looked at Bekkah and Hayley "were of to get ready" Bekkah said and she grabbed hayley and speed us upstairs with us giggling behind her we went to mine and Elijahs room "Why are we in rosie's room?" Hayley asked "she has all the best clubbing clothes" she said dragging us in to the wardrobe with my clothes on oneside and Elijah on the other "wow, i knew Elijah had alot of suits but there hardly any jeans insight" Hayley said laughing and i just nodded "yep" i said and looked at some of his clothes and smiled "well lets get our dresses" i said turning around i walked over to the dresses and we looked through a tun of them before i found one for Hayley it was blue and wavey it was Knee length and i found the heels to go with it which was some white heels with small bow "here you go hayley i said handing her the outfit "Thank you there georgeous" she said and i smiled "Now go shower lil wolf" Me and bekkah carried on looking when we found her a dress it was a tight fit with a desighn at the neck we got her some plane heels and now we were looking for my dress when we found it. The dress was sparkling red with one sleeve and just covered my bum we got some plaine red heels to go with it. We walked out of my wardrobe just as hayley walked out of the bathroom "ill get a shower whilest you do hayley makeup and then ill do yours and mine! I said to bekkah and she nodded i grabbed my towel and walked in to the bathroom i showered and brushed my teeth i walked out of the bathroom just as i got out of the shower i saw Hayley was finished "wow hayley you look beautiful" her hair was in a waterfall curl and her makeup was natural as we decided for all our make up. Bekkah was getting her towel when there was a knock at the door i still had my towel wrapped around me "who is it" i asked "it's me" Elijah voice came flowing through and i answered the door "Oui?" i asked "I need a suit" he said smirking and i looked to see if bekkah was still in the bathroom and she was "OK quickly"i said opening the door with one hand and the other holding the towel he walked in to the wardrobe and he was in there getting changed as I heard shuffaling -whilest i was doing my hear- of clothes when he was done he came out and Hayley was sat on the bed reading a magazine when Elijah came out i finished putting my hair in to a messy bun with a braid and getting he came out and he kissed me "have fun" he said to me "don't i always" i said and smiled and he left just before bekkah came out of the bathroom she was getting changed just as i was finishing my make-up. She sat down in the chair and i did her hair in to curls and made a bow with her hair and did her natural makeup. When we was done we got to the car and set of to the club.

AT CLUB

We parked in frount of the club and walked up to the bouncer and he let us straight in with people complaining at us and we went in and made our way to the bar "Remember i cant drink" Hayley said "We know" i said and we got to the crowded bar. The bartender came to us "What do you ladies want" he asked and I smiled 1 Coke and 2 coke and Vodka" i Called and he nodded "comein right up" he said winking and i laughed he came back over "that will be £13.83" he said to me and i looked at him "it will be and keep them comeing" i compelled he "it's free and to keep them comeing"

2 HOURS LATER

Me and Bekkah were drunken and hayley was just sat laughing at us and i had an idea i walked up to the DJ "Me and my sister want to sing" i said to him smiling and he nodded "which song?" he asked "Fever by Peggy Lee" i said and he set it up. I walked to bekkah and Hayley "come on bekkah Hayley sit here" i said placing her near the front and i placed mine and bekkah drink on the table and hayley sat down Smiling i walked back to the DJ who gave us mics we started to grind on each other and danced seductively along with the beat.

(** Rebekkah** Rosalinda  **Both**)

Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>**When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<strong>

**You give me fever, when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the morning,  
>fever all through the night<strong>

Sun lights up the day time  
><strong>Moon lights up the night<strong>  
>I light up when you call my name<br>**And you know I'm gonna treat you right**

**You give me fever, when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the mornin'  
>A fever all through the night<strong>

**Everybody's got the fever  
>That is somethin' you all know<strong>  
>Fever isn't such a new thing<br>Fever started long ago

**Romeo loved Juliet  
><strong>Juliet she felt the same  
><strong>When he put his arms around her<br>He said, "Julie baby you're my flame"**

**Thou givest fever, when we kisseth  
>Fever with thy flaming youth<br>Fever I'm on fire  
>Fever yeah I burn forsooth<strong>

Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
><strong>Had a very mad affair<br>**When her daddy tried to kill him  
><strong>She said<strong>, "Daddy oh don't you dare"

**He gives me fever with his kisses  
>Fever when he holds me tight<br>Fever, I'm his missus  
>And daddy won't you treat him right?<strong>

**Now you've listened to my story**  
>Here's the point that I have made<br>**Chicks were born to give you fever**  
>Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade<p>

**They give you fever when we kiss them  
>Fever if you live and learn<br>Fever till you sizzle  
>Oh what a lovely way to burn<strong>

**What a lovely way to burn  
><strong>what a lovely way to burn  
><strong>And what a lovely way to burn<strong>

We finished singing and everyone was cheering and Hayley was Clapping and whooping we bowed and got of stage laughing and downed our drinks. We walked to the bar and ordered 10 shots each (For me and bekkah) and i carried them to our table "okay see who can finish all there first" Rebekkah said laughing and we nodded hayley counted us in "5...4...3...2...1" and we used our speed to finish i slammed my last glass down just before bekkah and i laughed and we all went to dance.

3:00am

We were still dancing and me and bekkah was Tipsy and Hayley was tired so Hayley rang Elijah as she was the only sober one

**Elijah **_Hayley _Rosalinda _**Rebekkah**_

**Hello?  
><strong>_Elijah Its Hayley.  
><em>**Are you all ok Hayley?  
><strong>_Yes but please could you pick us up im tired and well Rosie and Bekkah are abit...  
><em>**No no no... Rosie a cartwheel whilest drunk will make you sick.  
><strong>NO Cartwheel will end rather Quickly but a handstand will make you more sick as you are upside down longer  
><em>Welllll, you can hear there abit Drunk.<br>_**Yes, ill come collect you ill be there in about 5 minuets  
><strong>_Okay bye Elijah  
><em>**Bye**

And she hung up whilest i was doing a handstand and bekkah was cartwheeling and hayley turned around and laughed at us and i tipped "im thirsty" i said and a drug addict walked by and i walked up to him "hello" i said seductively and using my powers "hello lovely" he replied and whispered to him "Follow me" and he did and i lead him to an ally. "stay quiet and don't talk" i said and he replied and i began to drink when i wad full i compeled him "forget" and i walked back to hayley and bekkah when Elijah just showed up "hello love" he said "hi Eli" i said slurring my works and he walked up to the car i got in the passangers seat whilest Hayley and Rebekkah got in the back. Elijah speed of down the street back to the cullens with me and bekkah giggling about anything we saw. When we got back to the cullens Nik was at the door smirking i got out of the car when it stopped "have fun Rose?" he asked and i smiled at him and nodded "im gonna have a banging headache for the battle tomorrow i said and walked up the stairs holding on to the wall i made it in to the house were i saw all the cullens. I made my way to one of the seats and plopped down and mouned "ermm... Rosealinda..." Emmett said "yes Emmett?" i asked "Erm... you have something on your lip" he said and i licked my lip "-O" i said and nik walked in with bekkah in his arms "have a midnight snack Rosie?" he asked and i nodded i then noticed that Elijah came in with a sleeping Hayley "im going to lay her down and ill be back down" he said and i nodded.

Elijah came back down and sat next to me and i hugged in to his side and feel asleep.

NEXT MORNING

When i woke up i was in bed with a banging headache i got out of bed and got a shower took some paracetamol. I got in to a Turquoise top and Black leggings along with Turquoise Trainer wedges and leather jacket i did my hair and make up. I walked downstairs and saw everyone there but i heard something behind me "HELLO ROSEALINDA" someone screamed in my ear i turned around and saw Nik "You putain de bite (AN fuckin dick) i screamed at him adn he laughed i sat on the couch next to Elijah and glared at him and he was laughing and i saw bekkah looking pissed of "you two?" i asked her and she nodded "what happened last night?" i asked and hayley smiled "well you compelled the bartender to give us drinks for free you took shots danced and that was for like three hours and then you sang Fever by Peggy Lee and then toke more shots for about another 4 hours and i rang Elijah to collect us and you two were arguing about cartwheels and handstands. Then Rosie wondered of with a man and then came back with blood on her lips Leijah got to use and then we got home i think." Hayley said and i grond and everyone was laughing "SHH!" me and Rebekkah said at the same time.

We had breakfast then drove to the clearing were the fight was meant to happen and we was waiting till the newborns came. We finally saw them with a red head leading them they stopped about 500 feet infrount of us "So Cullens were is your little pet" she said and i glared at her "She was never a pet" Carlisle said "oh well your all going to die anyway UNLESS you tell me where she is" she said and i laughed "anything Funny Human" she spat at us "Who said i was human Vicky" i spat back "Why you little..." she said "oh get over it James didn't love you" i said to her "how do you know about james?" she screamed "Because im Isabella swan" and then she leaped at me

(AN VERY AWSOME FIGHT SCENE THAT I CANNOT WRITE)

When we had finished the newborns we made our way back to the cullens to pack and to go back to new Orleans.

BACK AT CULLENS

I made my way upto my and Elijahs room and packed all my clothes and Elijah did the same and we then made our way downstairs and put our things in the car and the cullens were outside "now will you please let me live my life?" i asked and they nodded "if you would like we can make you forget" Elijah said "we would like that" so we compelled them to forget me so we went back home to New Orleans.


	11. Season 1 Episode 10 the casket Girls

Season 1 Episode 10 - The Casket Girls

Rebekah: [voiceover] "For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. Looking to find adventure, fortune, and even love. Young society women imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman like the legendary Casket Girls."

_**Louisiana, 18th Century **_

Three French women were travelling by Horse and Carriage when they stopped a man and asked him"Excuse me sir, how long before we arrive at the Governer's House?"

**Rebekah (voiceover) "Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle."**

The carriage that carried the three women stoped as they approach a group of men with torches and alcohol in the middle of the road, blocking their path. The men are shouting as they approach and shake the carriage. The women screamed until the shaking stops, and replaced by the shouts of the men outside. They look around, frightened and confused. The man inside the carriage slowly opens and looks around at the devastated of deceased and bloody men scattering the floor. He looks ahead and tries to back inside the carriage as he is pulled out by an invisible force as he screams. Rebekah appears in the door of the carriage with blood on her lips. "There, there little lambs, all the bad men have gone away. Vous êtes en sécurité ici , s'il vous plaît pardonnez le désordre(anYou're safe here, please forgive the disorder). Us girls have got to stick together. Now, is there anything you want to take with you? The women abandon the carriage and the carnage and run from the scene with some belongings.

PRESENT

Rebekah: [voiceover] "The Casket Girls legend lives on, now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how woman can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves."

The Abattoir

Rosealinda POV

i listened for hayley as she was struggling with her zipper i speed to the door and she looked at me "Vould you like zome help?"

i asked her and she smiled at me " You might need to use all your vampire strength."

She replied and i smiled at her "S'il vous plait Allow me"

i stood behind her and zipped up her zipper "Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess."

She said and i looked at her and replied "I think you look lovely. Only I would..."

i saw her birthmark and touched it and she covered it with her hand I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered."

She said frowning "Well, I don't suspect any of the riff-raff here would dare lay a hand on you, knowing you're under the protection of my family. Still, you shouldn't take any chances."

I Said and she looked in the mirror and sighed "All knocked up and nowhere to go."

I looked at her "You know... if you wanted the attend the festivities tonight, I would be more than willing to take you.i have nothing to do" Hmm... you, Elijah and Klaus are barely on speaking terms. Let's not rock the boat, okay?"

she said and i smiled at her "Of course."

I said to her "Rose, do you mind?"

Hayley motions to her zipper and i steped forwards unbuttoning and unzipping her dress and then left

AFEW HOURS LATER Main Street, French Quarter

Rebekah and i are at a shop , searching through racks of dresses "Dull, dreary, hideous-"

she said looking through a rack whilest i was at another i saw marcel enter the door and stand behind bekkah " Talking about the clothes, or something else?"

he asked her an di shook my head "Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honor. I need a proper costume, so bugger off."

She said and i smirked at her "Bekah-"

he began and tryed to get her arm and she threw his arm of her "Don't. You made your choice. You and Klaus are best friends again, you've relinquished your right to touch me."

She said and his phone rang and i looked at bekkah and said "I wonder who that could be."

"What's up?"

he said over the phone and i started to look threw dresses again and i looked at bekkah "shall we go look at home?"

and she nodded and we went home

AT MIKELASON MANSION

Me, Hayley and Rebekah were ruffling around chests, looking at old white dress costumes "So the witch is missing, huh?"

Hayley asked "Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it?"

Bekkah said "No, although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead."

Hayley Replied "Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?"

i said and hayley looked at us "I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated."

She replied "So you are the reason she's run off." Bekkah asked "Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches."

Hayley said "Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible."

I said and i pulled out a dress for me to wear.

We were now stood on the balcony whatching marcel and nik muttering to each other "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl."

Bekkah said "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?"

hayley said "Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together."

I said and she nodded

FEW HOURS LATER

Main Street, French Quarter

The Festival was in full swing, marching bands and people partying in dressed up costumes to celebrate. I was walking aroung with bekkah when we saw Klaus walking to Marcel and Elijah i listened in and so did Rebekah "Ah, you two look rather cozy."

Niklaus said smirking " Hardly, I was just telling Elijah how we're wasting time."

Marcel Replied and me and bekkah walked over "You don't like festivals?"

Nik asked Marcel and me and bekkah just got to them "I don't see why not? Who doesn't love a street fair?"

Rebekkah said and i smiled walked over to Elijah "Sisters', come to help us find our stray?"

Nik asked us and i looked at him "We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?"

i asked "For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her."

He replied with a smirk "I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?"

Elijah asked him Klaus smirked before he walked closer to a figure ahead of us and we didn't shee him as he walked away with the misteryious person.

"you look lovely love "Elijah said to me "Merci Elijah" i said and kissed him "we damced and joked around for a few more hours before bekkah left then me and Elijah went to the abattoire to meet Niklaus.

THE ABATTOIR

"Where's Rebekah gotten off to?"

Nik asked us "It's not Rebekah that I'm concerned about, and how can you be so certain that Davina will come?"

Elijah asked Nik. SO that who we was waiting for. "One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She'll come."

He said back to him "Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?"

i asked him as a young man was playing a sad song "Ha! It's a fair point, Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please. That's a good lad. Took you long enough to spread the word."

He said to the man who was called timothy."Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment."

Elijah said to Marcel as he came in to the clearing "All that matters is, I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you three need to let me do the talking."

He said looking at us all i lifted up the hem of my dress and nodded "Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance..."

Davina came in to the clearing "...Hello, love. Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you."

Nik said "Davina?"

Timothy asked "You got me here. Now let him down."

She commanded to nik but he didn't listen "Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."

Nik said and marcel looked at him "What did I say, Klaus? I got this."

He said to him then faced to Davina "D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right."

he said to her "How, by threatening my friend?"

she asked him and Klaus piped up "Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, But I do always get results."

He said and Davina looked at him "You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are- an animal..."

she said and started to tourture him with her magic "...A beast. Why don't you show us your real face? That's enough of you."

She said to him and stopped touturing him " Davina, you don't have to do this."

Elijah said to her "You- You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face, pretended you wanted to help me." She said to him "Listen to me."

He said to her and she looked at him "You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?"

she said to him and i placed my head on his chest whilest i heard Davina shuffle around "And you- I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."

She said to who i think is Marcel "You're wrong."

Marcel said "When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze"

she said to him "I care. I took you in like you were my own blood."

He said to her and i turned around just in time to see Bekah stab Marcel through the chest and he fell on to the floor "Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat? Now, that is impressive, and well-deserved, in my opinion. Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you."

She said and Josh came in to the clearing "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here."

Davina said to him Franticly but Rebekah grabed Josh by the throat "What are you doing?"

he asked Bekah "Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof, and, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's ok, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you."

She called up to timothy "He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam."

Timothy called to us "Then don't climb, silly. Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump."

She said to him and he jumped down and bekkah caught him "Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here?"

He asked her with worry in his voice "I'll explain everything, I promise..." she turned to Rebekkah "..Why are you doing this?"

"Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust me. Now I'd like to show you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends." Rebekah said to Davina

"Want to come Rosie"

she asked me and i nodded and we walked down a cellar that rebekah informed me was called the gardene "Oh, don't worry. They're not really dead, just really hungry... and I'm not helping."

Josh said "You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering." Rebekah said to us

"This is insane." Timmy said

"Why are you telling me this?" Davina asked

"Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust." I said to her and Rebekkah nodded

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok. I mean, you're gonna be all right. Here. Drink something." Tim said to Davina who looked panicked and he handed her a bottle of water adn she drank all of it

"Rebekah: Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback." Rebekkah said to her and Tim started coughing and fell to his knees

" Tim?" Davina asked frantic

"It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing until I made you—"he said looking scared

"Made her what?" i asked

"Drink."

"Tim?" Davina asked

" Klaus poisoned the water."

Rebekkah said "Tim?" davina asked "Davina? Oh, no."

Rebekkah phone rang and i answered it as she was trying to help davina

**Klaus **Rosealinda

**Rebekah, where are you?**

It's me we're with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery.

**Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies is you thought she was yours.**

Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working.

**No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her.**

For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly.

**There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine.**

He hung up and i was pacing when Davina revived, gasping. She turned to Tim's body "Tim? Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don't leave me alone." She said crying she fell asleep hugging tim and Rebekkah picked her up and we walked to the abattoire

"Is she ok?" Marcel asked Rebekah

"She's devastated and exhausted. Where's her room?" bekah asked

"No. I got her. I got her." Marcel said and took Davina and bekkah glared at Klaus and we walked of

Rebekah [voiceover] Said "It is said that this is a man's world, and sometimes it is. For every Casket Girl that was saved, countless others were not...But women are more resilient than given credit for And some women, well, let's just say their oppressors had better watch out."

Me and Rebekah was in the Gardene talking to Thierry "I, too, am resilient, and I'm tired of being oppressed. For 1,000 years, my brother has taken what he wants in whatever way he wants, regardless of the consequences. Marcel seems determined to allow it, and Elijah stands right by his side, futilely awaiting the day that he'll change." She said to him

"So men suck. What do you want me to do about it? He aske her

"Despite your dire warnings to Marcel, he just can't seem to quit my brother. The two of them stand side by side ruling this city whilst you're left in here to rot. I want you to help me take New Orleans right out from under all of their noses, and I have something they won't see coming, someone on the inside. She's quite the resilient girl herself."


	12. Season 1 Episode 11- Apres Moi, Le Delug

Season 1 episode 11-Après Moi, Le Déluge

Rosealinda POV

"Elijah? There's something you need to know." Hayley Said to Elijah as i walked in to the room but the house began to shake me Elijah and Hayley walked out on to the balcony and we saw Rebekah "What the hell is going on?" she called and Nik walked out and said "Davina!"

DAVINA'S ROOM

Me and bekkah walked into Davina's Room "Hey. What kind of game do you think you're playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city." Rebekkah shouted "I didn't do it. Not on purpose. I-I don't know what's wrong with me." She said with tears down her face. I hugged her then left the room and let her rest.

ANOTHER ROOM

I walked in to the room that Elijah, Marcel and Niklaus was in and i stood next to Elijah as they were in mid conversation "I didn't have to, but then I never killed her boyfriend." Marcel Exclaimed "Yes, yes. We've been over this part already. The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches." Nik said to him "She's not a tool." I said to him and he looked at me "Something's wrong with her." He said to me and Elijah spoke up "She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" he said and he started to walk out wme at his side " Where are you going?" Klaus asked "This is witch business. Let's ask a witch." He said and we walked out and we bumped in to Hayley "You're going to see Sophie." She asked us "You don't have to eavesdrop. I keep nothing from you." He said to her "Yeah. Well, I don't want to keep anything from you either, and if you're going out to see Sophie, then there's something that you should know. She called me and asked me for a favor. She promised me that she would help break the curse that Marcel put on my people in exchange for some information. And I didn't think anything of it, but then Davina started doing those pictures of Celeste—"she said :" Whatever this is, you have to tell me." He said to her "Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains, so I went through your journals, and I found out where you buried her, and then I told her. I know it was stupid and it was snoopy, And I-I should have just asked you. Please say something. Please." She begged him and i looked at her "She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made us promise to bury her where she would not be found. You not only violated our privacy, You have broken our promise to her". I said to her "I thought they were just bones, Rosealinda." She said to me and Eli looked at her "If you truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her?" he said to her.

THE ABATTOIR

Me, Elijah, Bekkah and Nik were in the Abattoir talking to sophie "So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?" He asked Sophie "I can't. I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I—" she replied The house shoke, like the apparent earthquake before " Was that Davina?" she asked and Nik smirked "Charming little habit she's developed." And she looked surprise "And the earthquake I felt today?"and bekkah spoke "Also Davina, and she's taken to vomiting dirt." And Sophie looked surprised "Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the harvest now." And i spoke "Said the desperate witch conveniently." She glard at me "I'm serious. That earthquake you just felt a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us." She exclaimed " Why should we believe you?" Elijah asked "You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it." SHE SAID

DAVINA'S ROOM

Me and bekkah walked to Davinas' room and "Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let's just say you'll blow the roof off this place." Bekkah said "They want to complete the harvest." I said and davina looked scared "No! - The witches say you'll be resurrected. They're liars! They'll say anything to get what they want Just like Marcel, just like you." She said to use "Davina, you may think that I don't care about you, but you're wrong. I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire?" Bekkah said.

Bekkah had a syringe "What-what is that?" Davina asked "The more upset you become, the faster you deteriorate. I compelled up some sedative." Rebekkah said "No, no, no!" she said and i looked away "We keep you calm, we keep you alive Davina." I said to her " Stop!" she shouted "No! Please! No! Please! Nooo!" she kept saying High winds blow through the Quarter. Rebekah finally injected the sedative and Davina went unconscious. The wind stoped.

ROUSSEAU'S

We were in Rousseau talking "Fat lot of good that will do." Bekkah said "I don't really have time to socialize." Sophie said to use "Good. Neither do we. When you're done burying your witchy bits on sacred ground, are you prepared to perform the harvest? You do realize you have to slit a girl's throat, a very sweet girl as it turns out." I said "If it means I get my niece Monique back, I can handle anything. Why are you really here?" she asked "When all this is done, after Davina is resurrected and the witches get their power back, You'll have a decision to make." Bekkah said "Enlighten me." Sophie said "A witch at her full power can trade body blows with a vampire punch for punch. Believe me, I know." Bekkah said " So do I. Be nice to have a fair fight for a change." Sophie said to us"Well, fair only gets you so far, luv. Clever gets you further. After this, Marcel will still be here, and so will Klaus, and you know better than anyone that those two don't fight fair. You are going to need an original on your side, and I'm gonna need a witch on mine if we're gonna stop those two from running things." I said to her "Am I missing something? Why would you side with me?" Sophie asked us confused "Sometimes, what's more important is not who you're siding with but who you're siding against." Bekkah said.

We walked back to Davina Room to get her for the harvest when we noticed she was gone Rebekah rang Elijah

**Elijah **Rebekah _Klaus __**Rose**_

**Rebekah.**

He's taken the girl.

**Who has?**

Bloody, bloody Marcel!

_And you wanted to run off and start a life with this back stabber._

_**Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before all this went down. Ok. We need to divide and conquer if we're gonna stand a chance. He could have gone anywhere.**_

**Well, I'm here with Sabine. Perhaps we could try a locator spell?**

_I'll talk to the priest. They might even be at the church. It's the last place we'd think to look for them, right?_

Ok. You check the church, we'll check everywhere else.

THE ABATTOIR

Me and Bekkah meet Elijah and Klaus and he was talking about Esther "t's taken 1,000 years, but you've finally gone mad. Our own mother?" she asked "Yes, our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement, not daggered but quite dead." He said to us "Well, she did try to kill us all." I looked confused and Elijah gave me a look telling me he'll tell me later "Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury Esther on land owned by one of her descendents, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we as her family share in that ancestral magic." I said to them "We're vampires, Rosie. We can't practice magic or own property for that matter." Bekkah said "Yes. With regard to practicing magic" I said

Elijah decided to take control "And as for owning property Not all of our mother's descendents are dead." He said and Nik had a look of recognistion " The baby." He said and we nodded "The baby. The parish tax assessor's office is just steps outside of the quarter. Hayley now holds the title to the plantation. So if we bury our mother there and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the harvest ritual." I said to them me and Elijah talked about this earlier so i knew what he was on about "You two are a bit of a mad genius. Count me in." Nik said and i smiled at him " Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us." Bekkah said to use "Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah." Elijah said and she looked upset " I don't know why I bother. You three will just do what you want anyway." She said and i looked at her "No. Our decision must be unanimous." I said to her "This is not a democracy." Klaus said "You're quite right. This is family. Water. The next sign's begun. Rebekah?" Elijah asked bekkah "Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in." She said smiling "Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her." He said to us and we nodded.

2HOURS LATER

CEMETERY

We were all at the cemetery "Did you find them? Will he bring her?" Nik asked Bekkah "He'll bring her." She confirmed to him " Are you ready to do this?" Kieran said to use "Always and forever." Nik said to us Klaus toke a dagger out and sliced open his hand, and hands it to Rebekah. She did the same, then Elijah, who gave it to me and i sliced my hand and gave it to Hayley and she did the same then Hayley. Kieran toke the dagger and throws it into Esther's grave "It's done." Kieran said

THE FRENCH QUARTER – EXTERIOR

I was walking with Elijah around the french Quarter when Hayley walked to use "Are you ready to forgive me yet?" Hayley asked "It's not that easy, Hayley." Elijah said holding my arm in his "Elijah, I was wrong to go through your journals, I was wrong to tell Sophie about Celeste, but after everything that happened today, I don't know why we can't see past this." Hayley said pleading to him "And you of all people should know why. During my fever in the bayou, you were inside my mind. You know what Celeste means to me to rosie." He said to her "Don't you mean meant to you?" she asked "No. Do you have any idea how rare love is? Even if its Family love In a thousand years, I have found it like that but twice, and when I have, I have honored it." He said "I know what a promise means to you, Elijah, but you made it 200 years ago. I live in the now. If I feel something, I act. If I want something, I take it. I won't choose the dead over the living, so why are you? I'm sorry, Elijah." She said.


	13. Season1Episode12 Dancing back from grave

Season 1 episode 12-dance back from the grave

Rosealinda POV

I was with Elijah whilest he was talking about a Meeting in 1919 that we had

FLASHBACK-A MEETING ROOM, 1919

I was wearing a blue dress (Elsa dress from frozen ) and some blue heels my hair was over my shoulder in a plate with a silver tiara Elijah got men entered the room as i stopped giggling at Elijah the joined Elijah and I whilest a police officer was at the table police officer at a table "Gentlemen, make yourselves at home, this is my beautiful wife Rosealind she will be joining us. Mayor O'Connell appears to be running late, but there's much to discuss, so I shall begin." He said and the men looked at Elijah when i heared Nik voice"One moment, please, brother. You know how much I enjoy these illicit, little gatherings." He said decending the stairs and he kissed my hand "Rosealinda" he said "Niklaus" i curtsied"Do not be troubled. Despite my brother's reputation, I can assure you, we've invited you here to broker in peace. You have my word." Elijah said"And, lucky for you, my brother always keeps his word. You two are from the Guerrera crime family, a brutish pack of thieves and killers. And that's nothing compared to what you become on a full moon, is it?" he asked the two men that had joined up "Yes, yes, yes. Of course, a bite from your kind is not lethal to an Original. Conflict between us would not end well for you at all. Let's state our proposal here. My brother, Rosealinda and I control the ports of the city, but with Prohibition soon to be the law of the land, there'll be a certain uptick in the kind of federal presence we prefer to avoid. Therefore, I'd like to suggest a system whereby, under our supervision, of course, the Guerrera family can traffic alcohol into the city of New Orleans for a profit. We would still be in charge, but our rule would remain a secret." Eli said and a man walked into the room with 2 young men following behind him with them gazing at me every once and awhile but idint pay any attention to them "This all sounds very good, but tell me, how will it benefit the witches?" He asked us and i looked at him "I am zorry. This is a private meeting." Isaid curtiounsly "Yes, for kings of the city, but I, too, am a king, and I have rules." He said to me and nik loked at him "I'm impressed. You're either quite ambitious or quite mad. What's your name, mate?" Elijah asked him wrapping a protective arm around my waist "I am Alphonse Bellatunde Delgado, Papa Tunde to my followers, and I come to ask that the witches be granted fair tribute for allowing your existence in our city." Alphonse said "Are you suggesting that you speak for the french quarter witches?" Elijah asked him "I do now, and I expect our future negotiations to go very smoothly. As a guarantee, I brought a gift. I await our next gathering." He said to us a small leather case was placed on the table. Papa Tunde and his sons left. Everyone else gathered around as Klaus lifts the lid on the trunk to reveal a head inside with a symbol carved into his forehead "Well, I suppose we'll need a new mayor."Klaus said

IN THE FRENCH QUARTEREdit

Rebekah, I and Elijah walked through the streets of the Quarter as we talk about recent events"Now, you may doubt him, but today, I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that's not progress." He asked us "Please, Elijah. Who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?" She asked him "Why would you do such a thing?" i asked her " Because, despite Klaus' reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry. I also like that he used to date a witch, so he knows about French Quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole off with the Harvest magic." She told me and i nodded "Rebekah, we are all devastated by the outcome of this ritual." Eli said towards her "That's just it. There was no outcome. We both know that power like that doesn't just vanish. I say someone stole it. I'd like to know who, and then I'd like to make an ally out of them." She said to him " To what end, exactly?" i asked her "I'm tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them." She stated "I expect such behavior from Niklaus. It's so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that, in his way, he's making an effort here? He's invited us back into our family home. He yearns for our family to be reunited." Elijah replied "Yes. He's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It's his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake. I fall for it every time and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more." She declared " I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here. Leadership may, in fact, be a good thing for him. Now, sister, please, I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him." Elijah said

COMPOUND COURTYARD

Klaus, Elijah, Diego, and many of the other vampires are congregating in the courtyard, discussing their current situation. Whilest i was walking around in the gardens i was wearing a red one shoulder dress with white and white jacket i picked up a red rose a smelled it when i saw a twinkle in the courner of my eye i walked over and saw a corner of a box i bent down and picked it up it looked familiar i opened the box and a tiara was in it the tiara Elijah gave me for my birthday. It was still as shiny as the day i got it and i touched the delicate jewels "Marcel has run off like a scared child. You lot are left with me. Now, who of you will fight to defend our home? [looks around to see that no one comes forward] Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself." I heard Klaus say and storm of Elijah came over "what you got there love" he asked me i turned around and showed him the box "i remember when i gave you that"

Flashback- Rosealinda 900 and sommat b-day

I was in my room getting ready for my birthday ball i wore a red ball gown with black heels when there was a knock at the door "Come in" i called and Elijah walked in with a box that had a ribbion on it "Elijah i said no gifts" i said and he chuckled and i sat on the bed and he followed and gave me the box i untied the ribbion and i opened the box inside was a tiara and it was beautiful "Wow Elijah thank you it's just wow" i said "i saw it and instantly thought of you " he said and took it out of the box and stood infrount of the mirror and placed it on my head i turned around to Elijah "what do you think?" i asked him "georgeus" he said and kissed me.

PRESENT

THE ABBATOIR-DAVINA'S OLD ROOM

Me and Elijah walked into the room to find Hayley looking at Davina's old sketches " There you are." Elijah said to Hayley and she looed at us but when she saw me scowled "Here I am." She said and Eli gestured to the sketches "Davina's drawings." He says "Yeah. Morbid, I know. I was just thinking, we never figured out why she drew those pictures of Celeste. Anyway, I'm just killing time, now that I'm on vampire lockdown." She replied looking down at them "Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won't be long." Elija told her she shook her head "I'm not worried. Just think it's kind of funny that it took some big, supernatural threat for you to even come into the same room as me." She told him "I do apologize if you feel neglected. I have been occupied. My siblings are in some quarrel. Niklaus remains agitated. You'll recall that even our slightest interactions seem to infuriate him." He informed him "So Klaus is a dick, and you want to be a good big brother. So we can't hang out. That sum it up? I get it, Elijah. It just seems like a really crappy deal." She said and looked mad.

THE ABBATOIR COMPOUND

I, Hayley and Elijah are in the courtyard. Hayley and i watched as Elijah tried to call Rebekah "Rebekah is not answering her calls." He said agitated i got up and layed my head on his chest " You worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?" Hayley asked "Frankly, I'm worried that she had something to do with this. She's very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others." He said to her an dwe noticed Thierry drinking alone at a table and joined him "Thierry, is it?" he asked and he nodded "That's right." He replied "My sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?" Elijah said "I don't know what you're..." and then Elijah, annoyed, grabs him by the throat and pushes him against the wall "You can either tell me what you know, or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter." He demanded and i sat back adn watched "She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch." He said "Like a coward, you left her." I said to him "What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original?" he questioned"Where was this, exactly?" Elijah asked "The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this." And Elijah threw Thierry against the wall. He's went unconscious "I shall take that into consideration." He said and Hayley said "I'm coming with you."and Elijah tried to protest "No. Stay here. The compound is safe."and she huffed "Rebekah is in trouble. I'm going." And Elijah looked like he was considering this and sighed "Do not leave our sight. Understand?" he said and she nodded and we left for the docs

THE DOCKS

We arrived at the docks and saw Rebekah's body left and we immediately run toward her. Elijah was also on the phone with Sophie, "Rebekah!" he goes to kneel next to her, but couldn't cross the barrier made by the salt "Oh, what's happening?" hayley asked "Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but, because she's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power." I said to her "So what are we supposed to do?" she asked and Elijah looked at her "You have to get her out of there." He said "You're not listening. We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link." He said to Sophie "It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt...anything up to and including eye of newt." She replied "What about the blood of a witch?" He asked her Sophie asked confused "Do you have the blood of a witch?" and he turned to hayley "I need a favor." And we both understood "The baby. She's a quarter witch." She said Hayley gave Elijah her wrist, and he gingerly bit it to draw blood. They walk towards the magic circle together. Elijah holds out Hayley's wrist and lets the blood fall on the magic boundary line. It started to fizzle and deteriorate. Elijah was able to get through, and he quickly picked up Rebekah and toke her out of the circle. He reached for my hand, and then i grabbed hayleys and we vampirespeed out of there with Rebekah and Hayley in tow

We went to an ally and me and Elijah hid whilest Bekkah ambushed Thierry "Ah! I should rip out your coward heart." She spat at him "What, Rebekah? We made a deal to take out your brother, but at he end of the day, it's every man for himself." He said to her " am so sick of self-serving narcissists. Are men simply incapable of committing to an alliance?" she asked him and Eijah vampire speed up to Thierry and snaped his neck "Oh, I asked you to cease these petty moves against our family, and yet you conspire with this fool. Is this what its come to, making moves against your own blood?" he asked her as i speed nex to Elijah "Don't you try and shame me. Nik grows more powerful by the day, and you do nothing but encourage him." She back chatted "I offer him my counsel because it's clear to me that he needs to make the city our home. Now, perhaps leading these derelicts will curb some of these impulses, grant him some degree of happiness." He said getting angrier "You always talk of Nik's happiness. Over 1,000 years, he has robbed me of any chance at my own. What about me, Elijah? Am I not a concern for you?" she askes him with a tear in her eye "We all make sacrifices in the name of this family, Rebekah, but know this. I will never stand against you or Niklaus." He said "What about Hayley? Nothing I conspire to do, none of my treachery will harm this family as much as your feelings for her. You're a hypocrite, Elijah. You would choose love over family and then condemn me for doing the same." She said and she sent a apologetic look to me and speed of i looked at Elijah he looked at me and i just speed of to.


	14. Season 1 Episode 13- Cresent City

Season 1 Episode 13- Cresent City

I have been trying to avoid Elijah because of the day before. All i did was moop around and Bekkah came up in to my room "Rosie i didn't mean it i was just angry at Elijah for always Picking Klaus over me" she said and i hugged her it's not that sœur it's that he didn't say anything to me when you left he just starred at me so i just ran and he didn't come after me" i said with tears in my eyes and she hugged me and i hugged back "he can be a right dick sometimes" Bekkah said and i laughed and nodded "come on lets go to the courtyard i need to talk to nik" she said and we got up andwent out.

COURTYARD

Me and bekkah walked in to the courtyard and Klaus was talking "Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this: A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux. " bekkah said "What?" Nik asked "The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle." She replied to him "Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back – kill the witch who took her place." Marcel said and hayley came into the courtyard and i just glared at her Bekkah noticed and smiled at me i smiled back "I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste. Mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming." I was going to attack her but bekkah held me back "Chiante petit mari loup voleurs" ( Bitchy little husband thieving wolf) and bekkah tried not to laugh "rosie that id not nice" she said trying to keep a straight face and i also so nik smirking im guessing he understood abit of that but i didn't even look at Elijah " , Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered bestie is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us." He said an i glared at him and was about to pounce on him when two people were holding me i looked and saw Bekkah and Elijah holding me "Lâchez-moi Elie et rebekah MAINTENANT ... se il vous plaît." (Let go of me Elijah and rebekah NOW...please.) i said and they released me and Elijah looked at me "Rosealinda..." he said but i cut him of "Pas de Elie" (No Elijah) i said and ran of again

Inside

REBEKAH POV

I was talking to Elijah "It's not too early for scotch, is it, with all the witchy shenanigans and subterfuge afoot?" i asked and he looked at me "It is entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes." He said and i was confused "Funny, I don't have any plans to go anywhere. " i Told him "She's not safe here. You have to take Hayley to the plantation house until this is over." I huffed and thought about Rosie "Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me?"i asked him and he sighed "It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this." He said "Here's a novel idea: Why don't you let Hayley decide for herself? Why are you dictating her fate? ESPECIALLY when you have a wife"i said to him and he looked down "You know why." She said and i glared at him "Then perhaps you should take her yourself." I shouted "Well, then that would make me the very hypocrite you've accused me of being. Rebekah, I cannot legislate my feelings. My actions, however... So, would you kindly do this for me?" he said and he sighed "You know the mama wolf loves to be told what to do. She's not gonna like it. But I will do it for you, if only to end this silly quarrel between the two of us. And you talk to Rosie" and i left the room and Marcel grabbed me "What the hell do you think you are doing?" i asked "Listen, everybody's running off looking for resurrected witches. Meanwhile, I think I saw one at the church: Genevieve." He said and i looked at him in disbelief "What?" i asked "I can't be sure. I only caught her out of the corner of my eye. Been with Klaus since. But it looked like her. And you and I both know that she would have a reason to wanna be back. A lot of unfinished business, a lot of secrets that you and I don't want getting out." He said to me and i looked worried for a second "I have to take Hayley to the plantation. You need to find Genevieve and end this. End it like we did the last time." I said to him he nodded and left

Rosealinda POV

I was in my room paceing when there was a knock on the door and Elijah came in "oui?" i said andhe sighed "you only talk in french when you are scared" he said and strocked my check "Pourquoi tenez-vous?" (why do you care) i said "because i love you and i always have. I know that everyone thinks i love hayley but i don't okay i love you and only you. I'm trying to keep hayley alive for the Niklaus and to give him redepstion with the baby." He said and i kissed him he kissed me back and started to take of his clothes and he takeing of mine.

2 HOURS LATER

I was with Elijah and we were following Celest in Sabine body and she turned around " . To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked and Elijah spoke "My family needs an ally among the witches, and you've helped us in the past. Perhaps together we can avoid an unnecessary conflict. " He said to her and she replied "They may be willing to make a deal, if it were with the noble Elijah. But there will never be any peace at long as it involves Klaus." She said and i looked shocked "Is that what's always is about? You want Niklaus out of town?" i said and she sighed "I'm just telling you how they feel. My people are scared, they're desperate, but they're not dumb. You have a niece on the way. It stands to reason you'd be willing to discuss how to run him out of the city." She said and Elijah spoke again "Let's walk together. You can take us on one of your famous tours." And we began walking

3 HOURS LATER

We were still walking around town "So this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original French architecture remains. The most of the buildings were destroyed in the seventeen hundreds when the city burned for the first time. Am I putting you to sleep?" she asked us " As surprising as you might find this, it's not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother... Celeste." He said "How did you know?" she asked shocked "As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered – could you have possibly cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so, then who? And then I recalled the lovely Sabine." And he told us on them meeting well Elijah and 'Sabine' "Your visions of my brother's child precipitated the death of the last elder within your coven..." he said and i thought back to that

FLASHBACK

"Tell them what you saw." Agnes Demanded and Celeste was chanting and Elijah Killed agnes

PRESENT

"Ensuring that the Harvest ritual could not be completed – unless you were to control it. You have been playing a very long game indeed. But to what end? " and Celeste stepped forward and kissed our checks "Oh, Elijah,Rosie my lost friends... After all this time, don't you understand? I died because of Klaus. And even after all his vindictive lies about witches led to my death, you stood by him. All because of your vow – 'Always and forever.'" She said and i started to feel dizzy "What have you done to us?" i asked her "Oh, it's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you,rosie and Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways. "Always and forever" was the greatest mistake of your life." She said and i saw Elijah collapsed and then it went dark

2 hours later

In the French Quarter

Elijah was crouching on the ground, breathing heavily and i was also "You poisoned us with a kiss. At least you haven't lost your sense of irony." He said to her "We may have time for more. But first I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw – this absurd devotion to your lunatic family." She said and i growled at her "Your anger is with us. Now, if you have come here seeking revenge–" he said "Oh, I'll have my revenge. Starting with Klaus. He is gonna know pain and torment like he's never felt before. Unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her. But then that leaves Hayley in jeopardy. " and i tried to get up to attack her but i couldn't "No. No, no..." he said and she smirked "Poor girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you. Oh well. With your body weakened by my spell, you won't be able to save them all. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one. Who will it be? I can't wait to find out." And Elijah growled "i don't love Hayley"

1hour later

Elijah and i were lying on the ground. His phone starts buzzing. He awakened, still breathing heavily. "Hayley." He asked and i glared at the phone "Elijah, something's going on with the witches." She told him and he sighed looking at me "Listen to me. You were right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah – you're all in danger." He said through the phone "Hayley, you have to find Rebekah. You stay with her until we get there." He said to her "Elijah, it's a spell. They're trapping us inside." She said

We started to feel strong so we ran to the house and Elijah went in and came out carrying Hayley "Where's Rebekah?" He asked "I don't know. She went off with one of them. Elijah, my friend he is still in there. " he said and i looked at him "i'll do it" i said and he loked at me concerned "are you sure" i nodded "i'll lure him out" and hayley looked confused i went closer to the door and let my seductress side out "

Lorsque vous êtes sur votre propre. Noyade seul, et vous avez besoin d'une corde qui peut vous tirer dans quelqu'un va le jeter.

Et quand vous avez peur

Que tu vas pause

Et vous avez besoin d'un moyen de se sentir à nouveau forte

Quelqu'un saura

Et même quand il fait le plus mal

Essayez d'avoir un peu d'espoir

Ce Quelqu'un va être là quand vous ne avez pas

Lorsque vous ne avez pas

Si vous voulez pleurer, je serai votre épaule

Si vous voulez rire, je serai votre sourire

Si vous voulez mouche, je serai votre ciel

Tout ce dont vous avez besoin ce est ce que je serai

Vous pouvez venir à moi

Vous luttez l'intérieur

Perdre votre esprit

Combattre et d'essayer d'être soi

Quand quelqu'un vous permet

Dehors dans le froid

Mais nulle part où aller

Se sentir comme personne ne pouvait comprendre

Ensuite, quelqu'un vous obtient

Alors, prenez une grande respiration et le laisser aller

Et essayer d'avoir un peu d'espoir

Parce Quelqu'un va être là quand vous ne avez pas

Lorsque vous ne avez pas

Si vous voulez pleurer, je serai votre épaule

Si vous voulez rire, je serai votre sourire

Si vous voulez mouche, je serai votre ciel

Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, ce est ce que je serai

Vous pouvez venir à moi

Comme une chaîne qui ne rompt jamais

Comme une vérité qui ne se plie

Comme une colle qui tient un cœur brisé et le remet à nouveau

Ce est le sentiment que vous obtenez

Ce est le moment que vous savez

Que peu importe ce que l'avenir

Vous ne serez jamais seul

Si vous voulez pleurer, je serai votre épaule

Si vous voulez rire, je serai votre sourire

Si vous voulez mouche, je serai votre ciel

Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, ce est ce que je serai

Si vous voulez monter, je serai votre échelle

Si tu veux courir, je serai ta route

Si tu veux un ami, n'a pas d'importance lorsque

Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, ce est ce que je serai

Vous pouvez venir à moi

Vous pouvez venir à moi,

ouais

"(the song isthe song is you can come to me by ross Lynch and Laura Marano bu t i used google translate to get it in french)

i finished singing and hayley spoke "what is she doing?" and Elijah said "Watch and then i saw a figure comein out of the smoke and Elijah rushed forward and helped the man up. "who was singing?" he asked in a daze and Elijah and Hayley looked at me "you have a beautiful voice" he said and i smiled "thank you"

In the woods

Me and Elijah were looking for bekkah in the woods and saw dead wolves Eli found a black jacket which he picked up and Celeste appeared, followed by two other witches. "Missing something? You won't hurt me. I'm the only one alive who can break the curse on Hayley's family. And Genevieve knows where your sister is. Bastianna has Klaus, tucked away some place safe. He's suffering horribly, I might add. And all because you chose to save the little wolf instead of your own blood." She said and when Elijah walked towards her purposefully, she used magic to bring him to his knees, screaming and i ran to him "What a horrific ending to your pathetic, diseased family. I guess "always" isn't forever, after all." She sneered "let him go Celeste" i shouted at her and she did but she was gone

Me and Elijah Charged in to the French Quarter "MARCEL! Where is my brother?" he shouted "I got guys out looking for him right now." And Elijah started throwing ampires against the walls. "Elijah! Calm down!" i shouted "Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him." Marcel said "They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all." Elijah said and i hugged him "i'll help Elijah there my family aswell" i said and he kissed my head "i no my love"


	15. Season1Episode14A longway back from hell

Season 1 episode 14-Long way back from hell

Cemetery

Me and Elijah were making our way to the cemetery he vampire speed behind three of them and snapped there necks and then soeed next to me Monique didn't look phased but the other witches gasped " My siblings have been taken…where are they?" Elijah demanded "You're interrupting my Aunt Sophie's consecration. "Monique said "How did this happen?" i asked and she looked at me "Aunt Sophie was a casualty of war." She replied "Monique, I recommend you give me what I want unless of course you'd like me to level this place and everything in it with the help of Rosaelinda ofcourse " Elijah said as i smiled 'sweetly' to her "That won't be necessary. I have a message for you from Celeste." She said and she puts her hand out in front of her performing a spell. Elijah pulled at the collar of his shirt uncomfortable, he rips open the top button of his shirt to see the name *Theresa* in italics tattooed on his chest; i looked at it and caressed it with my thumb Monique continues as two more names appeared he rolls up his sleeve to see the familiar name *Sabine* and i looked shocked "To find what you're looking for, follow the path she left behind." She said and we left "were are we going Eli?" i asked "The Abattoir" i nodded and took his hand "we'll get them back" i said and he nodded "i know" and for the rest of the journey we were quiet

The Abattoir

Elijah adn i walked in quickly as Marcel was sending out more troops to search the city. "Anything?" Elijah asked "They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere; day walkers are working every contact we've got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme. Word is out anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them." Marcel told us "Good. I need a pen and paper" Elijah said walking of and i quickly caught up and Marcel followed us "Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?" Marcel said and Elijah removed his jacket which i placed on the table for him "Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!" Elijah orders and Marcel looked at him "I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The both of them." He said and went to get a pen and paper desk drawer as Elijah removed his shirt "Rosie" Elijah asked "oui amore" (Yes Love) "I need you to make a list of these names." He said and i nodded "you know i'll do anything for you amore. What do you think it Represents?" i asked "I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries." He said and i nodded as Marcellus joined us and handed me the pen and paper "It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it and it disappears." Marcel said "Why? What's the point?" i asked "Celeste forced me to make a choice between Hayley and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names." He said "The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out." Marcel said

Elijah got his shirt back on and his jacket and made our way to the Village where Annie lived

Annie La Fleur Village

Elijah, Marcel and i l were at the village where Annie lived after she was shunned; we were able to speak to someone who knew her." Annie was a good girl, the witches did her wrong shunning her like that; claiming she was doing dark magic; there's no way but they had proof. So she just quit and I can't really blame her for that cause once you've been shunned what's the point in going on, you know?" A Man said and we nodded and went back to the Quarter.

French Quarter Street

(Elijah and i were walking down a busy street and he was cell phone with Hayley explaining what happened to Annie La Fleur. As she wouldn't stop pestering us on what we were doing "She killed herself?" Hayley asked "Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise; Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's." Elijah Replied "How do you know that?" Hayley asked "Because she leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and Rosie first meet and became Friends" he said and i sighed "Poetic, I guess... in a creepy vendetta sort of way." Hayley replied "All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Hayley, I have to go. I'll call you back." He said "Elijah, wait!" Hayley called and Elijah looked annoyed "What is it?" He asked " Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it." Hayley told him "I'll see what he knows."Elijah said "Elijah, I'm really sorry that you're going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help–" Hayley said but Elijah cut her of "You were going to die in that fire Hayley along with my brother's child there was no choice" He told her and hung up before getting a response "come on love marcel wants us to meet him at the pit

The Pit

I was walking behind marcel and Elijah looking at my nails leaning against the wall as they were talking with him and the man wouldn't stop looking at me and Elijah got a little bit pissed and threw him through the door and they followed him adn i just casually walked in and marcels Vampires were dotted around relaxing " Wh-what do you want from me" the man stuttered as Marcel threw him in to a chair " Well, I assume you're familiar with this pigsty, quite appropriately known as the Pit. See, awkwardly enough, only weeks ago a group of human beings just like yourself slaughtered many of the companions of the vampires that you see assembled before you here." Elijah said " You run the records room at city hall. We're told the former Mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community. A ledger of names of witches, werewolves and vampires specifically their death records. We need it." Marcellus said to the man "I-I don't know where it is." The man said and i spoke "I think we all know that's a fib. Anyone feeling hungry?" i asked and Elijah closeed the door a little so that the sunlight was not there and the vampires could come forward."Oh! Ok w-wait they moved the records after the Mayor died they're at the sacristy of St. Anne's Church." The man said "See? There, wasn't so difficult, now, was it?" i said to him.

The Abattoir

After the little intergastion we walked to the abattoir and sat down "Marcel, here's another name from our list: Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago. Do you recognize the name?" Elijah asked "Brynne? Yeah, yeah, we used to hang out knock around a bit." I stiffed a laughter but i failed and i giggled " You can spare me the details, please." Elijah said "She used to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power, cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off. Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley and her wolf friends?" Marcel said and i looked at Elijah "Let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?" Elijah said to him and Marcel wasn't giving up "Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think that I don't know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion out at the plantation last night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance! But my question is, what's Hayley doing with that bunch?" Marcel asked "Marcel, I'm aware of your history with the city's wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this earth." Elijah said "I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along." Marcel said as i took a drink of my wine "We were right! Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand. All but one. Clara Summerlin." Elijah said "Ring any cloches?"(bells) i asked "None." Elijah said "Okay, well, if she didn't off herself then how did she die?" Marcel said "Influenza Epidemic of 1919." Elijah said and his tattoo Disapered "I suppose we have our answer, though I have no idea what it means." Elijah said

The Abattoir (inside)

I heared Hayley typing on the computer as Elijah and i entered "Hey, look, I found–" she began to say and we both stopped and there was a silence "You were right about the Deveraux witch." Elijah said to her Before she could say anything Marcel entered "Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?" Marcel asked "Not much. She was a nurse as the Fleur De Lis Sanatorium" Hayley told us and Marcel froze "Recognize her?" Hayley asked adn pointed to a young woman "Top row, second from the right." I shook my head "No, I don't. Marcel?" Elijah said He looked up and recognized his odd behaviour "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk." Elijah demnded "The Sanatorium. That's where you'll find them." He said "Are you sure? How do you know?" /i asked "I just know." Marcel said and i nodded "How do you know?" Elijah pushed "If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like" Marcel told us. He told us about how Mikeal found us (AN Watch this Episode of The originals to know i accidently Deleted it :/)"For the better part of a century, I have wondered how father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?" Elijah said and i rubbed his arm i remembered that i was so broke to see him betting himself up "Elijah..!" Hayley exclaimed "Niklaus treated you like a son." I said to him "Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?" he said "When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath." Elijah told him and i knew he was right "Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth." Marcel said

SANATORIUM

Me Elijah and Marcel arrived outside the sanatorium "We should divide the building. Me and Rose start at one end, you at the other." He said adn we nodded

We were searching when i heared Rebekkah and Klaus argueing and i saw him lifting a blade up about to stab Rebekkah when Elijah intevined and Stabbed Klaus un the chest and i ran to bekkah ang hugged her as she sobbed "Go. All of you. Run as far and as fast as you can. Run!" he said and Rebekah and Marcel get away, i looked at Elijah "Go ROsealinda I love you" he said "Je te aime à mon amour" (i love you too my love) and i left leaving Elijah with a disabled Klaus in his arms.

This is the timetable of when i will be doing my books

My Stories

Rosealinda- Monday,Wednesday,Friday

Cassidy N.M- Tuesday,THursday,Saturday

SUNDAY NO BOOKS

I have my Camp rock and Twilight up for adoption along with my Vampire Avademy and Twilight Crossover. I have finished ORIGINAL WIFE and nearly finished SEASON1 of ROSEALINDA


	16. Season 1 episode 15- Le Grand guignol

I hope you like this one i'll tell you know for the Poll i added up all of my PM wattpad and so i hope you like it sorry if it's not what you wanted

Elijah and Rosealinda stay together- 13  
>Rosealinda get with Klaus- 14 (So Close :)  
>Rosealinda get together with a diffrent charcter (You tell me who)- 1<br>Rosealinda get together with a made up character (You decide) - 0

Sorry if it's not what you wanted.

Season 1 episode 15- Le Grand guignol

Flashback – Jazz Club, 1919

A Jazz number was playing at a local club everyone was united enjoying themselves as people danced, sang, laughed, mingled and drank. At the bar Rosealinda ,Elijah, Lana, and Klaus turn to observe the scene before them "Well this is a first. Werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops. [glances at a group of cops toasting their glasses together and drinking to the occasion] All happy as clams and drunk as stoats." Klaus said and Roealinda smiled at him and he smiled back as Elijah ordered four shots "You gotta love this city." Lana said "To a new era! Collaboration in the face of Prohibition." Elijah said wrapping his arm around Rosie waist and pulling me towards him "To your docks, their booze, and our theatres to hide it under. You're welcome, boys." Lana said and Rosie laughed .They all happily toasted and therie glasses clincked together and they drank nik smirked "Now, I shall have to think of a way to thank you personally, in a manner befitting a werewolf queen." He said and lana strok his face affectionately "Catch you on the dance floor." She said and walked past him and headed into the crowd "Who would have thought it possible, the unification of New Orleans?" Elijah said and nik playfully gripped Elijah's shoulders " We did it, brother." He said smiling at us Elijah puts his arm around his brother's shoulder and whirled him around to overlook the scene before us "Oh, certainly, we worked together, Niklaus. But this vision? This was all you." He said and rosealinda laid her head on him and smiled.

END FLASHBACK

ROSEALINDA POV

Present Day – Compound, Klaus' Bedroom

I was with Elijah watching Klaus as he was laying in his bed shirtless and his eyes closed"This was all you." Elijah said adn i heared a noise of running feet i followed Elijah ut and saw the young waitress Cami and the other vampires watched her "What's she doing here?" one of them asked Elijah called out to her "Camille!"and he gestured for her to enter the room "Please." He said and she stopped "Why did you call me? Have you found a way to help my uncle?" she asked frantic "I can try, but first, I need your help." She said to him "I don't have time for games, Elijah. The hex on him is getting worse by the day." She told Elijah "My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest, and the mother of his child is inexplicably missing. So, I can assure you, I have no time to play any games, either." Elijah iformed her and she became more serious "What do you need me to do?" and she followed us in to the bedroom " The dagger the witch gave me is inside of him?" Elijah removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve " And every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering." I told her " Who stabbed him?" she asked "I did, and now I intend to remove it. You might want to take a step back." Elijah said and cami was shocked and confused "Why am I here?" she asked "Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter." He used a scapel to slice into nik along the red scar on his stomach "Also, he speaks of you" [He plunges his hand into Klaus' chest "with what is a rare degree-for him, at least-of respect. I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light" He finally pulled the knife out of Klaus' chest, and he groaned and Klaus screamed out in agony "AGH!" he shrieked "A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist." Elijah said "Don't you guys have bags of blood in storage?" She asked and Elijah picked him up and carried him to the bayou and i carried cami " We do, but your blood is laced with vervain. So, it will burn him. He'll ingest it slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively, persuade him not to murder his baby sister. [to Klaus] Niklaus, It was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah. [to Cami] Now, I fear Sabine may be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this." He said and kaus whispered Weakly "Elijah. You will pay for this."

3rd person

Flashback – Jazz Club, 1919Edit

Rebekah and Marcel walked into the Jazz Club and approach the bar together as Elijah, me and Klaus watch from a nearby table "Look at these two pretending to be apart while so clearly a pair." Klaus said and he stood up but Elijah puts his hand on his arm to stop him from making a scene "Niklaus, not now. Why must you cause trouble?" i asked and Klaus got two glasses off the table and clinks them together to get everyone's attention; he raised his hand and the band stops playing and i shake my head "I'd like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who have been sneaking around behind my back together. As we move into a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So, to my loving sister and my right-hand man and best friend Marcel, may they find joy in each other." [Everyone drank; Marcel and Rebekah looked equally startled by Klaus speech "Enough talk...Music!" Klaus called The band started again and everyone returns to their party as Klaus approaches Rebekah at the bar "Over the years, I've thwarted your loves simply to protect you. I knew if we had to run again, your heart would be broken, but we don't have to run anymore. We've found a home." He said and kissed her cheek "Be happy, my sister." He said to her

End of Flashback

Rosealinda POV

LaFayette Cemetery

Me and Elijah were in Lafayette and we were making our way to we heared her chanting and she stoped as were grew closer "When order is restored, your kind won't be allowed in here." She said to us "Well, fortunately, that day has not yet come. I need to find Sabine. I believe she's taken someone very important to me." Elijah said and she sat up from were she was laying downshe scoffed "And you thought I'd help you?" she stood up and faced us"Sabine is one of us, committed to the rise of the witches." She continued "The only thing Sabine is committed to is the destruction of my family." I said to her "And that would be a bad thing why?" she asked and Elijah looked at her "Like your mother, my mother was also a witch, a very powerful witch. In fact, because of my family, her power now flows through your veins. Now, once Sabine manipulates those around her, she will do what she has always done. She will jump into another body and disappear, leaving your witches powerless." Elijah told Monique "No. She has the faith. She will see our power restored." She said to us "There's a way of guaranteeing this. I'll also secure the safety of yourself and your kind. Here." He said and gave her a spell "This is from my mother's grimoire. Celeste used a similar spell to body jump. If what Sabine says is true, when she sacrifices herself, all of her power will flow back into the earth. However, if she has lied and tries to take another body, this spell will deliver her to a very different destination. Now, please locate Sabine." Elijah said

BAYOU

We found out that Sabina and we appeared and saw Hayley there "Elijah, it's okay. I'm okay." She said "She cannot be trusted." Elijah said to hayley and she sighed " She's the only one that can help my pack." She said and i was outraged "Do you have any idea what she has done to our family?" i asked "I know you want revenge, and come the next full moon, when I'm sure her cure works, she's all yours." Hayley said "Are you suggesting that we hold her, her, captive for an entire month? It would take an army." Elijah asked her "And I've got one..." and a wolf howled "...So help me or get out of my way." Hayley said and Elijah paused only for a moment and then at vampire speed he grabed Sabine and the jar from Hayley we left and we were to far for hayley to get us "You tricked her." Elijah said "It's no trick. You're holding the cure for Hayley's clan in your hand. If her wolves take that elixir, the curse is no more. They're free." Sabine told us "You condemned her people to decades of agony, and now you just break the curse without so much as a whimper. Why?" i asked "Because it's the best thing I could do for her and it's the worst possible thing I could do to you." Sabine said "What are you saying?" Elijah asked "That, no matter what happens now, you've lost her. You destroy that jar, you kill me, Hayley will hate you for snatching her family from her. Now, if you give her the jar, we both know that she'll leave you in the end to be with them, and I know that as long as she's alive and happy and fulfilled in ways that you can't even imagine, then I get my revenge. So, you decide. Give her everything she ever wanted and lose her or deny it, see what happens then." Sabine said

The Bayou

Elijah me and Sabine returned to the Bayou where Hayley sat on a log; she was alone with the exception of one wolf who has stayed behind "You came back." Hayley said "I'll always come back. Take it. It will work." Elijah said and gave her the jar "Eve and I will round up as many of our people as we can. Come full moon, I can finally free my family." She huged Elijah "Hayley, I wonder if they have any idea how lucky they are to have you." Hayley smiled and left with Jackson, still in wolf form "Mmm. That was touching, such a chaste, little kiss. The Elijah I knew was never so meek." Celeste said "Well, the Celeste I knew was never so cruel. What is it that you want? What's your end game?" Elijah asked her "Oh, this game never ends, Elijah. We're all immortal, you know." She said and i looked at her "Then what's the point if you can't possibly win?" i asked adnm she smirked at me "But, I have. You just lost the girl. And now, your family lies in ruins." She said to use "My family, despite all that you have done, will heal in time." Elijah said to her "If you had the time, maybe, but you really think Rebekah ran far and fast from here? I bet she didn't" Celeste said "She's long gone." I said "Is she? She's with Marcel. Now, Marcel loves Davina. Davina is dead, but she could come back under the right circumstances." Celeste asked "They wouldn't dare." Elijah said "If you hadn't been so worried about Hayley, you might have figured it out sooner, but you know who did have the time to think about it? Your brother. I wonder what he'll do." CElste said Elijah grabed Sabine/Celeste by the neck and vamped out "Do it." She said and Elijah bit into her neck"

LaFayette Cemetery

We were now in the cemetery and Celeste sat against a grave in the cemetery awakening after Elijah bit her "Now, you didn't have to bite me to get me here. I wanted front-row seats to this show." Celeste told us and Elijah looked at her " And what show would that be?" Elijah asked and Celeste stood up and said "The one where you see your "Always and Forever" pact come crashing down around you. It's a myth, Elijah, a myth I died for." She todl us "And yet here you stand alive...For now." I said and she looked at me "Is that a threat? Oh, there's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into. From now on, every time you feel a connection to a woman, you'll be forced to wonder if it's me. [as she talks, she backs away towards the entrance] You'll trust no one. [She crosses the threshold, and when Elijah tries to run after her, he's stopped by an invisible barrier] Hahaha! Hahaha! [Sabine laughs as he falls to the ground] I'm afraid you're trapped. Boundary spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave." She said and i looked at her "You wouldn't." Elijah asked " i would, and I did." She said to us "Don't worry. It's a lunar spell. You'll be free by the next moonrise. My guess is, your sister won't last that long. Ah, while this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you?" Celeste said to use Celeste bent down and picked up a candle on the ground. She smashed it against a tree and picked up a shard of glass. She stabs it into Sabine's neck; coughing she fell dead to the ground. Monique comes out of the shadows, disappointed, as she looks at Sabine's body "You were right." Monique said ans she pointed toward the tunnels, revealing to Elijah and i that she had performed the spell. We went into the tunnel adn saw Celeste awakens in her original body covered by a white sheet, gasping awake. She is shocked and confused as to this sudden turn of events "Hello, Celeste." Elijah said as we came fully in to the tunnel and she got to her feet and backed away "How is this possible?" she asked "Monique Deveraux, Rosealinda and i had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise. It appears I won. You were so consumed with my downfall, that you lost the trust of one of your own." Elijah told her "Non. Mon cheri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini. Aah!" (No . My darling , no. Anything is possible. It 's not over) she said to us and Elijah said "Désolé." (Sorry) and Elijah stabbed her in the stomach with Papa Tunde's blade, she screamed then droped to the ground dead

LaFayette CemeteryEdit

[Klaus walks into the cemetery wielding the indestructible white oak stake, screaming in a rage for Rebekah]

Klaus: REBEKAH! REBEKAH! Cherish the breath in your lungs! It'll be your last.

Present Day – Cemetery, Night

Me and Elijah walked past the crypts and stoped in front of one "Elijah.." i said and he looked at me "yes" he said i sighed heavy "you do no i love you right?" i said and he noddedand loked confused "What's wrong Love?" he asked "i think we should break up..." and he looked confused and upset "i know you love me but i can see you love Hayley" i said and i looked at him "i don't love Hayley" he said and caressed his cheek "Elijah i'm not stupid i can see how you look at her and we have been together for over 1000 years" and he nodded "im sorry Rosie" he said and i looked at him and gave him a small smile "ce est correct Élie. je comprends. mille ans, ce est long" (it's okay Elijah. i understand. thousand years is a long time) i said and he nodded and kissed my forehead "so we getting a Devorce he said... i would of never thought we would... I thought we would Defenatly Always and Forever" he said and i nodded "moi aussi" (Me Too). Then Rebekah came out beside Elijah "Elijah? Rosie?..." she said and loked heartbroken "... are you really going to" she said and i nodded and she hugged me and sobbed Elijah snapped out of his trance "What are you doing here? Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the world by now." Elijah told her and she looked at him "You and I both know that wouldn't have been far enough." She said and Klaus came out "GET AWAY FROM HER! She's mine." Klaus shouted and i put bekkah behind me his eyes turned yellow as the veins protrude on his face. Elijah held Papa Tunde's blade in his hand, it shaked as he bars his teeth at Klaus as does Rebekah and I. Us three were ready to attack.


	17. Season 1 episode 16- farewell to storyvi

Season 1 episode 16- farewell to storyville

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

Klaus, Elijah,Me and Rebekah were in a standoff while we all were trapped in the cemetery. Klaus had the indestructible white oak stake, while Elijah was holding Papa Tunde's blade "Rebekah!" Klaus said and Elijah spoke to Klaus "Walk away." And he looked at us "Don't move!" he said and Elijah looked at me and bekkah "Leave us now." Elijah demanded and bekkah looked scared and angry "I can't. I'm stuck here. Elijah, he has the white oak stake." Rebekkah said and Klaus pointed the stake in her direction "I brought it for you, sister." He said and Elijah looked upon us "Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now." He said looking at Klaus and i looked at bekkah "allez maintenant" (GO Now) i said and Rebekah vamped-speed away "I'm asking you, brother to brother-we end this nonsense now." Elijah said and i stood next to him "You would side with that traitor." Klaus said "I am not choosing sides, but I will not allow you to hurt our sister." He said and i loked at Klaus "Me too Niklaus" i said "We cannot leave this cemetery, Elijah. How long do you think you can defend her?"Klaus replied he vamp-speeds away, but Elijah and I easily catches up with him and blocked him "How long will you keep this up" Nik asked "As long as it takes, by whatever means necessary." Elijah told him

4 hours later

"You've been at this for hours. To what end? Niklaus, I know you, and I grew up fighting you. I can't be beaten, nor can I be persuaded. You cannot get past me." Elijah said and i sat on a boulder "I could get past you. Although, it might have to be over your dead body. You did stab me with that blade, forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain. Perhaps I should direct my rage toward you." He said and pointed the stake at him "You should see yourself- the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing. You look like father." Elijah said Klaus was angry, and upset "I'm not him. Rebekah's betrayal justifies my anger. His was that of a madman. You were never the recipient of his cruelty. None of you were- not Kol, not Finn, None of you! I think you've forgotten what he was truly like." Klaus said and Elijah looked at him "No. I have not forgotten."

FLASHBACK- ~900 AD Mystic Falls

Me,Elijah and Klaus were in the forest, where Elijah is helping Klaus learn how to shoot a bow and arrow. I was sat watching them Klaus toke his aim at a deer] "Be still. Deep breath. Hold...NOW!" Elijah said Klaus shot the arrow, but misses the deer "Your aim is improving." Elijah said and patted Klaus on the shoulder with a smile "Next time!" he said "Vell done Nik" i said and he smiled at me "Merci Rosealinda" and i smiled i had been teaching the Mikealsin french " You encourage him, Elijah, but he grows more pathetic every day." Mikeal said walkin towards us "I'm not pathetic." Klaus said "Do not talk back to me. You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden." Mikeal said "I'm sorry." Nik said Mikeal grabbed Klaus by the front of the shirt "It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eyed apologies. It's your one and only skill." He backhands Klaus across the face and i gasped "Father, stop." Elijah said and i had tears down my face "Stay back, or you'll be next. The boy needs to be made strong." Mikeal said to Elijah he kicked Klaus in the back as he's sprawled on the ground.

END FLASHBACK

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

Klaus stared at Elijah after sharing the memory. Then, all of a sudden, Klaus vamp-speed away. Elijah and i Caught up with him quickly "Niklaus, I understand your anger, but I implore you, be better than him. Do what he could not; demonstrate the grace of mercy, rather than this petty cruelty." Elijah said to us "You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me. You really don't know me at all, do you, brother?" Klaus said and i saw Bekkah "Enough. Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours. You want revenge? Fine. But, before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this." She said "Go on, then. Speak your piece, and when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve, even if I have to go through Elijah and Rosie to do so." Klaus said

Klaus, Elijah,Me and Rebekah were still in the cemetery, arguing. Klaus was perched on top of a tomb in order to pretend to be a judge "Let it begin. The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson." He said and bekkah muttered to me and Elijah "What a relief. His ego is in check." And i smirked at her and Elijah had a poker face "Just speak your truth. I'll make certain he behaves himself." He said and Klaus spoke "You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead?" he said and bekkah looked at him "I plead you to shut up and listen." And i stiffed a lugh she loked at me and shrugged "You summoned our father. You brought him to our home. What possible defense could you have?" he asked her and she looked him in the eyes "I knew he was the only thing that you feared, and I wanted you to run." She said and he looked at her "Because you hated me." He stated and she shock her head "Because you were hateful. You denied me the freedom to love." She told him "Oh, so that's your defense You called Mikael- the destroyer, the hunter of vampires- because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors."he said to her "You were cruel and controlling and manipulative." She listed "I was trying to protect you! From imbeciles, and leeches. Not to mention your own poor judgment."Klaus told her "And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend? Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?" Rebekkah asked "Do not mention his name." Klaus enraged "What has happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music. I wanted to be just like you. How could you have fallen so far?" Rebekah asked him "You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal, and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myselfor rosie. Perhaps it's you that's forgotten. I remember the day that father caught you whittling little chess pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so mercilessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life." Elijah said to Nik

FLASHBACK- ~900 AD Mystic FallsEdit

Me and Elijah were walking around town talking when we went to his home and heared a scream that sounded like Nik Elijah rushed into the room and i followed after him and he tried to urge Mikeal to stop "Father! Father, please!" Elijah said "Mikeal please" i said and he looked at us "Stay back!" he demanded and Rebekah ran into the room with Mikael's sword in her hands, aiming it at her father"Stop it! Stop it! I will not let you hurt him anymore!" she said and i walked over to her "You stand against me? For him?!" Mikeal asked and he angrily grabed the sword from Rebekah's ands and left i rushed to nik and helped him

END FLASHBACK

PRESENT

"So, you would paint her as a loyal sister, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel. Perhaps that was why you did it- for love. Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy, that her great love, Marcel, used her to oust this family and to take my city." Klaus said "Marcel did not manipulate me." Rebekkah said and Klaus looked annoyed "You defend him, and yet you can't help but wonder, what if I'm right?" Klaus asked "We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that that led to your ruin." Bekkah told him "Then why didn't he chase after you when you fled New Orleans? Oh, yes! That's right. He was here stealing what I built!" Klaus said to her "You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness? I won't. Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikael." Bekkah told him and i looked at Elijah and he said "Rebekah, you must—" and she interrupted him she was now screaming angrily "I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness! I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either. Yes, I hated and I was afraid of our father, but he was a lesser evil than you. My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. I wanted rid of you, and given the choice, I'd do it again!" she said and Klaus, furious, lunged at Rebekah and pushes her against a tomb, and is just about to stake her in the heart when Elijah tackled him i rushed to bekkah and helped her up. I looked at Elijah and Nik and when they get back up to their feet, Elijah has both Papa Tunde's blade AND the white oak stake "Sister,Rosealinda leave us." He said "'m not going—" Bekkah said and Elijah cut her of "-I said, leave us, please." And we left

We ran to the other side of the cemetery "I can't belive you and Elijahare slitting up" she said and i nodded "Same" and she looked at me "you were so in love i remember your wdding day you were georgeus

FLASHBACK 1000 years Rosalinda and Elijah wedding

I was at my home with my sister-** Diamanta**, mother, Rebekkah and Esther they were helping me get in to my dress by tying the back i was 18 and Diamanta was 14 (AN i'm changeing the sister age to 14) and Rebekkah was 16. Diamanta was so happy she was danceing around andgiggling "Sœur vous regardez merveilleux" (Sister you look wonderful) she said and i smiled at her "Merci Diamanta" and carried on twirling the strings got pulled really tight that made me gasp and my mother chockled "Desole Rosealina" she said "it's okay mother" they had finished getting my dress done and started on my hair when we were done i helped Diamanta and bekkah as mother and Esther got ready. My father knocked on the door "Rosealinda êtes-vous tous prêts attend" (Rosealinda are you ready everyone is waiting) he asked "oui papa" i said and he opened the door "Ma petite fille, vous êtes exceptionnelle"( My little girl, you are exceptional) "merci papa" and he smiled we made our way out of the house and made our way to the horse father helped me up on to my horse étoile (Star) and he got on to his and we rode to the church Etoile stopped and father helped me down and Dia and bekkah stood infrount of me and the band played and i walked down the isle and saw Elijah smileing at me and i smiled back when i got to the end and i looked at the priest and then in to Elijah eyes "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." He said and carried on " Elijah, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" he said and Elijah looked at me "i do" and i smiled " Rosealinda Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked me "je fais" (I do) and the priest looked at us "now repeat after me..." and he said the vowes and Elijah replied rthem to me"I Elijah take thee Rosealinda to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." He said and placed the ring on my finger and the priest looked at me "now Roselinda" and he said the vowels and i repeated "I Jane take thee John to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth" i put the ring on Elijah Finger "WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. " the priest said and he looked at us "i now pronounce you husaband and Wife... you may kiss the bride" and Elijah kissed me and i kissed back and everyone cheered i couldn't stop smiling.

PRESENT

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY/ ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

"you wouldn't let the smile leave your face at all" bekkah said and i nodded when bekkah phone rang and it was Marcel she was telling him what had happened

Reb: What a fool I am. I actually thought Davina would come to the rescue.

M: I'll get someone else. Whole town is full of witches.

Rose: All of whom despise you.

M: I'll figure this out. Meantime, just don't piss Klaus off, any more than he already is bekkah.

REB: It's a little late for that. I may have provoked him further. But then, I didn't much care for his accusations that you seduced me into bringing Mikael.

M: Wait a minute. I would never do that.

REB: We almost got away. If we just kept going, we could be anywhere in the world by now. Klaus might've found us and killed us, but he'll do that, anyway. Would've been nice to have a little happiness first.

M: He's not gonna kill you. You're his sister.

REB: And you're like a son to him, and, believe me, he means to kill you. You know, I've never much thought about dying. One of the perks of being immortal, I guess. What an odd thing it is, to be here one minute and gone the next. Rather terrifying.

M: Rebekah-

REB: You need to run, Marcel. When the moon reaches its apex, Klaus will be free, and he will do to you what he's going to do to me, only worse. Go now and don't look back.

And Rebekah hung up on Marcel with tears in her eyes i hugged her i then heared arguing and fighting i went out of the tomb and saw Elijah falling to the ground, gasping in agony and glaring at Klaus bekkah tackled Klaus and took the white oak stake and stood next to me "That was supposed to be my line." And she held up the white oak stake "Now, I have this. So I decide who lives and who dies. I'm taking out that blade." She said to him "You'll have to kill me first, and now you hold the means to do so. Why not finish what you started a century ago?" Klaus said to Bekkah "I did not want you dead. I wanted you to run." Bekkah told Klaus "Liar! You wanted revenge." Klaus shouted at her "You drove me to betray you, and now you want to twist it and make it worse so you can justify killing me instead of accepting your own fault? All I did was love your friend! You could've been happy for us, but instead, in your paranoia, you feared losing us both. And, because of that, you did. There is no one else to blame, Nik. Only you." Bekkah said with teares in her eyes "Where is Marcel now, hmm? I thought he loved you, and yet he left you trapped in here with me." Klaus told her

They wouldn't stop bickering "You against me. It's hardly a fair fight, is it? I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here, you'd stand a chance, but I expect he's already found another girl. No doubt younger and prettier." Klaus taunted bekkah "You take joy in other people's pain, and then you wonder why I hate you." Bekkah said "Yes, and that hatred led you to do what you did. Admit the truth. Admit you wanted me dead." Klaus told her "I wanted you to run, that is all-despite your delusions." Bekkah told Klaus "Elijah lies suffering, and I will allow you to help him. All you have to do is admit it." Bekkah said and i ooked at him "You're insane." I told him and he looked at me EYes! Yes! I am a vicious, heartless monster, and so Rebekkah summoned Mikael to kill me. Admit it." She said to him "It's not true." Bekkah said "You know what you did. Admit it." Klaus fought back "I didn't..." but Klaus cut her of "You wanted me dead! Admit it." He said and she looked at him and shouted "Maybe I did. Nik—" and Klaus, looked shocked that she actually admitted it, angrily stabed Rebekah with the white oak stake and i screamed "how could you" i shouted and he looked at me "she wanted me dead" he said and i sat on a boulder with tears in my eyes i was sat there for like 2 hours and then bekkah woke up gasping i looked up and saw Klaus sitting on a boulder holding the white oak stake "You missed my heart." She stated "Perhaps I did. Or, perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I just wanted you to feel a fraction the fear I felt when father came for me." Nik said "Do you yourself know the truth?" bekkah asked him and he looked at her "I know this. You accuse me of being evil, and yet you are the one who conspired to kill your own blood." He told her "You made our lives a living hell. You tormented us." She told him "I love my family- You, Rosie, Elijah. I loved all of you." He walked toward Rebekah and looks her in the eyes "I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me." He told her and i had tears in my and bekkah whispered "He ruined me, too. That's what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment. And poor Elijah. He dedicates himself to everyone but himself. We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet, we are damaged beyond repair. And Rosie, she has stuck by all of us never fallen out with anybody she see the good in everyone her and Elijah were in love but now...that love hasn't faded but will be gone. We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of "cursed." Always and forever." She said and Klaus looked at me questioningly i looked at him "Me and Elijah... are getting a... Divorce" he looked shocked and he was going to say something but i shook my head and we all just sat down when bekkah looked at nik "We're still trapped in here. Whatever you're going to do to me, do it now." She told him i closed my eyes "You said our father ruined us. And I can't help but wonder, what if his father ruined him?" Nik said A strong gust of wind blew the gate to the cemetery open, indicating the spell has been broken " The barrier is down." Nik said "I know you hate me, but what's done is done." Bekkah told him "What's done is never done. It remains within us, a story we tell ourselves so we know who we are. Vicious father, a bastard son, and the sister who betrayed him. Perhaps it's time for a new story. What is it you want, Rebekah?" Niklaus asked bekkah "Same things that I've wanted since I was a child. I want a home. I want a family. I want someone to love me, and I want to live." She told him and he looked at her "Then go. Go far away and never come back. We are far too damaged to remain together, less a family now than a volatile mix of ingredients. New Orleans will be mine. I will raise my child here in the city you took from me. No doubt, Elijah will choose to stay, but you? Sister, you are free." Klaus told her and she looked shocked Rebekah toke one last look at her brother and me and lefts the cemetery, as Klaus and i watches her walk away. I left back home and saw bekkah leaving "bekkah" i said and she looked at me "Rosie i'll miss you" she said "i'll miss you too" and i hugged her "im' sorry about you and Elijah" she said and i looked at her "it's okay" and i smiled at her "go be free" and she smiled and i kissed her check "bye" and she said bye back and she was gone.


	18. Season 1 episode 17-moon over bourbon st

Season 1 episode 17-moon over bourbon street

KLAUS' PAINTING ROOM

I was walking with Elijah about us breaking up and were we should get the papers from it wasn't that akward and we walked in to Nik paint room were Genevieve and nik were Elijah had her heels in his hand "Yes, apart from the one lingering monster with whom you share a bed. " he said to her and he held out her heels in his hands "I trust you can find your clothing and the door." And Genevieve stood up, toke her heels from him, and left the room and i glared at nik and Elijah looked annoyed "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?" he aksed her "She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery." Nik said and i shook my head and said "And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever." I said and he looked at me "A desire which she apparently harbored for quite some time!" he said to us "Niklaus, it has been a month. Now, I feel our sister's loss as deeply as you. But, you must stop distracting yourself with this ridiculous behavior and channel it into some kind of action." He grabbed a paint brush and returned to his art "Why must I, exactly?" he asked na di looked at him and said "Because over the course of Marcel's tenure, the city grew accustomed to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that." He was paintin and half paying attention !Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits." He said and Elijah took the paint brush form nik hand "If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again." He said and Nik looked at us "Perhaps it is too broken to mend." Nik said and took back his paintbrush and returns to his painting "If you won't do anything, we will." Elijah said

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

Father Kieran, Me and Elijah had gathered a meeting for the various supernatural and human factions to settle on an agreement, including Genevieve and Diego to represent the witches and the vampires, respectively "St. Anne's has long been neutral ground in our city. So, it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you all for coming." Kieran said "Yes, thank you for coming. And welcome." And Elijah held up a signed document "These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard." he tore the document in half "Which, of course, no longer apply, because I'm in charge." Elijah said "You said that if we came along, that we would get to run things by ourselves. Never mentioned anything about making yourself king." Diego said to Elijah "Well, you were each selected to represent your own communites. In our honor, however, any issues that arise between factions, it will come to me. Now, we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city. However, you have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here. You can all play nicely together, or you can leave." Elijah Explained

[At the summit, everyone was arguing over Elijah's new terms "This is our city, too! We should be able to go wherever the hell we want!" Diego shouted and Geniveve was shouting over Diego "We would consider it an act of war!" adnd Kieran looked agitated and pale "we're getting nowhere. You vile creatures cannot agree." He said to us and Elijah shut everyone up "Father, calm yourself, please." Adn he lowered his voice "Thank you. Now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following—" and the doors flew open and hayley barged in"-Are you serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?" she asked and Diego stood up anddrily and pointed at hayley "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked "Diego, sit. We are not dividing the city. We're establishing boundaries-" Elijah said and she cut himof "No, Elijah! There is not gonna be a peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table." Diego and Genevieve both scoffed "And if they don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it." Hayley said to us and all The leaders all begin to argue again, and Elijah pulls Hayley aside to talk to her privately and i walked over to them "Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?" he asked "No, actually, I don't! Because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me. Tell me something, Elijah. Did you leave the werewolves out because of me?" she asked and i sighed "I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. Now, I can assure you once this treaty is solidified, it will expand to include your people." Elijah told her " And until then, I should tell them what? Sit? Stay? Roll over? " she asked and i stiffed a laughter and Elijah shouted at her "I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process all together!" and Hayley glares at him, and Elijah realizes that he was rude and he spoke softer "Hayley, are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound?" he asked her and she laughed sarcastically "You think the baby belongs there? You think that's where she'll be safe?" she asked " Is the bayou any better?" i asked "The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do." She said and she left as Elijah considered her words

ROUSSEAU'SE

Elijah and i were meeting with Francesca Correa at the bar "Mr. Mikaelson, Mrs Mikealson" she said and i smiled ar her "Ms. Correa." Elijah said "Please, call me Francesca." She said and i looked at her "We can dispense with any formalities, Ms. Correa. I know exactly who you are. You own the Palace Royale Casino. You're one of the city's leading philanthropists. And-according to my sources-you're the matriarch to a rather sizeable drug trafficking empire. So, why are we here?" Elijah asked and i crossed my legs "Whatever you may think of me, my family's been a part of the human faction for years, which makes me uniquely qualified to take father Kieran's place. You'll deal with me from now on." Francesca said "Are you giving us a mandate?" I asked and she laughed "No, I'm giving you an ally. I want peace just as much as you do. My lifestyle, which I enjoy very much, depends on it." Francesca said and Elijah looked at her "Yes, I can see you're highly motivated." He said "You know, I should mention, I've already spoken to the city's new mayor and the chief of police and other interested parties, and I have their blessing. I think you'll find it beneficial to have me on your side, even if it's just to prevent my less civil brethren from lashing out in ways that could prove painful to you." She smiled fakely "Have a good night." She said and walked of

KLAUS' ROOM

We went back home and walkrd into Nik room and saw him on the balcony he turned around and saw us "Not a fan of cerulean blue?" Nik asked "Not a fan of your continued indifference." Elijah said "Well, it's difficult trying to unite a community that has a history of mutual loathing."Klaus said "Spare me the platitudes, Niklaus." Elijah said and i sat on the chouch "A perspective, then? If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy.! Niklaus said "All the more reason why their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table." Eli said "Take a page from Bienville, brother. [squeezes his shoulder] If the table's the obstacle, remove it." And nIk pured us all a drink "Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes." Nik said

THE ABBATOIR COMPOUND

Elijah had thrown a party at the compound, where all the factions can come celebrate together. Genevieve enterd with Davina, Abigail, and Monique in tow. Diego and the other vampires were drinking together when we saw Jackson, Hayley, Oliver and the other werewolves entering the party. Klaus, Me and Elijah look at the party from the balcony Elijah smiled "Are you suggesting that I throw a party?" Nik asked We drank "I'm impressed, brother." Elijah said "Yes." Niklaus said "Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds." I said and looked at nik "Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening." Niklaus said

Elijah went down to talk to Diego so i was with Niklaus "so you and Elijah are no longer together?" he asked and i shook my head "No, were no longer together" and a tear went down my face and nik hugged me and i hugged back "shall we take a walk" he asked and i nodded he held out his arm and i took it and we walked around and i saw Elijah talking to Hayley we walked all around.

KLAUS' ROOM-BALCONY

We ended up in his room looking at all his paintings and we was then on his balcony over looking the party when i heard Genevieve coming up and she looked at Klaus and didn't see me "Looking for your shrink?" she asked him i looked over the balcony and saw Elijah and Hayley "Don't tell me you're jealous of Cami, love." Nik said to Genevieve "Just curious why you'd seek her company. She seems so... ordinary." She said "Well, sometimes, ordinary is a welcome respite." Nik replied "I thought I was your respite." Genevieve said "Well, you are. You are. Promise me- not another thought about Cami." He seemed to notices someone walking up the stairs "Excuse me. Come on Rosealinda" he said and i walked to nik

KLAUS' ROOM

Inside Klaus' room, i saw Jackson coming in and Klaus greeted Jackson "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." Nik said "So, is this where the great Klaus Mikaelson says something poignant, and snaps my neck?" Jackson asked "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to offer you a gift." Niklaus said to him "Out of the kindness of your vampire heart?" Jackson asked "Our hearts are more similar than you might realize. You see, long before I evolved, mine beat as a werewolf. I know your power. I know your burden. I'm here to take the latter away." Niklaus said and i went and sat down "You want to make me a hybrid? I put my pack first, and I'm not gonna let anything compromise my family line, especially becoming some bloodthirsty vampire parasite." Jackson said "That pride, that sense of loyalty? Well, that's exactly why I haven't snapped your neck yet." Klaus said and i just looked at him "Well, if you're not gonna kill me, then what the hell do you want?" Jackson Demanded rom Nik "Only to give you back the city that was taken from you. How is that for poignant?" i looked conused "Why would I trust someone who's conspiring behind his own brother's back?" he asked and Nik sighed "I'm not trying to undermine Elijah's venture. I'm supporting his vision. Vampires destroy life to survive, witches are only as powerful as their dead, but the werewolves have thrived because their strength comes from family unity. The safety of that unity is what I want for my unborn child. The painful truth is, vampires are the antithesis of unity." He said and Jackson looked upon him "So, what, after a thousand years, you're finally ready to embrace the other half of your family tree? Maybe the other half doesn't want you." Jackson satted "Oh, they will once they return to the Quarter." Klaus said to him Klaus pushed past Jackson to grab a wooden box from his desk. Jackson became curious as did i. So i got up and walked to Nik "You got a plan to back that up?" Jackson asked and Nik pulled out a Cary's ring from the box "My mother was a very powerful witch. I watched her craft all manner of magical items, but her most prized possession was this ring. I hadn't seen it for 1,000 years, and then it turned up hanging around the neck of a werewolf, a direct descendant of my biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him." Nik told him "How so?" Jackson asked "Daylight rings shield vampires from the sun. So, why not a moonlight ring, to protect werewolves from the curse? Think about it! No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within." Klaus said and Jackson looked convinced "What do I have to do?" Jackson asked

4 hours later

Hayley and Elijah were arguing about Elijah killing somebody and me and Nik were watching "Shouldn't we intervene or something?" i asked and he loked at me "Why would we? This party just got interesting." He said and i smiled at him "I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die." Hayley said and Elijah was angry "Are approaching a point?" he asked her "My point, Elijah, is this- if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point? Kill each other and get it all over with." Hayley said After considering Hayley's words, Elijah let go of Oliver, and Jackson reluctantly let go of Diego, as well

CLOSING MONTAGE

I was sat watching Klaus paint and he smiled at me and i smiled back KLAUS: [voiceover]" All change begins with a plan, the success of which depends on several things: depth of commitment, passion for one's cause Willingness to embrace a new path. Determination to overcome any obstacle. And, in some cases, even making unnatural alliances."

Me and Nik were talking when Elijah entered with a signed peace treaty and the inkwell " Sign it." He told nik "Why? You've already done so on our behalf." Elijah said "Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?" Nik asked "Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement." Nik said and he sighned it "Rosie?" he asked and i took the pen and sighned it "Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose." Elijah said "We'll see." Niklaus let i got up and looked at his painting it's of the New Orleans skyline. In the sky, Klaus has added a large full moon.


	19. Season 1 episode 18- The big uneasy

Season 1 episode 18- The big uneasy

KLAUS' BEDROOMEdit

I was in my room putting away all my clothes as i had moved out of the one me and Elijah shared. My phone ended up ringing and i answered it "Hello" i said "rosie?" the voice said "Bekkah" i said smiling "how are you" she asked "i'm fine" i replied "Have the papers come?" she asked me "i don't know iputting my clothes away" there was a knock on the door "Mrs Mikealson there was a package for you" a maid said and i opened the door and took it o her and put my phone on loud speaker "what is it" bekkah asked and i opened it "the divorce papers" i said and she was silent "i can't belive your going to actually do it" she said "yep" and i got a pen and i sat there or 2 minuets beore sighing them when i had sighned it i sighed "wow your back to Miss Deloca" she said and i nodded "yep" and i looked at the door "never expected that" i said and she hummed "yep" she said "bekkah i need to go ind Elijah and give him the papers" i said "okay talk later okay?" she said "yes" and i hung up i went downstairs and Elijah was there drinking "eli?" i said "yes rosie" he said and i sat down i gave him the papers "so this is it?" he said and i nodded "yep" and i handed him a pen and he signed when he did he gave me them back i smiled at him and got up and went and put them back in the envelope andsent them back.

ABBATOIR COMPOUND

Elijah had men renovating the compound. Klaus and Genevieve come downstairs "Enough with all the racket!" Klaus said "Is there a problem, brother?" Elijah asked and turned to the workers "Gentlemen, please" he said and nik looked at him "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus." Nik said and Elijah looked at him "Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not."Elijah said and Genevieve made her sel known "I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover." She said and nik looked at us "Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something." Nik said " Actually I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change." Genevieve said "Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?" i said "The Fête des Bénêdictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society." She said "So your coven attempted to destroy my family and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment. And you would like a party for the witches." Elijah said and Nik chuckled "I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?" she said and left "Oh, don't be such a stiff, Elijah. The tourists love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one-time enemy?" Nik said "A onetime enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate." I said to Niklaus "Well, who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" Nik replied "One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the mother of your child." Elijah said to Niklaus "So, she's the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation? Elijah, the truth is, the mother of my child is werewolf royalty. She's far safer in the bayou with her pack than she would ever be here with us. Don't worry. I'll bring her home before the birth. No child of mine will be born in a swamp." Nik said and i smiled

Elijah went out so i was sat downstairs with a glass o wine when Niklaus came downstairs and saw me "why aren't you with my brother" he asked and i looked at him "we literally just got properly Devorced this morning so yeah" i said and he smiled at me "want to come interagate wolfs with me?" he asked and i noded chuckling

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

"You don't stop squirming, I don't care who you know, I'm gonna kneecap you right here." I heared a wolf say Klaus vamp-speed toward them, annoyed "When I asked you to bring Cary to me, it was as my guest. Might I recommend you release him before I opt to release you from your mortal coil." Niklaus said "I found him like you asked, and he jumped me. Now, his pack's been going at mine since the beginning of time. I don't owe him a thing." Oliver said and "You see, it's that short-sighted attitude that led to the demise of the werewolves." Klaus said "I'm pretty sure Marcel and the witches did that." Oliver said and i sat down on a bench "The packs should have been united. Marcel saw that weakness and he exploited it. If you seek to rebuild with only the Crescents, you may as well stay in your hovels in the bog!" Nik said and turned to the unknown wolf and smiled kinly "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an introduction." He said and thewol looked at him "Legend says you're descended from our line." The wol said "The legends are true. Come here." Nik said and leads him away and pulls out a ring out of his pocket "I understand that this ring was passed down through generations of our family. I need to know what stone it housed." Nik said to him "I never saw it with a stone." The young wolf said "Could you ask around for me, mate? Hmm? See what you can find out." Nik asked

COVEN HOUSE

We had come to Genevieve's house to ask for her help treating Father Kieran "You came all this way to beg for some human's life?" she asked "Father Kieran's time is running out, and he has been an ally to me." Nik told him "Your ally, and Cami's uncle. Sorry. As I've already said, there's no way to undo that hex." Genevieve said "Oh, come on. You and I both know there's always a loophole." Nik Demanded "Not for this. At least not among my people. Although, I do wonder. Your mother was powerful. She would have had access to all manner of spells. Perhaps I could take a look through her grimoire."she informed nik "You want to use father Kieran's ailment as an excuse to look through my mother's spellbook. Very devious." Nik told her "Come on. The grimoire is worthless to you. But with it's power, I could solidify my place in the coven." Genevieve inromed us "No, I'm sorry, love. It's bad enough my mother's power was consecrated with your ancestors. The last thing I need is for you to get a look at an entire book of her dirty, little tricks." Nik declined he "That's unfortunate. Particularly for poor father Kieran. I guess you'll be the one to tell Cami." She said and i sighed Klaus lunged at Genevieve and pined her in a choke-hold against the table. He leaned in close to her face "You think you have leverage over me? I will not be manipulated." Niklaus said to her "Vamisa la visia." She said and Klaus groaned in pain and releases Genevieve "And I won't be threatened. So, between the two of us, we each know where we stand. As long as we can retain that mutual respect, I don't see a need for any further demonstrations of power. Don't call me again." She told nik

THE ABBATOIR COMPOUND

We were back home and i was sat inside an di smelt a witch and i stood next to nik and saw his mothers Grimoire on the table and the unknown wich went to grab it and nik spoke to him "A little too easy, isn't it? I've been expecting you." he vamp-speed down to him "You're late." He said

THE QUARTER

We were in the Quater or the party adn i was with nik we walked to Joshua "Joshua. What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. We have unfinished business." He said and Davina spoke to nik "You need to leave here. Right now." She told nik "Now, to be fair, love, you're not quite as powerful as you once were, are you? You're in no position to give orders."and he vamp-speeds over to Josh and grabed him by the neck "Come along, lad." And they walked in to the room followed by nik "Hey, can we talk about this?" he said and Davina followed them into the main room of the party "Josh!" she said and nik spoke "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me." he hands her a small box as his offering"No. I don't want your gift." She said and nik looked at her "I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please." And he hands Davina the box and we let "what did you give her?" i asked "a small spell" he said and i noddedHayley walked through the party as Klaus catched up with her and wraped an arm around her "I hear you made quite an impression with the wolves. My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret, and yet you forced it out of them. It's very bold. As was your decision to represent them here today, on your own. I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause." Nik asked her "Are you really gonna go behind Elijah's back?" she asked "Come on! What difference does it make to you as long as your people benefit?" Nik said " If I find out that you are playing some game, trying to manipulate us for one of your schemes—" Hayley tried to threaten him Nik interrupted her "-You know, you've come a long way, little wolf. I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning, but I never knew you were a queen." He said A large group of drummers marches into the party. Confused, Hayley, Elijah Me and Klaus linger nearby and watch them the lead drummer spoke up "Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard." He said and the crowd frowns, and everyone starts whispering to each other. All of the drummers take out straight razors and slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood adn i had to hold my breath as it was alot of blood "Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick." And Elijah shouted Klaus saw me and realised i hadn't feed in awhile so he grabbed me "We do not violate our agreement." The lights suddenly go out, and i heared vampires start feeding on the drummers, as well as other humans at the party. The crowd dissolves into chaos i heared Genevieve "Get them out of here!" she said The chaos continues, and when the lights switched back on, there are dozens of dead and injured humans lying on the ground. On the walls, someone had written "THERE WILL BE NO PEACE" on the wall "Hey! - Elijah?" Hayley called and Elijah came over "Hayley. It's okay. It's all right." he picked her up and helped her out of the party

AFTER THE PARTY

I watched Klaus catch up with Genevieve and listened in "You left without my offering." He said to her "Your vampires ruined my party." She rteplied "Oh, they're not my vampires anymore, love. Although, Marcel certainly took a page out of my book for dramatic effect. Look, I owed Davina some consolation because I killed her first love. I do try to make up for my wrong-doings. As with our little quarrel earlier. So, here. [hands her a gift] I picked it out earlier tonight. A friend of yours gave me a hand." He said to her and i sat on a seat on the balcony and carried on watching "And what friend was that?" she asked "Well, open it. See for yourself. [she opens the box] Did you really think I would leave my mother's grimoire unprotected?" he askedc"A century ago, I dreamed of what it would be like to know you. Now I'm glad I didn't. I might have been naive enough to fall for you, or fear you, but I learned a lot in death. And trust me, Klaus Mikaelson-It's you who should be afraid of me." She told him and nik shook hi shead "Pity. I will miss the sex." He said "Your friend Cami showed up tonight. Her offering was quite sweet. So, I gave her hope that I would lift Kieran's hex, but there is no hope. Or if there was, there isn't now." She said to nik "If the priest dies, then believe me, you will follow swiftly after him." Nik threatened and Genevieve laughed "It would be foolish of you to kill me, a potential ally, in defense of some powerless human who is, by the way, sleeping with your enemy Marcel." She said and left and so did nik but i heared him behind me "you do know it's not nice to spy?" he asked and i turned around " i was bored" i said and he walked up to me "i didn't say i did not want you to listen" he said and i looked in to his eyes and he leaned in and was about to kiss me but he kissed the corner of my mouth and vamp speed of.

I went into my room and got in to PJ's when my phone rang and it was bekkah and i answered it

Rose: you know when to ring don't you?  
>bekkah: hello to you towhat happened?<br>Rose: i nearly kissed Nik  
>Bekkah: WHAT!? Are you crazy?<br>Rose: i donno bekkah he was about to kiss me but then picked the corner of my mouth  
>Bekkah: i... what... eh how could you<br>Rose: i don't know i was watching him Talk to Genevieve oh... BTW they were having sex...and then he came up behind me and told me it not nice to eavesdrop and yadda yadda yadda we nearly kissed  
>Bekkah: wait Rewind... Nik has been haveing sex with the woman that tourted me?<br>Rose: yep. I miss you bekkah  
>Bekkah: i miss you too but i'm free from nik and i can go anywere<br>Rose: i know, bekkah i'm tired im gonna get of  
>Bekkah: okay bye love you<br>Rose: Love you too Forever and Always  
>Bekkah: Forever and Always<p>

And we hung up and i got in bed and went to sleep.


	20. Season 1 episode 19- AN unblinkable deat

Season 1 episode 19- AN unblinkable death

THE ABBATOIR COMPOUND

I was helping Niklaus look for a book and Elijah entered the study to find me and Klaus searching furiously for something on the bookshelf "Can I help you find something?" he asked nad i stopped and looked at him as did nik "Yes, in fact, I believe you can. I'm looking for a book, about yay big, filled with our mother's most powerful spells. It appears to have been misplaced." He said and Elijah sits at Niks desk "How very mysterious." He said and nik nodded and i carried on searching "Indeed. At first, I feared the witches had succeeded in their efforts to obtain it, but, considering their last attempt ended with me relieving a rather large, tattooed gentleman of his hands, I began to wonder if the thief wasn't a bit closer to home." I heared Elijah writing and looked to see him scribbling in his notebook "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother." Nik said "Well, admittedly, I did have a theory that your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was in some way related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty, little fingers could not pry. Also i want to know how you got Rosie involved" he said "i've been bored Eli" i said Elijah nodded "And here I thought you, of all people, would understand. I am simply trying to help those wolves! Play Samaritan to the abused, champion to the underdog, so to speak."nik told him "How splendidly noble of you." Elijah said to Klaus "Have you ever considered that, like you, I am trying to keep Hayley safe? Using our mother's magic to empower her people so they are capable of protecting her?"Nik asked Elijah stands up and walked toward him "Yes, unless, of course, they decide to seek retribution for decades held in exile, and Hayley will find herself in the middle of an uprising. One that will only provoke further violence. You see, you risk turning New Orleans into a war zone, brother. I won't let that happen." He told nik "The drums of war were beating long before we returned. I suggest you use a little less of this" and he made a talking gesture with his hand "and a little more of these." He said and pointed to his ears, and smiles fakely before sitting on the couch

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

Nik asked me i i wanted to go to the church with him so i agreed and we left and we entered the attic and saw young josh put a gag in Kieran Mouth"Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene?"nik said "Klaus, what are you doing here?" cami asked "I received an urgent call on your behalf. It seems I've been tasked with doing what your coward of a boyfriend could not. Which, by the looks of things, is dissuading you from whatever madness it is you're about to attempt." Nik said and cami turned to the doctor "Are you ready?" she asked and the doctor looked terriied "Please, I'm begging you, don't force me to do this." He begged and cami looked at him "Fine. I'll do it myself." And she grabbed the ECT handles and stands behind Kieran "Camille, your uncle is a good man. He shouldn't suffer." I told her "He's been suffering for weeks. He's dying, Rosie. This might be the only chance he's got." She said and i odded as she placed the electrodes against Kieran's temples and shocks him, as Josh, Klaus,me, and the doctor stand and watch uncomfortably "Aah! Aagh! Aagh! Ah!" Kieran screamed

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

We were waitig or like 2 hours when Kieran has just woken up after Cami administered ECT shocks "Cami." Kieran asked relived but quickly becomes agitated again "What the hell did you do to me?" he asked and cami looked at him "We have to do it again." She said "Whoa, are you serious?" Josh asked "That was something coherent. It's working." Cami said and nik blocks Cami from grabbing the electrodes "Doctor, see to your patient." He said and Kieran was telling the DR to leave him alone "Heartbeat is irregular. You can't keep this up. It'll kill him." The Doctor said and cami shook her head "No." And nik looked at her "Cami, we need to have a word in private." He said and they let and the others looked at me "Oui?" i said and Josh spoke up "is it true?" he asked "what true" i asked "you and Mr honrable originale" Josh said and i nodded "yes why?" i asked "okay enogh of interageting Rosie" nik said comeing back in Josh was admireing his new daylight ring as he and Dr. Sheski kept an eye on Father Kieran "Um, I wouldn't stay that close to him if I were you. He's kind of unpredictable...and murdery." Josh said to the doctor as i looked up from my book Les Miserables "This is fascinating. Would it be possible to speak to the witches responsible?" the Doc asked "Yeah. You don't want to do that." I said and Kieran strted screaming again "Raah! Holy Raah! Aagh!" Kieran leans forward viciously and bites his own thumb off so he can slip out of his restraints. He lunged for the DOc, but Josh managed to grab hold of him so he can't hurt anyone "Hey! Little help in here!" he said and i began to help him but nik came in on the phone **"Klaus, where are you?"** i heared hayley over the phone and Kieran looked at nik "His wrath burns against you, demon." He screamed and nik spoke to hayley **"I'm in a bit of a situation here, love**." He said and Hayley spok again** "Somebody sent a suicide bomber out to the bayou this morning." **She said and he looked furious "**What? Where are you?" **he demanded** I'm in the city now. I'm fine. I figured an attack like that must have been Marcel. He's hated the wolves for years, and after that stunt he pulled with the witches...So, I tracked him down. Thought you might like to help kick his ass for trying to blow us to kingdom come.** She told him nik looked at josh "Would you get him out of here now, please? Make sure he remembers nothing." And then spoke to hayley **Hey, listen. I assure you, once I am finished here, you will have my undivided attention. In the meantime, please stay out of trouble.** He said and she spoke to him **You don't have to worry. Elijah is with me. **She said and i mumbled 'Obviously'

I was stood with Klaus and Cami at Kieran's bedside when his heart monitor starts to beep"He's in cardiac arrest. You might want to look away." He rolled up his sleeves "What the hell are you doing?" she asked and he plunged his hand into Kieran's chest "Massaging his heart. His body is shutting down. Even with my help, he doesn't have much time." He informed and a tear was down her face "Your blood. If you fed him your blood, he'd wake back up, right?"she asked with a bit of hope "As a vampire in transition, yes. As for the hex, perhaps his death will be a mercy." Niklaus said to her "Do it. Just do it. Please, Klaus, I can't let him die, not like this." Cami starts to cry,i hugged her so Klaus reluctantly bites into his wrist and feeds Kieran his blood. Then, Klaus removes his hand, and shortly afterward, Kieran's heart stops.

We were waiting for Kieran to wake up and Klaus looked at her "I'm afraid we have to go." He said "What happens next, after he wakes?" she asked "He'll be in transition, craving blood, but I'll be back before then." He told her and she looked at him "He's gonna be furious with me. He's a priest. I turned him into a vampire. What kind of desperate move is that?" she asked "Well, you know as well as I do, love. He'll never go through with it. Turning him wasn't the goal. It was to give you a chance to say good-bye." He said and she nodded "Klaus,Rose will you stay just a little longer?" she asked and i smiled and nodded and nik was thinking "of course."

[Kieran awakens in his bed in the attic, as Cami and Klaus and i stand at his bedside "Cami, what happened? The hex I could feel it like a living thing inside of me."he said and he looked at his hand; "it's gone." He said and cami was so happy, she hugs him and starts to cry Kierannotices his other hand, were his thumb has been bitten off "Oh! Oh my god!" he said and nik looked at him "Yes, you've had a trying day, Father. How best to break it to you? It appears the hex was broken by your death." Nik said and Kieran looked shocked "Back up. I died? For how long?" he asked and i looked at him "A few hours, give or take." I said and cami looked scared "I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose you, not like that. I made Klaus give you his blood." She told him "see. So the devil has a deal for me, after all." Kieran said "Uncle Kieran...that hunger you feel, it'll only grow stronger." Cami said and he stopped her " I know how it works." He told her "Then you will soon know if you do not feed, you will die." Cami said "I know if that's the choice that I have to make, I'm dead already. Please leave me with my niece. I'd like a private moment to talk with her." Kieran said and cami looked at us "It's okay. Klaus, Rose thank you for today, for being kind." I huged her adn we let

THE CAULDRONEdit

We were going to the Cauldrone to see Genevieve "I'm surprised to see you here." She said and Klaus looked at her "The bayou explosion, the attack on my child. Tell me what you know." He demanded "I know the wolves have no shortage of enemies. Marcel, for one." Genevieve said "Marcel wouldn't stoop so low. The witches, however... I have witnessed first hand the depths of your cruelty." Nik said and Genevieve nodded "You don't think I did this? What kind of monster do you take me for? How ugly I must seem next to the pure, innocent glow of your precious Camille. So sad about her uncle, by the way." She said and i looked at her "Kieran is in transition. He has been released from the hex." I said to her and she scoffed "A hex of that magnitude? Kieran's hex will return... If it hasn't already That boundary spell, on the other hand, now that he's died, I imagine it won't be quite so confining anymore." She said and Klaus glared at Genevieve, who smirks

THE ABBATOIR COMPOUND

We made our way back to the Abbatoir and we joined Elijah in his study "First Marcel's massacre, now bombs in the bayou. I'll assume you're ready to give up this doomed treaty." Klaus said "This alliance with the wolves, well, if it is to succeed, I believe you'll want this." Eli said and He hands Klaus Esther's grimoire "Seems I have Hayley to thank for your change of heart." He said and i smiled and Elijah poured drinks "The rifts in this city run far deeper than I even imagined, Niklaus. These tribes, these factions-they're families, families who choose to fight. Mayhem has descended upon our home, and if I'm to choose a side..." he hands Klaus and me a drink, and holds his out to toast them "To our victory." He said and i nodded and smiled

I hope you have liked how many updates i have done today i have like 3 chapters till season 1 finishes


	21. Season 1 Episode 20- Moveing to BH

2 Chapters Left till End of Season one would you like me to do season 2? Please comment i was also thinking of doing so that Rose goes to bekkah in this so i hope you like it

Season 1 episode 20 a closer walk with thee.

I was at the house walking through the gardens looking at the gardens when nik rang me asking if i wanted to meet him and Elijah at Rousseau's and i agreed so i got ready and headed out i entered the bar and saw Elijah and Niklaus and Elijah was pouring himself a drink i walked over to them and sat down opposite them both  
>"Hello Rosie" Nik said and i smiled<br>"Morning Nik, Morning Elijah" i said and he smiled at me Hayley joined us and Sat down between the two brothers  
>"I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today." Elijah said and nik drank and looked at him<br>"Sod off." He said and Hayley looked at him  
>"What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling." Hayley said to Nik<br>"It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us. " he said and hayley didn't lok happy  
>"Awesome! Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, and then you two both realize I'm very capable of looking after myself." She said Sarcastically. Nik was now Fustrated<br>"The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!" and Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes "But, right now," he grabbed his bottle of scotch "I'm gonna finish this bottle," he said opening the bottle up "and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me." He said and looked up at the Ceiling "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing." And he chugged the bottle  
>"Elaborate." Elijah said Hayley looked at Elijah and Klaus in concern and i looked confused and looked at nik<br>"Have you dreamt of Mikeal?" i asked and Elijah didn't look to happy  
>"Go ahead, have a good laugh." He said and i shock my head<br>"I can assure you there is no piece of this that we find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too." Elijah said and i looked confused  
>"What?" i asked Elijah was brainstorming<br>"If Nik is also seeing him..." He stopped mid-thought when we notice Genevieve enter Rousseau's. She caught Elijah eye and she smiled at him "Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?" he said and nik was looking at Genevieve  
>"Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" he said and smiled and waved at her.<p>

JARDIN GRIS VOODOO SHOP

We made our way to the Witch shop and Genevieve went in and me and Nik appeared behind her she smiled weakley at us "You disappeared from the party." She said Elijah came in "Do you care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father?" and she looked surprised "Your father? I didn't. I wouldn't!" she said  
>"Of course, how foolish of me. It must have been that other witch that's been parading through our house in scraps of lace." Elijah said and i smirked at her "I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve. Might I recommend you use it to provide answers? I would so hate to tear it from your mouth." And i felt sick with Nik saying that Genevieve laughed nervously "As much as I enjoy these repeated accusations of wrongdoings, I don't know what you're talking about. But, if you've both been seeing your dead father, I can try to get you answers." She said and i nodded Nik stroked Genevieves neck menacingly "Fine. Go." He said and i looked at him ad so did Elijah "Nik.." i said "Niklaus, don't you dare let her—" Elijah said "Go!" Nik shouted and Cenevieve ran out of the door "You don't trust her, and you're right not to. Only a fool would. But, she certainly wants us to, doesn't she?" he said to us and i looked at him "Let me guess, there's something of benefit for you in all of this, isn't there?" i asked and nik nodded "I need a witch to make those rings for the wolves. Perhaps we'll get both answers and cooperation?" Nik said and i left back to the house i rang bekkah<br>Bekkah: hi rosie  
>Rose: Hey<br>Bekkah : You okay?  
>Rose: ye i was wondering where you are<br>Bekkah: New York. Why?  
>Rose: Do you think i could come with you?<br>Bekkah: Ye sure you okay?  
>Rose:Ye just need to get away<br>Bekkah: OK i'll Pick you up in 2 hours just outside New Orleans  
>Rose: okay im going ot pack<br>Bekkah: okay bye  
>Rose: Bye<p>

I hung up and started to pack i couldn't stay any longer especially when i just split with Elijah. I got all my clothes in my suitcases and wrote a note 

To Elijah and Nik

I'm sorry i just have to leave for a bit I'll be with bekkah so we'll be okay tell me when Hayley has had the baby. I wish you all the best both of you and wish Hayley look with the baby for me Please.

Rosalinda Sapphrina Deloca xoxo

I placed the note on the table i heard a car out the frount so i went through the back and ran to the main road leaving New Orleans and i was stood there waiting for bekkah when i saw her Car comeing up the road she saw me and pulled up she got out and smiled at me and we hugged i had Tears down my eyes "I've missed you" we said at the same time and we laughed we put my bags in the car and we got in and drove of "So were are we going" i asked and she smiled at me "California, Beverly Hills" she said and i nodded "Shopping?" i asked and she nodded and we laughed and she speed up. We got to Beverly hills and went to a relastate and bought a house for us to live in we unpacked and went for a swim in our pool we had.  
>"Rose wanna go clubbing?" she asked and i smirked and nodded we got out washed dryed and changed and went to the closest bar and partied and we had fun for a long time. It was time to go home and we had a rest.<p>

That how it was for about two months when we got a call...

Ye i know it's short but im loseing inspiration i want o get of the new Orleans and do Rebekkah and Roseainda life with hope adn not Klaus and Elijah what you think?


	22. Season 1 Episode 22- From a Cradle to a

**You will notice i missed Episode 21. And this is the last chapter comment if you want a Sequel but i might b doing a Prequel to Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy.**

Bekkah got a phone call from Niklaus to meet him in New Orleans it was dark and i saw nik holding a baby in his arms i got out of the car with bekkah and smiled and he smiled back  
>"Hello, " he said and i nodded as bekkah gently touches the baby and stares in wonder "Oh, she looks like her mother. "she said and i smiled at her<br>"Maybe there is a God after all." I said and we laughed  
>"Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes. That's all me. I need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell." He said and i nodded<br>"we'll get one." I said  
>"No one can ever find her." Nik said<br>"We know what to do, Nik." Bekkah said and we all looked at the baby  
>"Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely What you think rosie?" bekka asked and i nodded Klaus held up the baby to get a last look at her before we had to leave with us and nik whispered to her<br>"This city would have seen you dead. But, I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down, just as sure as my blood runs in your veins..." and we looked at him horrified  
>"You will return to me." He said and kissed his daughter o the forhead and cheek before handing her over to bekkah Then, he gave Rebekah and the baby a tiny wooden knight that he carved for Rebekah a 1,000 years ago, which caused Rebekah to grab his hand and start to cry i had tears in my eyes and bekkah let me hold the baby<br>"In spite of our differences, Rebekah, there is no one I would trust more than you two with my daughter's life. " he said Klaus hugged Rebekah and kissed her on the cheek  
>"Be happy, sister." He said and she smiled at him<br>"She will be happy, Nik. I promise." And they smiled at her  
>"What's her name?" i asked he paused a minuet<br>"Hope. Her name is Hope." He started to cry i hugged him and he kissed my forehead and Hope and we walked to the car to get her in as Nik and bekkah hugged and i heard Nik crying. I strapped her in and sat next to her and got a bottle i made earlyier out and feed her as bekkah got in and looked back at us and smiled at hope and me she stroked hope cheek and drove of  
>"so were should we go?" bekkah asked<br>"San Fransico?" i asked and she nodded and speed of to our new home. We stopped at a mall and got tons of clothes and i smiled at bekkah  
>"somebody going to be spoiled" i said and she laughed as we made our way back to the car i strapped hope in and i was driving now and bekkah was sat with hope who was sleeping.<p>

SAN FRANSICO

WE pulled up to the houe we bought and walked up to the nursery we got a Witch to set up for us it was sweet with everything hope will need. So bekkah laid her down and we unpacked and cleaned up and unpacked we sat down and i made us some Dinner and hope a bottle. Bekkah was talking to the Witch to cloak hope and i heared hope shuffling around in her crib so i walked upstairs and saw her laying there looking at the clouds on the Celing babbling  
>"rrrrrrr" i heard her say and i laughed she turned to me and had her hands up so i picked her up and carried her downstairs and gave her a bottle i sat in the living room and put on BabyTV and layed her in the bouncer when i finished feeding her. I bounced her a bit and then left and heared her babbling i found Bekkah and Sara the Witch talkig<br>"are we getting the White picket ?" i asked and she nodded an dwe laughed  
>"The spell is done" the witch said<br>"thank you and please don't tell anybody" i said and she swore she wouldn't and i smiled  
>"Thank you" i said and she nodded and left. Me and Bekkah went in to the room and saw hope sleping and snoring<br>"I think we will do great looking after her" bekkah said and i nodded

**Sorry its short but this is the last chapter of this book. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Sequel Prequel or Spin off

hey everyone i was wondering if anyone of you wpuld like to write a

Sepuel

Prequel Or

Spin off

of this book if so please Private Message me and i would like you to tell me a brief summary of what it would be about :)


End file.
